Good Tidings
by ScarlettSunshine
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the holiday spirit seems to be lacking for one miserable Lily Evans. Being home for the holidays isn't all she thought it would be with a sister like Petunia. So when she finds herself unwillingly in the company of James Potter, at first she's furious. "Lily!" James exclaimed. "Happy Christmas!" "It isn't Christmas yet," she muttered. "And I'm hardly happy."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is based off of the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling's works. I own nothing.**

Lily stared out the window at the barren ground. Dead grass, dead trees, dead sky, dead people. Or, well, they may as well have been dead the way they were all lugging themselves around the streets, looking barely awake and barely alive.

She had to wonder where it had all gone. What happened to the white Christmas they had all expected? What happened to the Christmas spirit that should have been engrained in them all? What happened to the laughter and singing, the warm lights and sparkling snow.

It looked like the Grinch had come through town.

She finished wrapping her mother's present, a limited edition collection of poetry she had hinted about since September, and curled the white ribbon sullenly. She had to admit she'd done a lovely job wrapping it—perfect in every way to her own standards—but there was no excitement behind it despite the fact that it was already December 24th.

As awful as it sounded, Lily Evans was dreading Christmas.

The sound of her mother calling her name made her jump. She tucked the present away beneath her desk and headed downstairs.

"Yes, mum?" she asked.

Her mother was bustling around the kitchen, pushing the roast chicken into the oven and then fighting to get the oven door closed.

Lily walked over and removed the oven mitt caught in the door. The oven slammed shut with a bang.

"Thank you," her mum said. "Lily, you just got an—where's your Christmas jumper?"

Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes as her mother looked her up and down in shock. "In my closet I suppose," she replied.

"Well, why don't you put it on?" At the look of distaste Lily wore her mum frowned. "You always wear your Christmas jumper on Christmas Eve."

Lily tucked her red hair behind her ear and shrugged. "Well we're breaking a few traditions this year then, aren't we?"

Her mother's expression shifted from sad to stern. "Lily, you know better than to be so childish. Vernon is joining us for Christmas Eve because he means a lot to your sister. Evans would never let someone spend Christmas alone. His parents are in France."

"Why couldn't he go with them?" Lily muttered.

Her father walked into the kitchen. "Honey, you can do this for your sister, can't you?"

"Oh, we are sisters then?"

"Lily, you know Petunia never means a word of that." Her mother got out the pie trays and flour.

"Boys will come and go; sisters are forever," her dad reminded.

Lily sighed and got the sugar from the top cupboard for her mum. Lily was on the shorter side as it was, but her mother was even smaller.

"Oh, Lily you got post," her mum said.

"Post?"

"By owl," her mother amended. "A package."

Lily couldn't fathom who would send her a package. She, Alice and Frank had exchanged gifts before leaving school.

There was a small burst of excitement inside her as her mother handed her the large, rectangular package. The unknowing really got to her and before her Mum could reprimand her for not waiting until Christmas, she tore the brown paper back to reveal another layer of gold wrapping paper.

"There's a card," her dad pointed out, wandering out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Feeling guilty for rushing to the gift, Lily slowed down and picked up the card. She slid a finger under the wax seal and opened it. The black ink was slightly smudged in places, the messy scrawl slanting in different directions from line to line. Whoever had sent the gift had been in some sort of hurry. The bottom of the note had imprints of words from the top after being folded. Her eyebrows drew together in curiosity.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hope your Christmas Hols are going well. Things are alright here. _

_I think about you a lot. I miss seeing you around every day. Sirius keeps calling me a sap for it but I've beat him six times now in quidditch so who gives a shite, right?_

_Anyway, I tried to find you at school to give it to you before the hols but you were avoiding me. So I was forced to send it to your house. _

_You should come by sometime. The wards are down for you, Lily dearest._

_Hope you like it. Happy Christmas._

_Love,_

_James_

Lily glowered at the parchment. He sounded so chummy, as if they were the best of friends. They weren't. No, no they were _far_ from friends. Stupid Potter just didn't know when to give up.

She balled the letter up and tossed it into the rubbish bin.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" her mum prodded, standing over her shoulder and staring at the package in interest.

"No," Lily said.

"Why?"

"I refuse to accept _anything_ from Potter," she told her mum stubbornly.

The older Evans gave her daughter a strange look. "Well alright then." She paused. "I need you to go tidy your room and then…would you please wear your Christmas jumper?"

"Fine, Mum," Lily relented she threw out the packaging and tossed the parcel onto the living room couch, heading up to her room.

The gloomy dark sky outside gave her room a gray, dim light. It looked worse than if the drapes were just closed all together. She made her bed and tucked away the parchment on her desk into the drawers.

She went into her closet and dug out her cream jumper with the red patterns across it, reindeer across the bottom. She pulled it on, feeling warm and just slightly itchy in it. Usually the slightly scratchy wool didn't bother her, but this year it did. She wanted to pull it off and shove it back into the depths of her closet. It made her upset; whether it was because she was being forced to wear it or because she didn't like wearing it. Not this year.

She heard the door open downstairs and heard the walrus of a boy greet her father.

"Oh Merlin," she said to herself. "The vermin's here. Lovely."

"Petunia," her mum called, "Vernon's here."

She heard her sister's excited squeal and the thundering of her footsteps as she rushed down the stairs.

"Vernon," Lily mouthed along to Petunia's screech. "I'm so glad you're here!"

She figured if she didn't make her appearance soon her mum was going to demand it. Grabbing her wand, she tucked it into her enlarged pocket. She shut her drapes and went downstairs.

"Vernon," she acknowledged.

"Lily," Vernon returned.

Lily walked past her sister, who shot her a dirty look, and her boyfriend and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch and stared at the telly, her father had left it on a rather boring programme, and then she noticed that the framed family picture above the set was crooked.

She tried to ignore it and got up to try and find another programme on television. She flipped through the channels. She found a Jimmy Stewart movie on and left it.

The picture was bothering her. It was crooked. Tilted a little too far to the left. She stood and went over, standing in front of the telly and reaching up to try and touch the frame. No luck.

She pulled her wand from her pocket, glad she was of age, and pointed it at the frame. With a simple spell she had shifted it back into place. "There," she smiled. She tucked her wand away again and resumed her place on the couch next to the gift she had carelessly tossed aside.

"Petunia!" Vernon yelled. Lily turned slowly and looked over her shoulder to see the large bloke shaking, pointing a finger in her direction. "Petunia! Your sister—she just—she just—"

"Oh my Merlin. No. Crap," Lily swore. She closed her eyes and waited as she listened to Petunia enter the room.

"What's wrong?" her sister asked.

"Lily—she—she—" Vernon mimed what he had just seen and Petunia turned on Lily with a venomous glare.

Lily felt the panic and unease swell up inside her, quick and sudden. Beneath it was a twinge of guilt and remorse. She knew her sister resented the fact that she was a witch and had made it perfectly clear that no magic was to be performed in front of her_ ever_ let alone Vernon or any of her friends.

"You did what?"

"I'm sorry," Lily apologized. "It was a mistake. I'm sorry." She began to explain herself. "Vernon…I'm a—"

"A freak," Petunia spat.

"Petunia, I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean—I forgot." Lily panicked and Vernon continued to stare at her with widened eyes. "I, um, Petunia…" Lily pulled her wand back out and pointed it at the stunned oaf. "_Obliviate_," she said.

Vernon looked shocked as he took in his surroundings. Lily shoved her wand back in her pocket. "What am I—how did I get here?" Vernon asked. Charms may have been her best subject, but Lily _was_ only seventeen. She couldn't be dead on with everything.

"Lily, what did you _do_?" Petunia shrieked.

"I don't remember leaving the house," Vernon said.

"That's ridiculous," Lily remarked. "How do you suppose you got here then?" Vernon shot her a look. "Have you had any liquor?" she asked.

"Vernon go wait in the kitchen," Petunia said. She pushed him gently from the room and he went without protest. "What the hell were you thinking? You 'forgot'? How could you—" Petunia demanded.

"I'm sorry," Lily said again. "Really. He doesn't remember. It's okay."

"_Okay?_ Nothing about using those, those _tricks _on my boyfriend is okay!" Lily remained quiet. "Why are you here?" Petunia asked with contempt. "Are you trying to ruin things for me? Do you know how hard it is to try and keep a normal life with a _freak_ sister like you? You're so selfish."

"Petunia I—"

"I hate you."

"Do you want me to explain it to Vernon?" she offered tightly. "I can—"

"You want to do something else?" Petunia asked. "_Leave._"

Lily was speechless.

"Just get out," Petunia told her.

Lily grabbed the parcel beside her and held back tears, she was shaking and she had half a mind to throw the damned gift at her sister's head in sheer anger. She stuck her head in the kitchen. If Petunia wanted her gone, then fine. Happy Christmas to her. "I'm going out," she announced.

"Where?" her mother called.

Lily pulled out her wand and prepared to apparate. "A friend's," she said.

"But when will you be bac—"

* * *

But she was gone.

She stood at the side of her house, hidden from neighbours by the fence that closed the backyard off from the front. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she couldn't stay _in_ the house any longer. She leaned against the brick wall with a sigh.

She couldn't hide outside in the cold for long. She'd freeze herself to an icicle; or at the very least catch cold.

Alice and Frank, her two closest friends from school, had chosen to stay at Hogwarts for the hols. Lily was suddenly wishing she had given in to their persuasion to stay back at the castle, however empty it would be, rather than her mother's guilt inducing letters asking her if she'd be coming home. At least the fire in Gryffindor common room would be warmer than her sister's heart or the bitter wind whipping her hair to catch on the bricks.

Lily winced as she pulled her thick red hair from the wall with her free hand, the other still holding the package from one mister James Potter. She stared at it. The all too curious side of her was dying to pull back the wrapping and reveal what was inside while the more stubborn part of her was adamant about not opening the present. It was probably one of his pranks anyway. She'd open it and an oversized chocolate frog would leap out and try to eat her. No. It was better left unopened.

But then her thumbnail happened to tear slightly into the wrapping and she pulled the bit of torn wrapping back and tried to peak through the small hole. It looked like a book spine as far as she could tell.

She realized peaking was probably one of her worse ideas. She was now positively and absolutely intrigued by just what it was. She peeled the wrapping back a little more, but the embossing on the spine was faded and worn, Lily couldn't read the title.

She figured it was already too late; she had torn the paper enough for it to be impossible to hide. Potter didn't have to know she had opened the gift. And she didn't have to keep it. For heaven's sakes, she was a witch, she could rip the paper to shreds and probably _still_ get it back intact and looking like she hadn't laid a finger on it. Probably.

She took her chances as she tore back the wrapping to reveal the front cover of the book. She stared at it. The black ink that had been etched messily on the cover read, '_What did you think it was going to be?_' Lily's mouth dropped open. Anger began to boil within her.

She ripped the book out of the wrapping and went to throw the wrapping to the ground, but before she could even feel the paper leave her hand entirely and let it fall to the slightly frosted grass she felt a sharp tug behind her navel.

Damn.

**A/N: Okay everyone! So here is this year's holiday fic! Actually, in all honesty, I haphazardly started this last year but couldn't get much done with it. But it's been revived this year and I've written a good seven or eight chapters already and hopefully will be completely done in time for Christmas. Hopefully. But if not, it's worth a shot anyway. **

**The title of this may be temporary. If you've any ideas let me know!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I'm so looking forward to hearing from my fellow James and Lily fans! You're all a lovely bunch. **

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	2. Chapter 2

She was surprised when she found herself in front of the monstrous gates to the Potter's home. She knew exactly where she was the second she got there. She didn't know how or why, by she knew it was the Potter's and it was surprisingly inviting. Yet her inhibitions stopped her from being grateful for the turn of events. And she didn't rush to touch the gates quite yet.

She paced back and forth in front of the gates. She was aware that many pureblood families had mansions. Mansions that typically had many wards and shielding spells around them. It could be very dangerous to touch the gates not being a Potter.

She must have paced for a good ten minutes before realizing she had nowhere else to go and her only option was to take her chances on the gate.

She hesitantly reached out to touch the silver gate. The tips of her fingers just barely pressed against the cool metal before she quickly retracted her hand. Her other hand immediately covered the first as if she'd been burned.

But she hadn't. In fact, she was completely unscathed. Not harmed at all.

Upon closer inspection she saw a small latch in the center of the two gates; it wouldn't be hard to open at all. Once again, she warily placed a hand against the gate. She waited. Nothing. No zap, no shock, no pain, no shield. She flipped the latch up and slid it across. With a firm push forward, Lily managed to open the gates and cautiously step through them.

She closed them behind her and then wandered up the path, glancing down at the dormant gardens and leafless trees. But it was warm, literally. The second she stepped through those gates it was a warm environment that enveloped her, a substantial change from the chilly air outside the gates. It must have been a considerably powerful warming charm that covered a considerably big area, Lily figured, as she continued down the path and the warm air was still present.

She realized she had no clue in which direction she was to go. She could tell she wasn't at the front of the grand house. Then suddenly there was a loud whoop and two boys came whipping around the side of the house on broomsticks. Lily let out a sigh of relief at the sight of something familiar and then quickly remembered that she was furious and brought here against will.

"Lily!" James exclaimed. He jumped the eight feet down off his broom and Lily's eyes widened in fear at the height and risk of injury but the tall, messy haired boy landed with ease and seemed to gain balance instantly. "Happy Christmas!"

"It isn't Christmas yet," she muttered. "And I'm hardly happy."

"Damn Evans," Sirius Black, best friend to James, said, "you just had to open the present, eh?"

James smirked in Sirius' direction.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius waved it off, "you'll get your five galleons after the ball. If I don't win them back by then."

"Oh my Merlin," Lily said. "You betted on whether or not I'd actually open the frigging present?"

"I thought it was highly unlikely." Sirius shrugged. "S'pose I underestimated your curiosity and holiday spirit."

Lily glared at him and then turned on James. "Have you no consideration of other people? Are you just that selfish that you thought you would just trick me into being pulled away by your stupid portkey?"

"Well you _are_ the one who entered the gates, right?" James said. "So some part of you must have wanted to be here."

"Once I got here I had no way of going home!" Lily argued.

"You're doing the apparation lessons," James pointed out.

"First of all, what do you do, stalk me?" Lily asked. "And second of all, I haven't yet completed the lessons so I'm not able to apparate."

"Well, then," Sirius commented as he got off of his broomstick and fixed his relatively long hair. "What've you got to say to that, mate?"

James adjusted his glasses and shot Lily a grin. "Want to come inside?"

"I hardly think I have a choice," Lily replied as she followed the two boys back around the house and through large French doors.

"Sirius?" a voice called through the house. "Boys are you back in?"

"Yes Mum," Sirius yelled back pleasantly.

"Mum, we have company," James informed her.

"Oh, has Remus arrived so earl—" The woman who had come ever so gracefully into the room stopped short as her eyes landed on Lily. "Well, you're not Remus," she said with a smile.

"No, sorry, I'm not," Lily told her politely, returning the smile. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Lily Evans," Mrs. Potter repeated thoughtfully. "That name sounds all too familiar. I suppose you're the young lady James can never stop talking about. All good things of course."

"Except when they're not," Sirius muttered.

James elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"What?" Sirius asked. "You spend half the time talking about how damn wonderful she is and the other half complaining about how she doesn't like you back and your constant suffering from her rejection."

"Shut up, Padfoot," James snapped.

Lily had never quite understood the nicknames the four boys, self-proclaimed Marauders, had given each other. Sirius Black, Padfoot; Remus Lupin, Moony; Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail; and James Potter, Prongs. It made little sense to everyone at Hogwarts except for the four boys themselves but nobody seemed to question it. Thomas Williams once tried to badger answers out of them and eavesdropped a couple of times, or so it was rumoured, and then he spent the night silenced in a body bind in the greenhouses surrounded by snapping plants set just millimetres from actually harming him. It was never proven who did it and the professors never found out. Thomas wouldn't breathe a word.

Mrs. Potter smoothed out her long, cream skirt. "Are you staying for the ball then?"

"Ball?" Lily reiterated. "No."

"You don't plan on staying?"

"I…didn't even plan on coming here, actually," Lily said.

"Well it must have been a fortunate turn of events then," Mrs. Potter commented, "because I've just been dying to meet you."

"Thank your son for bringing me here," Lily said, a smile still present on her face though the mother of the son in question didn't miss the look the redhead swung James' way.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Potter sighed, "what have my boys done now?"

"I received a portkey this morning," Lily explained, Sirius and James turned to each other with widened eyes and panicked looks. "Of course," Lily continued, "I didn't know it was a portkey until I had touched it."

"That's what brought you here?" Mrs. Potter's eyebrows rose as she turned to her boys. "James," she warned.

"I just wanted a chance to wish her a happy Christmas is all," James said.

"Wait a minute," Mrs. Potter said. "James, that portkey, that's where it went! That was for your Aunt Clarissa! You and Sirius _watched_ me nearly lose my head looking for it! I had the elves helping me and everything! Oh, you boys…" She shook her head, her hands planted firmly yet elegantly on her hips as she stared at the two young men before her.

"Aunt Clarissa could have gotten here other ways," Sirius muttered.

"Sirius!" Mrs. Potter berated. "You know Aunt Clarissa hates apparating and, you know what? The day you step into a fireplace with six layers of skirt and your hair adding an extra five inches to your height, and try to come out the other side of the flames without sullying your attire, well then you can argue your side of the story. But _I_ had to go and get another portkey made and _that_ was not easy. I thought I had gone mad."

"Sorry, Mum," Sirius apologized.

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Potter," Lily said sincerely.

"Don't you apologize, Lily," Mrs. Potter told her. "You're not to blame. James? Have you anything to say?"

"I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble to get Aunt Clarissa here," James said. "Sorry we nicked the portkey."

"And what about to Lily?" Mrs. Potter prompted. "You stole a portkey and then went on steal this poor girl from her family without a moment's notice. On Christmas Eve no less."

"I'm sorry Lily," James said.

Lily gave him a small smile in return. "Lily, sweetheart, do you have a way to get home?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"No Mrs. Potter, I don't," Lily answered uncertainly.

The elder woman turned to her son. "I'll get her home," James assured.

"Good." His mother nodded.

James looked sullen as he turned to Lily. "Did you want to leave now?"

"Sure," she agreed. She held out a hand to the smiling mother. "It was nice meeting you, even with the situation."

"Likewise." Mrs. Potter all but grinned at Lily, a sweet smile spreading wide across her features and shining through her hazel eyes. The resemblance between her and James was striking in that moment. Mrs. Potter had thick, honey brown hair that was twisted and tucked up classily, with grey strands throughout it and James' hair was dark and stuck up in all directions, but they had the same hazel eyes that shone with every emotion. "Wish your family a happy Christmas then."

"I will," Lily said.

Mrs. Potter turned to Sirius. "And you," she said, "I need you to go try on your robes."

"Later," Sirius dismissed.

"No, Sirius, _now_," she said. "The ball is in two hours, and I will not have you enter it with grey slacks and a black jacket because your black slacks were torn. Or with your bowtie in a knot because you were confused."

"It only happened once," Sirius mumbled.

Mrs. Potter laughed. "And it was only funny once. Now get upstairs and humour me."

"Fine."

Sirius disappeared through a couple of doorways and then Mrs. Potter nodded at both Lily and James before following in the same direction.

"So," James said, "where am I taking you?"

Lily froze. "Um…home, I suppose."

"Lily," James said with a hand through his hair, "I know you're convinced I stalk you, but I don't actually know where you live. My owl's just brilliant." When she didn't answer, he looked at her expectantly. "You're going to have to be a little more specific about where we're going."

"How exactly are we getting there?" she stalled.

"Well that depends," James told her. "If you live near enough I'll fly you back. If not…well I don't reckon you're connected to the floo network."

"Nope. Muggle all the way."

"Well then, we'll floo to the closest relative or friend and fly the rest of the way." He shrugged.

Lily twisted a lock of hair around her finger nervously. "And what?" she asked. "Just fly the broom through the muggle neighbourhood?"

"We'll figure something out," James told her with just a touch of exasperation.

"Cokeworth," Lily said. "I live in Cokeworth."

"Okay." James nodded. "Let me get the map."

"Well where exactly is this?" she asked. "I can probably figure out where—"

"We're kind of _off_ the map," James explained. "I'm fairly sure we don't exist in the muggle world."

James pulled out his wand and _accio_-ed some sort of map. He unfolded the large piece of parchment. "Cokeworth," he said, placing the tip of his wand in the centre of the map.

Ink spread out where his wand was and then shifted and blurred on the page before seeming to settle and even out into something legible. "Cokeworth…" James turned the paper this way and that before tracing a line from an intricately starred point straight to a spot that was glowing about six inches away. Lily watched with interest. "Closer," James told the map curiously. It blurred and then focused again, it was a drawing, inked perfectly, and Lily recognized it to be an area of her town. Cokeworth.

"That's not too far," James remarked. "What's that, five inches?"

"I'd say six," Lily said dryly.

"You're probably right," James agreed. "I can fly you there if you don't mind being on a broom for nearly half an hour."

"You can do that?" Lily asked.

James shrugged. "I've played quidditch longer. It's nothing." Lily looked apprehensive. "What?" he asked. "I'm a good flyer!"

"I can't fly," Lily told him. "And I don't know if I trust you to make up for that and keep me on the broom and get me safely to the ground."

"It will be fine," James assured. "Trust me."

"Mmhm," Lily hummed doubtfully.

"Come on." He led her outside and grabbed his broom, placing a disillusionment charm on it. He pointed his wand at her and she jumped back, getting a hand on her own wand.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, getting a hold on his wrist.

"Well, first a warming charm," he said, "it's going to be freezing once we get out of here, and then a disillusionment charm."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked. At his pointed look she shrugged.

"Yes," he said. "I did get O's on all my tests. And one E."

"Right." She slowly let go of his wrist and allowed him to continue. She felt the effect of the warming charm wrap itself around her and then the disillusionment charm wash over her. It was a little weak, on purpose, so he could still see Lily-shaped blur but only because he was watching her every move closely, afraid he would lose sight of her.

He repeated the charms on himself and then got on the broom, managing to find her hand and pull her to sit in front of him. "Are you comfortable? Good to go?" he asked.

"I can hardly see you," she said. It was weird, hearing her voice, quiet as she sat carefully, without seeing her face.

"And I can hardly see you," he returned. "Which is good because while the sight of you may make my heart stop it might make a few muggles go into full out cardiac arrest."

She smacked him. "Shut up."

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded, then realizing he probably couldn't tell the action from her shaking her head in their state she spoke. "Ready, Potter."

He waited.

"What?" she asked.

"You're going to have to hold on to me," he said. "If you're sitting sideways, holding onto the broom isn't going to keep you on it. Besides that, you're going to have to move with me if you want this work."

"Pardon?"

"When I lean forward or turn the broom you've got to lean and turn too. Otherwise you're bound to fall off and I can't save you when I can't see you."

"You sound so assured that you could save me otherwise," she commented dryly.

"I'd certainly try."

"What a hero," Lily said sarcastically.

She heard him sigh and then shake his head, she could feel him chuckling. "Love," he said, "you know I'd do anything for you."

"Shut up."

"Hold on."

He felt her hesitantly circle her arms around his waist and he grinned. He gripped the broomstick firmly with one hand, preventing any possible incidents with her tipping backwards, and the other arm went around her middle to slide her closer before joining his other hand on the handle. Lily turned a shade of red she was glad James couldn't see at their close proximity. He was really warm and smelled of cinnamon and pine trees and Lily felt strangely secure in their position. Well, she did until he pulled the broom up and they shot up into the sky.

Lily's hands fisted James' jumper instantly and she held on for dear life. "Oh Merlin, oh Merlin," Lily muttered.

"Thought we'd be doing something else when I heard you say that," James muttered. It was a good thing Lily was too preoccupied thinking of her potential untimely death to hear him; otherwise a definite slap would have been coming his way.

James turned the broom to go around the house. Lily nearly fell off and took James with her, having not been paying attention. "Ohmygoodness!" she screamed as the broom swerved first left and then sharply right back towards the stone of the massive house.

James brought the broom to a quick halt before hovering. "Lily!" he said.

"Holy crap," Lily let out with a long breath.

"You need to turn with me," James said again. "Or at least bloody hold on! Do you understand?"

Lily couldn't see him and he could barely see her but nonetheless she was glaring fiercely at him. "How the hell was I supposed to know you were turning?" she asked. "I'm facing you!""

She heard him take a deep breath. "Just…hold on tight, okay? I'll warn you when we turn."

"Thank you," Lily replied tightly.

This was going to be a long ride.

**A/N: And there's James and Sirius. I was very happy to read the reviews for the last chapter, you're all wonderful!**

**Please review! And I'm more than open to any suggestions or requests for things you'd like to see in this story. Also, I'm still iffy about the current title, so any suggestions there are welcomed as well. **

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	3. Chapter 3

The next fifteen minutes were spent in silence and James slowly came to realize that he could play quidditch for hours, sure, but that's because he was playing quidditch. Flying in a generally straight line at the same speed for just fifteen minutes had him bored and tired easily. He never thought he could say he didn't enjoy flying. Even with Lily in such close proximity, he didn't feel nearly as exhilarated as when he usually went flying.

He decided he'd try his luck at starting a conversation with her. "So, tell me about where you grew up."

Lily was surprised by the question. She looked up. "We don't have to talk," she said.

James laughed. "Yes we do," he contradicted. "Unless you'd rather I fall asleep and have us both plummeting to our deaths."

"Okay," she said. "Well then you go on and talk and I'll try not to fall asleep."

James looked down at her for a second before glancing up, he couldn't see much of her anyways. The sky was the same as it had been a moment ago. Nothing blocking their path. And they were still going in a straight path, it didn't require much concentration. "Alright then." James thought for a moment on what he could tell her. "Well, I grew up on the estate."

Lily couldn't believe that he lived on an _estate_ or that they even called it an 'estate'. Although, admittedly, it did sound more tasteful than just calling the vast piece of land and enormous house a mansion.

She wanted to comment on this but she refused to take part in his conversation. He had already caused her enough trouble and inconvenience for a long while. He was going to suffer this broom ride in her silence.

James continued. "My mum refused to hire a nanny for me when I was a kid. I mean, my parents were already a little older when I was born so she just decided that she was done working and she was going to be a full-time mother." He paused. Lily still didn't say anything. "Clearly she made the right decision. I turned out delightfully."

Lily couldn't help her obligatory mutter of, "I'd hardly say so." Realizing she had already said something she added, "Of course, I wouldn't say it's your mother's fault. She seems lovely. I'm sure you were this way from the beginning and she gave it her best try."

James gave her a mock glare before moving on. "Then when I was five they hired a governess for me." Lily had now reminded herself that she was not participating in his ramblings. She stayed quiet. "She was nice," James went on. "Her name was Ms. MacKenna. She was really pretty." He waited. No response. "Not as pretty as you though," he said.

"Anyway, she left when I turned ten and I spent the short while between then and school with my dad mostly. He was teaching me about magic. Of course, I couldn't do much magic myself since I was underage. But he told me all about it and answered my millions of questions and didn't get upset when I did…er…_accidental_ magic.

"Back then he didn't work nearly as much. He did—does, actually—work really hard though." James seemed to lose himself in thought for a moment. "He's coming home tonight. We're all looking forward to it."

Lily couldn't help a faint smile.

James cleared his throat. "You sure you don't want to talk now?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. "You're doing alright. I haven't fallen asleep yet Potter." He didn't reply so she took it upon herself to prod. "Go on." If only so that it wasn't awkward.

"Uh…well, I went to school. You know the story there." He skipped ahead through the years in his head, looking for some sort of milestone to mention. "I became friends with Sirius, Remus, and Peter… and, you know that, too." The thoughts turned and tumbled over themselves in his head as he tried to find something worth talking about.

"Sirius moved in in fifth year," he decided on finally.

"Really?" Lily asked without thought. Drat, she cursed silently, she wasn't supposed to be saying anything. He was supposed to be suffering in her silence!

"Yeah," James said. "He, er, doesn't get on so well with his family. I won't tell you about all of that though." He figured it was Sirius' story to tell anyway. Besides, past the fact that Sirius' family comprised mostly of prejudiced arses, there wasn't much to say.

There was a stretch of silence as James tried desperately to find a decent story from the past seven years of his life. A minute later he was mentally using a few choice colourful words. He was beginning to question how eventful and interesting his life really was.

The silence was becoming awkward and unbearable. He was contemplating jumping off the broom just to escape from it. He really was. Sort of. Maybe his parents were right; he was a little histrionic.

"So…what are your parents like?" he asked. When she didn't say a word back he repeated the question. She didn't give him answer. "Oh," he said. "I see. You're just ignoring me. Breaks my heart, Lily, it really does."

Silence.

"You know this all might go a little faster if you'd talk to me."

"No one can speed up time, Potter."

"True," he agreed. "But one can make time passably enjoyable so it may feel as though it is progressing faster."

She didn't know what to say to that. She sighed and leaned away from him a little so her voice came out clearer. James couldn't say he liked the slight loss of contact but it was nice that she was getting comfortable. "My father is a construction worker," she said. "He does some carpentry as well. My mother is a nurse at the hospital." She knew she'd regret her next words even as she opened her mouth to say them. "You have four more questions."

James lit up at this though Lily couldn't see his face to read the expression. "Okay," he agreed.

"Well?" she prodded.

"You haven't thoroughly answered my first one," he replied.

"I told you about my parents," she argued.

"No," he contradicted. "You told me what they _do_. Those are merely occupations. What are they like?"

"I answered your question just fine," she said adamantly.

"Lily, if you're only going to give me five questions then you better bet I'm going to milk them for all they're worth. There's got to be more to your parents than their occupations."

"Okay. Fine." She thought hard for a moment. "My mum…well, I'm exactly like her for the most part. That should tell you quite a bit. I don't look much like her though.

"She's beautiful. She's got blonde hair and blue eyes. My dad says I've got her smile." She smiled at the thought.

"My dad is utterly clichéd," she continued. "He's easy-going. A little over-protective. Funny, but not when he's trying to be."

She thought that summed it up nicely. "Happy?"

She could feel James slight nod, his chin tapping the top of head lightly. "Next question," he announced. "What's one thing you can't live without?"

Lily paused. "Air, water, food," she listed off simply.

"Oi," he said, "not fair. Come on."

She laughed lightly. "I don't know," she said honestly. "Hmm…my family. Even my sister, as rotten as she can be sometimes."

"Your sister?" he repeated.

Lily gave a half shrug; it was awkward considering that she still had her arms around James' middle. "We don't exactly get along," she explained. "Petunia doesn't…er…_approve_ of my being a witch and all."

"Approve?" James said incredulously. "What's there to approve of? It's in your blood. It's you."

"Well then," Lily sounded a tad annoyed, "I suppose she simply doesn't approve of me."

"So you're sisters and you've just _never_ gotten along?" James asked.

Lily swallowed thickly. "Is that your third question?"

"No, but—"

"Then stop," she interrupted.

James nodded. He had intended to point out to her that his original question was for some_thing_ she couldn't live without, not people, but after how well that question had gone over he decided he ought to change the subject entirely. He considered his next question carefully.

"What would be your ideal date?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Seriously?" she asked.

"What?" He looked down at the Lily-shaped blur, eyebrows raised innocently, not really understanding what was so funny.

"You sound like one of my sister's magazines," Lily told him.

"I think it's a valid question!" he exclaimed.

"Oh? And why's that?" she questioned.

"Well," he began, "if you ever decide to actually accept one of my date offers, which still and will _always_ stand, I'd like to have an idea of what I should plan."

"Unlikely," she said.

He sighed. "Aw, Lily, you know you love me."

Lily shook her head. How many times had she heard that line from him? "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Potter."

"Aha!" he pronounced gleefully, choosing to ignore her sarcasm. "There's no denying it."

"Shut up," she snapped.

"Just answer the question," he told her.

"It all depends," Lily said.

James was confused. "On what?" he asked.

"On the person with whom I am going on the date," she said.

She took a moment to actually consider the conversation they were having. "Do we really have to go through this?"

"Yes," he said. "Now, let's say the bloke is me. What then?"

"Oh," she said. "Well then _ideally_ we'd go Bolivia," she looked up at him with a smile he didn't see so much as feel, "and I'd leave you there."

"Okay." James nodded. "So, one question: why Bolivia?"

She grinned. "First place that came to mind."

"Great," he said. "Now how about you answer the question honestly this time?"

"Who said I was lying?"

"Lily."

"A film," she said with a sigh.

"A what?"

"A film. Like…a moving picture, they talk…sort of like the portraits except they…tell a story."

"Sounds interesting," James said.

"They are," she agreed. "The best part is that you don't have to talk. In fact you're not _supposed _to talk."

"Why?" Clearly her subtle insult was too subtle for him.

"Well, because it's rude," she said simply. "And you're likely to get your seat kicked and popcorn thrown at you."

"Sirius would not bode well in a film then," James said.

"Not _in_ a film. At the cinema."

"What the hell is a cinnyma?"

"The actors are _in_ the film. They're _in_ the moving picture. When you watch the film you go _to_ the cinema." She waited. "Understand?"

James said yes, even though he couldn't quite follow what she was saying. He liked hearing about muggle contraptions and such from Sirius, Sirius was just as clueless as he was, but with Lily he was slowly beginning to feel incompetent. He didn't think she meant to make him feel that way, however. She wouldn't do that on purpose.

He stretched his hands over the broom handle and leaned forward a bit, spurring the broom forward. Lily jumped and one of James' arms instinctively curled around her waist, holding her in place against his chest. The sudden change of having to steer the broom one-handed made his straight path through the air turn a little squiggly and Lily just wobbled with the broom.

James arm tightened around her to the point of his fingertips brushing over the soft material of the other side of his jumper. "Stay _still_ before you fall _off_," James ordered.

Lily's squirming halted and the broom began to move smoothly once again. "You're hurting me," she said, elbowing the arm that was around her torso. It was a weak attempt at best though since she wouldn't move her hands from their place gripping the back of his jumper, her radius was lacking.

"Sorry," James said, his hold on her immediately loosening. His hand came to rest lightly on her tummy, still holding her in place but rather ineffectively should she have lost her balance. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she told him tersely.

At her tone, he recoiled. His hand resumed its place on the broom handle and he became a little defensive. "If you would just relax and _hold on_," he said, "I wouldn't have to hold on to you."

Her jaw set. "If _you_ would just keep the broom steady," she accused, "then maybe I wouldn't _have_ to hold on for dear life."

"Maybe if you showed a little _trust _instead of panicki_—_"

"Trust what?" Lily cut in. "Trust _you_? I don't think so Potter."

"Really?" James asked incredulously. "Couldn't you just—"

"You know, if you hadn't sped up the broom then maybe I wouldn't have panicked," Lily snapped.

James sighed exasperatedly. "Do you _know_ how incredibly boring it is to fly in a straight line for half an hour?" he asked.

"I would think James Potter, quidditch _captain_, would be able to handle it."

"It's not my fault—"

"Well, you don't have to bore yourself any longer, okay?" Lily said. She pointed below them and, with the slowly wearing off disillusionment charm, James could just make out the direction she was indicating. "This is where I get off, thanks."

James headed down towards the playground below them, taking slow, curving turns in fear of another argument. They landed on the paved ground and Lily hopped off the broom as though it was on fire. She glanced around for any muggles, but with the frigid weather and special night, everyone was inside. Deeming it safe, she pulled out her wand and removed the disillusionment charm from herself.

James removed his as well.

"Thank you," she said.

James shrugged. "Sorry for—"

"Kidnapping me?"

"Would you just let me finish a bloody sentence?" he said in annoyance.

She rolled her eyes.

He didn't say anything after that and for what Lily swore was the longest minute ever they just stood there, waiting for the other to do something. Say something.

"Do you have a sentence to finish?" she asked sharply.

James ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Look," he said, "I just wanted to say sorry for taking you from your family, alright?"

"Okay." Lily nodded.

James looked expectant. "Am I forgiven?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Thanks again," she said.

"Is that a no?"

Lily sighed. "That's a 'I have no idea what goes through that big head of yours'."

"Lily, I'm apologizing," James told her, "the decent thing would be—"

Her eyes snapped to his, the fire of her temper lighting them up. "_Decent_ thing?" she echoed.

"Really?" he asked. "You're interrupting me again?"

"Sorry," she muttered.

"The decent thing," James continued, "would be to accept the apology."

"The decent thing," Lily mimicked, "would be to _not_ whisk people away against their will."

James realized he wasn't going to be getting any 'acceptance' from the redhead before him and surrendered. "Fine," he acquiesced. "All I'm saying is that I'm sorry. It was nice to see you for the holidays though."

The guilt with that last sentence washed over Lily with a force she couldn't describe. She would have liked to think he did it intentionally; she could resent him for that. But those hazel eyes were much too expressive, and she could see the remorse clear as day. She softened involuntarily. It wasn't as though he had caused her any pain. No harm done, really.

"It's okay," she forced out.

James smiled at her and she felt herself returning it with a small smile of her own. Merlin, she thought.

"See you back at school then," Lily said, giving him a small wave and waiting for him to climb back on his broom. He didn't.

"Wait," he said, "I'll walk you home."

"That's okay."

"I'm not stalking you," James assured. "I just want to make sure you get home, okay?"

"I'll be fine," she told him. "You can go."

"It's no problem," he said. "I'll walk you home."

"No."

"I'm not expecting you to introduce me to your parents, alright? I'm only trying to get you home safely."

"I'm capable of handling myself," she said. "I've got my wand on me and everything."

James looked at her. "Just let me walk you," he said. "I told my mum I'd take you home. I'm taking you_ home_."

"You did your job," she said. "You can go now."

"What," James said, looking around, "you live under the swings?"

"I live right down there," she pointed in the general direction, "I'll be fine."

"I don't care how close it is," he said. "Now, come on, lead the way."

She shook her head and crossed her arms defiantly. "No."

James sighed. He knew she didn't _need_ him to get home in one piece. Lily Evans was far from incapable. He knew that. He respected that even. But he was raised to be a gentleman and every second with Lily was worth it. He wanted to see her home.

"My mother said to take you_ home_," he told her.

Lily felt the frustration and impatience begin to take the better of her. "No disrespect to your mother," she began, keeping her voice even, "but I don't care."

James turned to the heavens for a moment before looking back at her. "Fine," he acceded. "Bye." He gave a half wave before casting the disillusionment charm over himself once again and getting back on his broom.

"Bye," Lily replied, watching the blur, what anyone else would think to be just a trick of the light, head back the way they came.

She sighed in relief and began to walk away from the playground and towards the street. Standing at the edge of the curb, she stared down the road in thought.

The realization that she really didn't have anywhere to go sort of settled into her mind gradually. She could go back home, she supposed, but for what? Her sister had made it clear how much she didn't want her there. Her mother would want them to work out their problems and Lily didn't think she could handle it. Her mother loved Christmas as much as Lily did. Or had anyway. She didn't want to ruin that for her. And her father was more of a 'let it be' person than anything. Oh, and then there was Vernon, but Lily couldn't care less what he thought, the lazy slug.

So, no, she wasn't going home.

All the nearby shops were closed, so that wasn't an option. She didn't know anyone in the area. Or, well, she remembered a few kids from her elementary years before Hogwarts, but they wouldn't remember her. She hadn't spoken to any of them in over six years.

"Well," she said to herself, "what are you going to do?" She turned on her heel and went back to the park. The sand was frozen hard from the below zero temperatures and she kicked at it a bit as she plopped down onto one of the swings.

She laughed to herself. Nowhere else to go; she'd live under the swings.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, they made a bad day so much better. Please review again and let me know what you think. **

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	4. Chapter 4

James watched her carefully. What was she doing? He opened his mouth to ask the question aloud in pure bemusement but quickly stopped himself. He wasn't visible but Lily wasn't deaf. He hovered above her, just off to the side, straining to hear her.

"What have you done?" Lily mumbled. She had no idea what she was planning to do for the remainder of the evening. She had no way of travel other than her own two feet, no money, and no ways of communication. In a nutshell, she was stranded "What'veyoudonewhat'veyoudonewhat'veyou_done_?" she repeated.

She leaned forward on her elbows and slid her hands into her hair. As she pressed the pads of her fingers into her scalp, something loosened within her. The knot caught between her chest and throat grew larger and larger as it seemed to untie itself and Lily tried, unsuccessfully, to swallow it down before it came completely undone. She pressed her lips together and willed the feeling to go away.

James was speechless as he saw Lily's shoulders begin to shake. It started off distinct, he could see each sob go through her as her body jolted slightly, and then slowly she was just shaking with tears that he couldn't see. He was torn.

Stop it, Lily berated herself, control yourself.

James had never seen Lily this way. So sad and…disorderly. He had no idea how to handle a girl this way. He hardly knew how to handle Lily in regular circumstances, how was he to handle her now?

He had to do something.

He landed his broom and leaned it against the structure of the swing set. Lily barely registered the shuffling noises around her as James circled the swing she sat on. He removed the charm to be visible to her, not wanting to alarm her as he spoke up.

"Lily?" He kneeled down beside her, not even glancing at the sand that was sticking and rubbing off on his slacks. He ducked to try and get a glimpse of her face. "Lily?" he said again.

She jumped. "Potter," she choked out, hating the way her voice sounded. She swiped at her cheeks to rid the remnants of tears but they continued to well in her eyes anyway. She didn't trust her shaky voice enough to speak again so instead she looked at him through the curtain of her hair, trying to hide what she was sure were red eyes and washed out cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What are you—" her whisper stopped short as her throat locked. She started over a little clearer. "What are you doing here? Go home."

"What about you?" he countered.

"I'm fine."

"Lily."

She was silent. James sat back on his heels. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Do you need me to take you home?"

Again, she shook her head. "I'm fine." She meant to say the words but they seemed to vanish somewhere between her throat and her lips. She mouthed them noiselessly.

"Do you want to come back with me?" James offered cautiously.

After a moment of silence he sighed, lifting a hand and pulling back her hair to see her face. Her green eyes glistened with tears and she refused to look straight at him. She swatted his hand away apathetically but he had already gotten the red tresses behind her shoulder. He frowned at the tears that continued to roll down her cheeks and the way her lips pressed tightly together. "Lily, do you want to go home?"

"I'll…go soon," she dismissed, "don't worry. Go home."

"Do you _want_ to go home?" he repeated.

Her hesitance was all the answer he needed. He pulled her hand from its place on her lap and tugged her to stand. "Come on," he said.

Lily didn't move at first, nor did she pull her hand from his larger one. "Potter, I'm fine," she insisted. "Honestly."

James bent at the waist to be eye level with her. "Look me in the eyes and say that again," he said. "Go on. Honestly."

"I'm fine," Lily said again. James watched as she blinked back tears.

James finally succeeded in getting her to her feet and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She let him for a moment before stepping out of the almost embrace. He pretended it didn't hurt.

"Come back with me?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. "It's Christmas Eve," she said, "I wouldn't impose on your family like that. Thank you though. I'll…I'll just go home."

"Look, Lily, I don't know what's going on and I don't want to pry…but you don't want to go home." She didn't deny this so he decided it best for him to plough on. "You wouldn't be imposing. I'd love it if you'd spend Christmas with us."

"I'm not sure-"

"Lily, come on, you're not spending Christmas alone." He paused. "I won't be that bad, I promise. Show a little Christmas spirit. People change."

"It's not that…" she trailed off. "Are you sure your mother won't mind? Black?"

"Sirius will be fine. Mum will be…" he searched for the word, "delighted. Come on."

Lily nodded hesitantly. "Okay," she said. "Thank you, Potter."

"How about calling me James?" he suggested. "And maybe talking to me on the way back?"

"Sure," it came off her tongue sounding a little foreign to her own ears, "James."

He grinned. "Great." With a curled finger under her chin, he tilted her face upwards. "Don't look so sad," he told her, "it's Christmas."

Lily turned away from him and used the back of her hand to wipe at her cheeks. She was fairly certain all she succeeded in doing was making her cheeks red from being rubbed at but when she looked up at James with a sheepish attempt at a smile his grin only widened at her.

He fumbled around the swing set blindly until his hand landed on his broom and he managed to get on it with only a bit of trouble and guessing at where it was. After helping Lily on as well he let her handle the disillusionment charms for the both of them and pulled them into the sky.

"Okay," James started, "if you'll hold on tight, try not to panic, and let me fly a little faster, I can get us there in twenty minutes flat. Maybe less."

Lily considered this before scooting a smidgen or two closer to him on the broom, trying not to feel awkward about it. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that difficult a task.

"I'm up for anything," she decided firmly. "Let's go."

James shot the broom forward and she squeaked. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Just startled," she assured. "All good."

James chuckled at her forcibly compliant tone and slowed down a tad. It was silent for a minute. "Do you, uh, want to talk about it?" he asked.

She didn't have to ask to what he was referring. "No," she said quickly.

"Okay. I just thought maybe I could…never mind."

"It's just…family stuff," she told him. "I'm just being stupid really. It's not a big deal."

James wanted to contradict her and tell her that anything that made her _that_ upset and stopped her from spending Christmas with her family was most certainly a big deal. He refrained.

"Are you sure I won't be imposing on your family?" Lily asked again. "I'd hate to interrupt your Christmas. I mean, you said your dad was coming home, too and—"

"Lily," James cut in. "You read the letters I sent you. You were invited over. You're more than welcome."

Lily cringed. Now she felt even guiltier.

She didn't know how James managed to sense this as he pulled away from her a little. She could hear the disbelief in his voice. "You _didn't_ read the letters I sent you?"

"I—"

"You're kidding," he said. "Am I really that intolerable?"

She winced. Yesterday it would have taken her no thought to reply, 'Yes, Potter, yes you are,' but today seemed to be a different story. Today was Christmas Eve and she was sitting on a broomstick with him, going back to his estate to spend Christmas with his family completely voluntarily albeit one of very few options. And any bloke that would fly half an hour with a girl, who didn't even want to talk to him, only to fly her back another half an hour (possibly twenty minutes) _on Christmas Eve _because she broke down in tears upon arrival without even _mentioning_ the inconvenience of it all couldn't be that bad.

She sighed. "No," she admitted, "you're not that intolerable. Sorry."

She could feel the movements of him shaking his head.

"If it's any consolation," she began, "I did read the first letter or two."

He laughed blithely. "Ah, I guess it was a longshot anyway."

Lily tried to remember what she had done with the other letters. If she recalled correctly she had tossed a couple on her desk carelessly. Maybe she'd read them when she went home.

A change of subject was in order. "You know, Pott—"

"James."

"Right. James, you still have a couple of questions left for me if you want. You only used three."

"Okay." He took a minute to think. "Would you rather go back in time for a year or go into the future for a year?"

"Neither," she said.

"Really?"

"Do you know how complicated time is?" she asked. "If I went back and changed something I could show up in the present to a completely different world. I'd be living a completely different life. Possibly over something so simply as, say, sleeping in an extra five minutes on a Sunday morning. I may not like _everything_ in my life but I don't think I'd want that."

"Okay, fair enough," James agreed. "And going into the future?"

She shrugged slightly. "There are a million possibilities in that."

"Care to explain?" he prompted.

"What if I saw something terrible?" she suggested. "What if I saw some awful thing happen and I came back unable to control it but always awaiting it?" Lily gave him a second to let that sink in before she moved on. "Or, what if I saw the best things and best moments of my life? And then they're therefore ruined for when I return to the present. I would no longer have things to look forward to.

"That would be disappointing." She quickly let go of James with one arm to brush the hair away from her face.

"Fine. Say you _had_ to do one. Either go back or go forward?"

"Go…back," Lily decided. "What about you?"

"I'm asking the questions," James reminded.

Lily's eyebrows rose. "I'm not allowed to ask any?"

"Nope."

"I hardly think that's equitable."

"That's because it isn't."

"Do you have any idea how much I want to slap you right now?" she asked lightly.

"You'll get your chance for questions later," James assured. "Right now, I still have one question left."

"Ask away." She let out a tired breath. James suspected she didn't realize it, but she leaned against him as she exhaled with her whole body. He wasn't about to point out the unnecessary contact to her, lest she move away and ruin it.

Suddenly he noted the silence and realized Lily was waiting for his question. He swiftly supplied one. "What's the biggest risk you've ever taken?"

Lily thought this over carefully.

After a full minute of her thinking James couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "What?" she snapped. "I'm thinking."

"Have you not done anything risky?" he asked. "Ever? You've never taken a chance, have you?"

"I have, too," she argued.

"No, you haven't."

"Yes, I have."

"No, you haven't."

"Yes, I—This is puerile. What do you know?"

"I know you haven't done a single daring thing since, well, ever."

"Shut up," she said. "If you know so much, then why ask the question in the first place?"

"I could be wrong," he said, "as highly unlikely as that is."

She scoffed before replying. "Going to Hogwarts."

"What?"

"The riskiest thing I've ever done," she explained. "Going to Hogwarts. Changed my life forever."

"Hogwarts isn't risky," James pointed out.

"It is when you're an eleven year old girl with no knowledge about magic whatsoever. Surrounded by kids who already think you're weird enough." She paused. "Muggle-born," she said, "remember?"

Well, now he felt like an ignorant and insensitive jerk. "Right," he said lamely.

Lily nodded.

"Okay," James said, "your turn. Five questions."

A minute later Lily had made up her mind. "Okay. What is your biggest pet peeve?"

"Pet peeve?" he asked.

"Something you can't stand," she elaborated.

"Ah," James said in understanding. "Er…I don't think I have one."

"Yes you do," she said. "Everybody has a pet peeve. You can't just…be _okay_ with everything."

"Well…I hate it when the bad people win?" he suggested.

"That doesn't count," Lily told him. "_Everyone_ could say that."

"Oh." He was quiet for a minute, contemplating something. Apparently a pet peeve was something small...he thought. "I hate it when my peas roll into the rest of my dinner," he announced finally.

She laughed.

"What?" he asked. "That counts, doesn't it?"

"Not…really," she said.

"Well what's yours then?"

"I'm asking the questions," Lily quipped, throwing his line back at him.

"Right," James muttered. "Give me an example then?"

"Like when people chew with their mouth open. Or messy rooms."

"I live with Sirius," James laughed, "neither of those apply."

"Of course," Lily agreed. "Okay, we'll get back to that then. Moving on."

"Please," James said in relief.

"What's something you hate about me?"

The broom stopped short as James sat up in surprised at her question. "What?"

She smirked to herself. "You heard me."

"I don't hate anything abo—"

"Oh come on."

"I don't."

"Come on, tell me. One thing."

"I don't _hate_ anything about you."

"What if I told you I put peas in everything?" She felt his shrug. "Even in mashed potatoes," she said, "and butter and breakfast foods."

"I'd, uh, I'd do most of the cooking," he supplied.

"Really."

"I could eat…around them I suppose."

She found his persistence a little frustrating. It was strange that she found herself smiling anyway though.

"One thing you don't like about me then."

James sighed. "Can't you ask another question?"

"No."

"Fine." He considered his words carefully. "For the most part, I admire your strong-will, but your stubbornness can be a little infuriating."

"Is that all?"

"As far as I know, yes," he replied. "The one thing stopping you from giving me a fair shot."

"You don't think the problem could have something to do with you perhaps?" she asked.

"Not anymore."

She didn't have anything to say to that and instead chose to change the topic. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

He laughed. "Are you suggesting something?"

"_No._ It's a question, answer it." He opened his mouth but she interrupted. "Honestly please. Save the lines for someone who might actually fall for them."

"You know me so well."

"Shut up."

"But, love, you wanted me to answer the question."

"Potter, don't—"

"Ah, ah, ah," he sang, "what's my name?"

"James," she said begrudgingly. "Shall I just change the question altogether?"

"No, no," James told her. "I've got an answer for this one."

"Feel like sharing?" Lily inquired after a beat.

"I believe that there are people out there who are…_meant_ for you."

"You believe in soul mates," Lily summed up.

"Er, no," he said. "Didn't say that."

"Well, what are you saying then?"

James thought about this. What was he saying? "I think there are people who you're just meant to connect with but I don't believe things like love existing between two people simply because they're 'destined' for each other and all that. I think to an extent it's compatibility that way, but I think people make a relationship work because they work together to make it work." He paused. "Am I making sense?"

"Plenty, actually," she said in surprise.

"Good." He couldn't help himself. "But, I mean, if _you_ believe in soul mates, I am _more _than available to be yours."

"Oh. And you were so close," she said.

"Really?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes," Lily informed him. "So close to not ruining it."

"It? It what?"

"Believe it or not, sometimes you say things and I start to think you're really…I don't know."

"What?"

"Like I could get along with you," Lily phrased.

"Really?" he asked, but before he had even finished the word Lily had continued.

"And then you throw things like that in."

James frowned. "It was a joke."

"So you didn't mean it?" she asked.

James felt as though this was a trick question. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. Enlighten me."

"Can't we just forget I said it?"

"No."

"Look, no more lines, okay? I swear."

"You can keep that promise?" she asked.

"Definitely." Pause. "Probably."

The laugh that escaped her wasn't exactly on purpose, but she didn't feel the need to take it back in any way.

"Okay," she said, "hm. Next question. If you could have anything, anything in the world, what would it be?"

"Your—" He stopped himself. "Sorry. No more lines. I think—"

"_What _were you going to finish that sentence with?" she demanded.

James' eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he realized what she was presuming. "Love!" he exclaimed. "Er, affection. Your affection. That's what I was saying."

"Right." She sounded a little dubious but he accepted this and deemed it okay to move on.

"What counts as anything?"

"Um, anything?"

"Okay, then I'd want my family and myself to remain healthy and generally happy until the day we each die."

She hummed uncertainly and James let out an audible sigh. "That doesn't count," he said flatly.

"Mm, I meant materialistic things, really."

"I see."

"Don't say it like that. It's just a question. I'm not superficial."

"I don't think you are," James said.

"I'm not."

He thought about this for a moment. "I'd want my own professional quidditch team."

"Interesting."

"Really?"

"No," she said teasingly.

"So close," James whistled.

"So close," Lily agreed.

"You've got one more question," James informed her.

"Technically, I have two. You've yet to adequately answer my first."

"No, technically I owe you two _answers_," he corrected. "You've only got one more question."

"Fine," Lily relented.

"So," James prompted, "what have you got left?"

"I'm going to save it. I'm tired." Lily decided finally. She paused as if thinking this over. "Mhm," she agreed, "yep. I'm going to save it."

"Save it?" James asked. "Who says you're allowed to save it?"

"I do. It's mine. I'm saving it."

"Not fair," he accused.

"I never said I was fair."

She heard the grin in his voice. "Fair enough."

There was a short silence.

"You're really going to…to _hoard_ your question?" James asked.

"Hoard?" Lily echoed incredulously. "I'm not hoarding, I'm saving."

"No, no," James said, "you're hoarding. In fact, you're a…a _question hoarder_."

She laughed at the absurdity of the title. "You're ridiculous," she told him. "It's one question. I don't think it can be hoarding when there's only one. Truly and utterly ridiculous."

He chuckled at her and then they fell into a bit of a lull. She closed her eyes, the warming charm beginning to fade away from her and the cold air slowly starting to breakthrough and brush her cheeks. She leaned a little closer into James, letting his body block her from the cold. His warming charm was wearing off as well, but he had no one to shield him from the wind. He told himself this wasn't so bad though, he had Lily tucked against his chest, and he was taking her home. To his home now. She was going to spend Christmas with him. He could handle a little chill.

"Are you cold or is it just me?" Lily asked quietly.

James resisted a shiver. "Ah, it's not so bad."

"Are we almost there?"

"Just about."

"Are you just saying that?"

"Not really. We've got about three minutes left."

Lily nodded against him. "Three minutes. Okay."

"Hey, I've heard about muggles singing, er, carols? Christmas carols?"

"Yes. What about carols?" she said.

"Do you know any?"

"Yes."

"Will you sing one?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, I don't sing."

James sighed. "Please? You don't have to sing well, I'd just like to hear one."

Lily thought of the song that had been going through her mind earlier that morning. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll sing for you."

"I don't think I'd really care to hear you sing, James."

"What? Why?" James sounded appalled. "I have a lovely singing voice."

"I'm sure."

"Just a little even? A few lines? That's all I'm asking."

"I get an extra question then," Lily bargained.

"Now you're a real question hoarder."

"So be it."

"Okay. One extra question."

Lily took a deep breath. Her voice shook terribly. "_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_." Her voice became a little clearer as she looked up and continued.

James liked her voice, it was pretty. Not great, or one of those natural singing voices, but it was pretty. Melodic and sweet.

She went on for about four or five lines before she stopped. "Happy?"

"Definitely. And guess what?"

"What?" Lily asked.

"We're here."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I should be getting work done at the moment but instead I've decided to procrastinate and edit this. Terrible of me, I know. **

**Anyhow, some of you guys are just too good. Am I totally predictable?**

**I was supposed to wait a day before posting another chapter, but that idea was shot to hell the second I opened Word and went to story files rather than actual work. So. Oh well. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	5. Chapter 5

Lily stood in the Potter's foyer, looking around with interest. James checked the time.

"Oh shite," he muttered.

Lily spun around, having not been paying attention to him. "Pardon?"

"Er, nothing," he said.

"Prongs?" Sirius' voice rang out, coming from somewhere above and filling the foyer.

James went towards the stairs and looked up; sure enough Sirius was sitting atop the banister. "Get off of there Sirius!" he yelled. "Mum's going to kill you if you don't get yourself killed first!"

"Don't get your knickers in twist," Sirius said. "I'm perfectly fine. What does Mum know?"

James shrugged. "She's coming this way."

"F—" Sirius jumped in panic and slipped off the banister, falling to first floor.

Lily screamed a pointed her wand at him. Praying her aim wasn't off she shouted, "Immobulus!" A dress robes clad Sirius froze about a foot and a half above the ground, hovering above a large square of dense looking sponge material. Lily's head whipped to James, who had his wand pointed in the direction of the sponge and a disbelieving laugh escaping his smirk, and then back to the motionless Sirius, who was looking wide-eyed and reckless.

Her heart was pounding. "Oh my word," she breathed. She looked at James. "What just happened?"

James removed the spell holding Sirius suspended mid-fall and watched his body hit the sponge with a slight _thush_. He sat upright and bounced on the comfy material. "You two haven't left yet?" he asked.

"We left about an hour ago you dimwit," James said.

Sirius grinned. "Yet you're still _here_, calling me a dimwit, dimwit."

"Lily is spending Christmas with us," James announced, "for, erm…undisclosed reasons."

Lily looked uncomfortable at this and Sirius held up his hands. "No judging, Evans; I'm here without blood relation."

"Right," she agreed. She felt that a change of subject would do well. "What just happened there?" she asked, gesturing from the above floor to where Sirius sat.

"The fall?" Sirius questioned. "No harm done, just lost my balance for a moment there is all." He shrugged. "Thanks for your efforts though. Jamesie here had me covered."

Lily shook her head. "What—is this habitual in this household? People just tumble stories at a time every day?"

"More like every three weeks," James said.

"Pardon my exaggeration," Lily apologized.

Sirius jumped up and vanished the cushion. "Alright, are my robes wrinkled?" he asked.

"What?" James said, bewildered.

"Are my robes _creased_ in any way?" Sirius reiterated.

"No…Why?"

"Mum spent a good hour trying to straighten them out," Sirius explained. "If I get them wrinkled, soiled, or mussed at all she will have a conniption."

"Where is Mum anyway?"

"James?"

"There she is," Sirius sang.

"James? Darling, is that you? Have you just gotten back? Are you in your—" Mrs. Potter rounded the corner and her eyes landed on the three adolescents before her. "Oh. James, you need to get in your robes, the ball starts in a half hour, and Lily…dear, I thought James was taking you home."

"I…well, I…if you don't mind that is…" Lily was turning redder and redder with each unfound word.

"Lily is spending the evening with us," James interrupted. "You don't mind I invited her."

"Not at all," Mrs. Potter said with a smile.

"Thank you," Lily said timidly. "I—oh! Your ball! You're having a ball. James, I couldn't possibly—"

"Yes, you could," he contradicted.

"Dear, it's fine," his mum assured. "Honestly, if you'd like to attend you're more than welcomed to."

"I'd love to." Lily nodded politely. "However, I don't really have the proper attire and I don't want to impose on your event…"

"You're not imposing," Mrs. Potter said.

"Don't worry about it Evans."

"I kind of like the jumper actually," James commented. Lily looked at him. "It's adorable," he whispered.

"Thanks," she said.

Mrs. Potter clapped her hands together firmly. "Okay. It's settled. James, go get into your robes, Sirius go find the elves and ask that they make that one hundred forty-_four_ meals to prepare, and Lily…do your parents know your whereabouts?"

"No, Mrs. Potter," Lily said, abashed.

"James, show Lily to a spare room and find her owl. Dear, write to your parents; they must be worried sick. I'll go see if I find you something to wear. Sound good?"

Lily nodded automatically. "Definitely. Thank you so much."

"You're most certainly welcome. Now, go, get to it, we've only a half hour before guests start to arrive."

They nodded and then Sirius went off to do as he had been instructed and James turned to Lily as Mrs. Potter went up the wide curving staircase. Lily watched as the woman passed by the spot where Sirius had been sitting just moments ago.

James gestured by ways of a head tilt towards the left. "Upstairs," he said, "come on."

She pointed at the staircase in front of them, where Mrs. Potter had gone. "Upstairs?" she asked.

"This way," he told her, leading to the left and glancing back to make sure she was following him. She was, albeit a little confusedly.

They walked down a corridor and past a couple of doors, and Lily found herself wondering to what rooms they led. She didn't have much time to ponder any of them however as suddenly it looked like the corridor ended. James turned into a nook and Lily leaned around to see what was there but James had already started up the winding stairs, loping up the steps as though it was nothing. Lily was cautious as she climbed after him, minding each narrow and angled stair carefully.

"Watch that one, it wobbles," James warned.

Lily heeded the advice and skipped over the stair, James nodded back at her and then they were in front of a wooden door. James nudged it open with his shoulder, and brought them into a marble-floored hallway that seemed to match the décor of the rest of the house—or at least the areas Lily had already seen.

"This house is beautiful," Lily commented, taking notice of the gilded mirror and the pretty painting hung against the cream walls.

"…Thanks," James said.

He opened a couple of doors and looked inside, shutting them behind him before he opened a final one and nodded at what he saw. "You can use this one," he told her. "The toilet's there," he pointed across the corridor. "Call for Francy if you need anything."

"Francy?"

James nodded. "House elf. Happy to help."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go get ready."

"Okay."

James lingered near the door as Lily moved to step inside. "My room's on the other side of the main stairs," he said. "Ah, far right." He motioned down the hall, around a corner she couldn't see past, to the right, and then even farther to the right. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If you're looking for me." He paused. "Or Sirius. He's a door over."

Lily nodded. "I'll just go…" She opened the door wider and stepped inside, not even looking around the room as her eyes stayed on James, waiting for him to leave.

"Lily…are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"When I took you home was that—"

"I don't want to—"

"Talk about it," James finished with her. "Okay."

"Right." Lily pulled the sleeves of her jumper, pulled them tight until she could hold the slightly scratchy material in her fists. She wrapped her arms around herself. James turned to walk away. "Um, James?" she said.

He pivoted around with a hand at the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah?"

"Thanks…thanks again. I really—"

"Lily, you can stop saying thank you," James told her.

"Okay."

"Good." He nodded. "Oh, and I'll send the owl your way, keep the window open. There should be an inkwell and some parchment in the desk."

Lily opened her mouth to say 'okay' but stopped herself. She was beginning to feel as though the only three words coming out of her mouth now were 'thank', 'you' and 'okay'. She settled on nodding.

"Alright." He reached out and touched her arm. She didn't move away as he thought she might. She let him, and he suddenly felt awkward about it as she wasn't meeting his eyes. His arm dropped and Lily looked up at him finally. "I'll—"

"Prronnngs," Sirius' voice drawled out from somewhere distant.

James took a step back from Lily, leaning away for good measure so he wouldn't be yelling at her in any way as he called back, "What is it?"

"Mum wants to know if you're in your robes yet!"

"I'm going!"

Even more distant. "Not yet Mum!" Closer now. "She says you better hurry! She wants you to greet the guests!"

"I'm…I am getting ready!"

"You're with Lily, you prat! Isn't that right Lily?" It sounded as though he said something else but it wasn't loud enough for Lily to make out. She thought he was talking to Mrs. Potter.

Lily looked at James. He shrugged. "He's nowhere near me Black!" she shouted.

"Lies!" Sirius yelled. "All of it; lies!" He paused. "You know, soon I'm going to be the 'good' child! Head Boy badge or not, at least I do as I'm told!"

"I'm going to get ready!" James hollered. He turned to Lily. "Bye for now." He gave her a half salute/half wave and then disappeared.

"Bye for now," she repeated to the empty space before her.

She opened the door behind her and stepped inside, leaning against it as it closed. "Wow," she breathed. The room was about one and a half times the size of her room back at home and it was decorated nicely without being too overwhelming. The floor was dark hardwood but the majority of it was covered by a large, deep red rug, the bed was of fair size, dressed in luxurious cream bedding with the beige hangings pulled back from around it, a nightstand beside it. The wallpaper was gold and red—very Gryffindor, Lily thought—and there was in fact, a desk sitting against the wall, beneath a window.

She went over and undid the latch to push the window open and then she went over to the vanity to glance in the mirror. Her hair was a little wild from the flying, not frizzy per se but far from neat. The little makeup she had been wearing was smudged just slightly under her eyes. Considering the tears from earlier she figured it could have been a lot worse.

Telling herself she'd go freshen up later, she sat down at the desk. She found the parchment and inkwell James had said would be there and then went through a drawer or two before finding quills.

Her fingers drummed on the desk as she sought the right words. The owl arrived at the window and sat on the sill, its head cocked at her. She smiled apologetically. "I'll just be a moment."

The bird seemed to accept this and hopped onto the desk, waiting patiently.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_ Lily began. She reconsidered. No, she decided, Petunia needn't be included.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm sorry to have left the way I did. I'm fine though, at a friend's home. Please don't worry about me and don't let this ruin Christmas in any way. That's not my intention._

_I put the Christmas presents under my desk. Open them when it's officially Christmas, no sooner. Dad, don't shake yours, it's fragile. The box of chocolates in the top drawer can go to Vernon. I'm sure he won't mind it isn't wrapped._

_Tell Petunia I'm sorry once again, if it will make a difference._

_Happy Christmas, I love you._

_Always,_

_Lily_

She rolled and tied the letter to the owl's leg, gave the bird a few directions and then sent it off. Once the owl was gone she wandered her way across the corridor to the loo. She wet her fingertips under the faucet and then wiped away the smudges beneath her eyes, telling herself the red she had now caused from rubbing would fade away quickly. She ran her fingers through her curling red hair and shook her head.

"Okay," she told her reflection, "okay." She let out a long sigh and ran the cold water over her hands. She shook off the excess water and pressed her cool hands against her cheeks and forehead. Staring down her reflection she took a deep breath. "Okay," she said. And she decided that would be her last 'okay' of the night.

A few minutes later she found herself lying back on the guest bed, the cream bedding feeling soft and inviting under her fingertips. She rolled to her side and curled up, closing her eyes for just a moment.

"Oh," she heard faintly, "dear. James, darling, she's asleep. I don't think we should wake her."

She was having trouble finding the will to speak in the calm that had washed over her.

"But—"

"James, if the girl needs to rest then leave her be. The ball will still be going on; she won't miss anything."

"Well…well, she'll get cold like that." She heard James approach the bed but it seemed he walked right by her. She opened her eyes and saw him go over to the window, closing it and then going back over to her. He didn't notice her consciousness as he went to pull a blanket over her, and as his hands brushed over her arms she jumped.

"Whoa," James exclaimed, moving back. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Lily said. "Or, I mean, I just dozed off."

James nodded.

Lily took a long look at him. He was in his dress robes now. "You look good," she told him.

He grinned at her. "I do try."

"Your hair looks unnatural."

James raised a hand to his hair carefully. He had worked hard to try and get it neat and tamed. He thought he had done a decent job. "Messy already, eh?" he asked nervously.

"Too neat," she said with a smile. It wasn't even really; it was sticking up a little at the very top. In comparison to how it usually looked however, it was rather tidy.

James chuckled. "Give it an hour, it'll loosen up."

Lily laughed in amusement. She scooted to the edge of the bed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "So, how much time before the ball begins?"

James seemed to remember something. "Oh, right. Mum!" he bellowed. "Lily's up!"

Mrs. Potter came hurrying into the room excitedly, a dress thrown over each shoulder. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Lily noted how exquisitely the woman before her was dressed. She was wearing a soft gold gown, a full skirt, capped sleeves, long white gloves, a very modest, straight neckline with beautiful embroidered details. Her hair was pulled up in an elaborate bun that Lily couldn't even begin to fathom how it was formed. She looked lovely and incredibly elegant though, she carried her age with such grace.

"Alright," she announced, "I've found two gowns that I imagine may fit you." She laid them both out on the bed. "Now, I'm aware they're a little outdated but I haven't been anywhere near your size since I was…well, since I was your age."

Lily looked at the dress robes. The first was a pale blue satin gown, a high, slight v of a neckline and a back that dipped down rather low. The second was a dusty pink lace, thin straps to hold it up and a long tiered lace skirt. They weren't modern in any way, but Lily thought they were pretty.

"We haven't got much time," Mrs. Potter said thoughtfully. "We can get you ready though. No worries. Now, which shall you try on first?"

Lily pointed to the pale blue and Mrs. Potter nodded. She turned to her son. "Out," she ordered.

"What?"

"Out!" his mum shooed. "Out, out, out! Lily's going to change."

Lily blushed as the two left her to undress.

She put on the blue gown and shook her head at her reflection in the vanity. The colour seemed to wash her out and it didn't sit right on her hips.

"Lily," Mrs. Potter called from the corridor, "can I see how it looks?"

"Um…sure," Lily replied. She opened the door and was surprised to see that James had left, it was just Mrs. Potter.

"Hm. It's nice," the older woman said, "but maybe we ought to try the other one as well."

Lily nodded in complete agreement. She looked over at the other dress and suddenly was a little wary.

"What's wrong?"

Lily wiped her expression, not wanting to offend the woman. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that...well, I've always been told that pink isn't quite my colour," she explained, touching her fiery red hair self-consciously.

Mrs. Potter shook her head. "Try it on, dear, I'm rarely ever wrong."

Lily nodded, not wanting to be difficult. She was given a moment by herself in the room once again to change.

She opened the door to let Mrs. Potter back in and as the woman stepped inside through the open door she could hear the noise of guests arriving float up from somewhere distant.

"Well," Mrs. Potter said with a smile, "I was correct, once again."

Lily went over to the mirror. Usually pink merely made her look even paler than normal, and she hadn't been sure how the lace would flatter her. But the dusty pink seemed to bring out the tones in her skin, and it had a contrast to her hair that made it suitable. The layer of lace that hung over the bust also went to drape off her shoulders, leaving her shoulders bare but for those thin straps holding the dress up.

Mrs. Potter went over to her and took the two strings hanging from the sides of the gown and tied them in the front at Lily's waist. There was no need really, the dress fell to accentuate her figure regardless, but there they were. "You look darling in it," Mrs. Potter admired.

"Thank you."

"You like it?"

She nodded as she moved her eyes from her reflection to the older woman's. "Yes, I do."

"Lovely." Her smile only widened. "Now, I have to go down to entertain. Merlin knows you can't trust those boys alone for too long. If you want help call Francy, she's brilliant when it comes to hair and such. Oh, I put the shoes over…there," she pointed to the bench at the foot of the bed where a pair of sensible heels sat. "I'll see you downstairs soon then?"

"Definitely. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Lily waited until the door had shut before she sat down at the vanity and pulled her hair onto her shoulders. She fiddled with it for a moment, twirling the curls around her finger and pulling it up and back experimentally. She sighed.

She looked around, not quite sure how to go about this. "Francy?" she called unsurely.

"Yes, miss?"

* * *

**A/N: Hi. So there's that chapter. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who is reading and an even bigger thank you to everyone reviewing, you all make my day. I've definitely noticed the consistent reviewers, we both know who you are, and I'd like to acknowledge you as super great people, simply because you are. **

**Sorry for slight delay with this chapter. I'm trying to deal with life and keep the updates relatively close together at the same time. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	6. Chapter 6

James shook the hand of yet another nameless person. Actually, the man most likely had a name and James had probably been informed of it at one time or another but he wasn't all too concerned to remember it. Besides, if he was going to be addressed as 'my boy' and 'young man' he was more than happy to return the greetings with either a generalized 'sir' or 'miss'.

James shared a look with Sirius as they saw the next woman enter. Her hair was up in some tall elaborate style, her robes incredibly layered and frilly. They both put on contained smiles as she reached them.

"Jaames," she sang, arms outstretched for a hug.

He indulged her in an embrace, stepping forward so she could squeeze him tightly. He knew the worst had yet to happen though as the woman pulled back and her bright, unnaturally red lips pulled to a smile. Then he saw her matching red nails as her hands raised and he braced himself.

Sirius laughed as he watched James' cheeks being mercilessly pinched.

James shot him a glare and then turned back to the guest with a smirk. "Aunt Clarissa," he said, "you remember _Sirius_, don't you?"

"Siirius," Aunt Clarissa cooed. She repeated her actions, hugging Sirius and then moving to pinch his cheeks.

Sirius quickly slapped his hands over his cheeks and Aunt Clarissa looked at him in surprise. "Ah…my goodness," Sirius said flatly, "I, uh, have to go check on the punch." He made to rush into the hall but James refused to step aside and lose his companion to face the rest of the guests.

"My cousin Elizabeth should be here any minute now," he reminded lowly.

Sirius slowly lowered his hands and resumed his place next to his best mate. "Punch can wait."

"So boys," Aunt Clarissa said, "what trouble have you been getting into?"

"No trouble at all, Aunt Clarissa," they chorused a rather familiar shtick between the two of them and the aunts and uncles they saw annually.

"That's what we like to hear," Aunt Clarissa sing-songed. They leaned back simultaneously as she reached forward to pinch their cheeks once again. She couldn't get too close with her many layers of skirt, so she instead settled for brushing off their lapels, ridding them of invisible lint.

Sirius and James both chuckled obligingly.

"Well, boys," the woman leaned in towards them as though she were telling them something top secret, "you'll never guess what presents I've put under the tree for you this year."

If there was one thing James and Sirius could rely on and appreciate from Aunt Clarissa it was the birthday and Christmas presents. The woman lived alone, or rather alone with her four or five cats, so she really hadn't anyone to spoil or anyone to spoil her. She was constantly throwing parties to have company and 'potential suitors' as she called them, but for the most part she just planned and counted down to the major holidays. And she _loved_ to spoil James; every birthday, every Christmas and every giant package of sweets sent every Halloween. And when Sirius came along, a well acknowledged addition to the family, everything was just sent along in twofold.

They both got excited, looking at each other and then back at their slightly batty aunt. "What'dya get us this year, Aunt Rissy?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Oh, you'll have to wait and see."

Sirius frowned.

"We're looking forward to it," James said quickly. There was a pause. "Ah, there are drinks going around the ballroom. I'm sure everybody will be glad to see you." Thankfully his aunt took the bait and bustled off to into the grand room to greet everyone else.

James moved on to shake the hand of the next passing person with a smile and a 'good evening', glancing back at the staircase for any signs of her.

"Not yet," Sirius whispered.

"What?" James asked.

"Evans," Sirius said, "she hasn't come down yet. Neither has Mum."

"Oh," James said.

"You want to switch places?" Sirius offered. He was at a better angle to keep an eye on the staircase.

"No, that's okay," James said.

"Alright." Sirius stuck out a hand to the next passing gentlemen and James helped an older woman out of her cloak.

He kept glancing over at the staircase, only half listening to the small talk being made towards and around him. He straightened his robes and continued to fiddle with his bowtie, smoothing back the sides of his hair and rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"Oi," Sirius hissed between greetings, "you're going to give yourself whiplash like that, mate."

James sighed.

"Mum's here," Sirius noted.

James head whipped towards the staircase; that time he thought that maybe he really had caused himself whiplash. It wasn't even worth it though as his mother was in fact slowly approaching them but Lily was nowhere to be seen. He sighed.

Sirius elbowed him sharply in the side and James looked up. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"James," his mum said patiently, "I asked what the matter was. Though now I believe I needn't bother asking."

"He's just anxious to see his Lily," Sirius waved off.

His mum laughed good-naturedly and James frowned. "Oh, don't look like that," she told him, "she'll be down soon, she's getting dressed and ready."

James nodded.

Sirius laughed and patted his friend's shoulder. "No worries, mate. We're standing right in front of the door," he gestured obviously at the large grand doors before them. "If she tried to leave we'd absolutely see her. And you've got her three stories up. Evans wouldn't jump." He paused. "Nah, Evans wouldn't jump."

James scowled at his friend. "She's here by her own free will this time."

"Oh right."

"Yeah."

Mrs. Potter looked at the boys as her third cousin came into the foyer. Sirius and James both straightened up instantly and held out their hands to greet the guests.

"James, Sirius," the man acknowledged with a broad smile.

"Uncle Warren!" Sirius shook the man's hand enthusiastically. "How've you been?"

"I've been good, boy, I've been good." Uncle Warren nodded.

"Now the party starts," Sirius announced.

James clapped his uncle on the back. "You feel like a drink, Uncle Warren?"

"Does a chimera bite hurt like—"

"Warren!" Mrs. Potter admonished quickly.

Warren didn't look ashamed in the slightest as he spun around to face James' mother with a beaming grin and open arms. "Amelia!" he exclaimed.

"Cousin Warren." She laughed as she hugged him.

"Amelia, you look lovely," he complimented. "Now where can you get me that drink?"

"Right this way," Mrs. Potter directed.

"I could go for a drink, too, actually," Sirius chimed.

"Drink?" Mrs. Potter repeated. "The only drinks you boys will be having tonight are butterbeer, pumpkin juice, punch and eggnog. Understood?"

"Understood," James replied automatically.

"Sirius," their mum prompted.

"Understood," Sirius agreed.

"Good." Mrs. Potter nodded, assured, and continued into the hall.

"Understood," Sirius repeated under his breath, "not necessarily followed."

James sighed, not really expecting anything less from his brother.

Sirius waved their seemingly perpetually drunk uncle closer. The man liked his drinks, but he didn't need them to get drunk. Uncle Warren wasn't drunk with alcohol; he was drunk with philosophy, drunk with company and drunk with life. As he toddled his way over, Sirius leaned down towards the shorter, rounder man. "Mister Warren," he said sternly, "do you remember what you promised us the other year?"

"Promised?"

"Yeah," Sirius said. "And don't you try and tell us you don't remember."

"Remember?"

"Yeah," Sirius said. "And I know you were sober Mister Warren."

"Sober?"

Now Sirius realized that their nutty uncle was doing this repetitive bit on purpose. He narrowed his eyes at the man, mock scrutinizing him. "Uncle Warren…"

"Mister Black…"

"We're of age now, seventeen, you're getting us the _real_ drinks this year, right?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know boys," Warren said with exaggerated consideration, "the eggnog is pretty good."

"Warren, man, come on," Sirius said with a raised eyebrow.

"If your mother finds out…" Uncle Warren began.

"She won't find out," Sirius said quickly.

"I had nothing to do with it," Warren finished. "After dinner, alright boys?"

"Alright," they agreed.

James didn't really care, in all honesty. Sure, he drank at after quidditch wins at school sometimes but it was more of a social lubricant than anything else. Something to hold up when everyone called, 'Cheers!' Aside from that, he didn't care much for alcohol. He could take it or leave it really.

Sirius however, he quite liked the whiskey and rum. He said he drank to take the edge off of things, to let his mind get away for a bit. Hearing about the kind of people Sirius lived with, James couldn't really blame him. There was certainly an edge in that household.

In the presence of friends, the liquor only made Sirius happier though, more laid back, enhancing his reckless and carefree self. In a good way for the most part. James had to give him some credit though; his friend did know how to hold his liquor, better than James himself. Most of the time Sirius just drank for the hell of it, just because he could. James, on the other hand, drank moderately, not quite sure what he'd do whilst inebriated.

"Hey," Sirius said as Uncle Warren ambled away into the hall, "when do you think Dad's going to get here? Did he say?"

James shook his head. "No, he didn't say. He told us in time for Christmas, so that's as soon as he can between now and midnight tomorrow."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully.

"He'll get here as soon as he can," James said, filling the silence. One of his mother's friends arrived with her husband and daughter and James moved to greet them.

"Good evening James," his mum's friend said in heavy French accent. "How is your mother?"

"She's as lovely as ever," James said with a charming grin. "And how are you?"

"Just fine," she said.

Her husband shook both James' and Sirius' hands. "Is your father here tonight boys?" he asked, his accent much lighter than his wife's. "I can't remember the last time I got to have a good laugh with him."

"Not yet," Sirius said.

The woman gave both of them a pitying smile and James stiffened. He hated that look. That look that he got from family friends whenever they heard that his father wasn't home at the moment. That pitying smile and sympathetic tilt of their heads. They made it seem as though his father wasn't there at all—as though he wasn't there for their family.

Nobody worked in most of these pureblood families. They weren't expected to work. It was below them and it was something they needn't do. That included his parents in all honesty. Working wasn't necessary for them. Their Gringotts accounts were filled with galleons they hadn't worked for. It was all old money that they could live off of beyond comfortably for several generations if they used it right. But his father was doing a good thing. He was out there helping people, stopping the bad guys and saving the innocent people.

There were rumours swirling about wars approaching, about forces forming, and about You Know Who rising. There couldn't possibly be too many aurors. James was proud to say his father was one and his father was proud to be one.

He didn't need this woman or anyone else's pity.

James kept his tongue in check as he smiled at the man. "He's on his way," he informed him.

"I look forward to his arrival then," the man said with a laugh.

James knew they meant well but there was no doubt that they saw themselves as rich, superior, purebloods just as majority of the other guests at this little event did. It was just the way they were taught to think of themselves, the way they were raised.

He resisted a scowl as he turned his attention to the little girl that had arrived with the couple. He squatted low to get to the girl's eye level.

"Hello," he said to her, "have we met before?" He happened to remember her from last year, though he couldn't recall her name. He wondered if she'd even remember him or Sirius, or anyone else for that matter. She was very young and if he remembered anything from being her age and at these sorts of things it was all the unfamiliar faces.

He was surprised when the girl nodded, her blonde ringlets bouncing with her movements.

"We have?" James said. "Will you tell me your name?"

She was quiet.

"_Je m'appelle James,_" he introduced, "_comment t'appelles-tu?_"

"_Je m'appelle Lucie Dubois,_" she returned softly.

"_Lucie, c'est un beaux nom,_" he complimented.

"_Merci_," she whispered.

"Lucie!" her mother called sharply, gesturing the child to her side.

Lucie's expression fell a bit, not that she was smiling too widely to begin with.

James, continuing in his fairly fluent French turned to her mother. "I can watch her," he offered, "if Lucie would like to stay with me to greet the guests."

"No," her mother said. "Thank you, James, but Lucie will join us inside." She turned to her daughter. "_Maintenant, viens ici Lucie_."

Lucie obediently went to her mother's side and followed her into the hall.

James sighed and straightened to his full height again. Sirius laughed.

"Were you just rejected by a three year old?"

James nodded sadly. "I believe I was."

"Well, I guess that makes two now," Sirius observed. "First Evans, now a three year old. Mate, you have _got_ to step it up."

James gave Sirius a dark look at that and Sirius laughed some more. When he had finally composed himself, he turned to take another friendly jab at his best mate but stopped short as he saw the girl cautiously descending the stairs. His eyes widened. "Whoa," he said.

James swiveled to see what Sirius was staring at, or rather whom he was staring at. "Oh sweet Merlin," he let out slowly at the sight of her.

Lily looked up from carefully minding her step to meet the eyes of both boys. Her cheeks turned red and she quickly returned her gaze to her feet.

"She looks—"

"Don't even think about," James ordered, not taking his eyes off of Lily as he directed his comment at Sirius.

"Mate, I'd like to say I'm not, but honestly, look at her."

James aimed his elbow sharply into Sirius' abdomen. "Kidding," Sirius said through a groan.

Lily lifted the skirt of the dress out a bit so she wouldn't trip and let out a relieved sigh as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She touched the side of her hair self-consciously even though the likelihood of it changing between her leaving the bedroom and reaching the foyer was slim. Francy had done a marvelous job. The little elf had helped her fix her makeup and she did her hair in some complicated piling of half of her curls, held in place by about fifty hair pins, and the rest of her hair pinned to one side. She felt like she was beautiful.

And with the look James was giving her, well, it certainly didn't contradict the feeling.

James shot her a beaming grin. "There you are," he said.

She smiled back timidly. "Here I am."

"You look gorgeous," he told her.

"Thank you." She wished Francy could see her now. She told her blush wasn't necessary, she could handle that on her own, cosmetics not needed.

"All credit goes to your mother and Francy though," Lily said.

"My _mother_ wore that?" James asked incredulously, a hint of amusement playing on his features. "Really."

"Have you _seen_ your mother?" Lily asked. "She's stunning. She could wear anything."

"Evans, you should save the compliments for when she's in hearing distance," Sirius suggested.

Lily shook her head at him.

"However, you're standing right here," he continued, "so I'll just say now that you look pretty." He looked at James for a reaction. He was glad he hadn't gone with the first adjective that came to mind.

"Thanks Black," Lily said. "You look smart."

Sirius dusted his shoulders and straightened his jacket. "Don't I know it."

James shook his head. "I'll give him two hours before the bowtie becomes 'too tight' and the jacket makes him 'too hot'."

Lily laughed. "I think he could hold out in the suit a little longer. Surely you pureblood elitists are used to the attire and such."

"Pureblood elitists?" James repeated. "I'd hardly call us—"

"Oh, yes," she said. "High class and all that."

He laughed dryly and shook his head. "Ah…you have no idea."

"What?" she asked. "Being a muggleborn and all?"

"No," he said, "not even. If you're looking for class, you're probably in the wrong place."

"Your family seems wonderful," she said. "Well," she grinned, "exempting you of course."

"Ha ha," he said. "You're too kind. And I don't mean _my_ family. I'm thinking more along the lines of family friends and such. They're not nearly as, uh, _wonderful_. In fact, it's probably best you just…don't interact. I try not to."

Lily looked unsure and confused. "Right." She looked around them. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Welcoming people," Sirius said.

"Oh." Lily nodded. "What good hosts."

"You can go on inside," James told her. "Dinner will probably start soon, anyway."

Lily looked through the wide doors at the many dressed up people with unfamiliar faces. She was suddenly starting to question just how bad of an idea this could be.

"Or," James said, catching her wary expression, "you could go in with us. We're only here for another five minutes."

"Sounds good," she agreed.

"Great."

"Sirius! James!"

Lily jumped at the voice. It was smooth but startling nonetheless. She watched Sirius' growing smirk towards the woman approaching them.

She looked about their age, maybe older. She carried herself with this incredible amount of confidence, wearing a burgundy, backless halter gown that Lily knew she would never feel comfortable in, but the woman standing before them looked completely at ease.

She embraced both of the boys. "How are you?"

"Great," James said.

"Better," Sirius replied, "now that you're here."

She laughed. "Sirius, your flattery will never cease to amuse me."

"Amusement? Not exactly the reaction I was going for here," Sirius told her.

She ignored him and instead turned to Lily. "I'm sorry, I'm being utterly rude. I don't think we've met. I'm Elizabeth."

Lily shook her slender, outstretched hand. "Lily."

Elizabeth's bright, dark eyes widened considerably at this. "Lily? Lily _Evans_," she looked at the two boys for confirmation, "I presume."

"That's me?" Lily smiled meekly. She couldn't really deny the fact that this girl made her feel intimidated. She wondered just what sort of stories this girl had heard about her.

"Well," Elizabeth smiled, "you have no idea how much I've hoped that someday I could meet you."

"I surely hope that's a good thing," Lily said.

"It is," Elizabeth assured. "I have never heard my cousin talk about someone the way he talks about you. In a good way."

Lily nodded warily.

"You want to hear something ridiculously strange?" Elizabeth asked.

Again, she nodded.

"I see this boy," she gestured over at James, "about once or twice a year, at _most_, and you know what I know?"

"No?"

"I knew your eyes are green, even before I walked through that door, and that you're brilliant at charms and you're a shoo-in for Head Girl." She paused. "You _did_ get Head Girl, didn't you?"

James grinned. "Yes, she did."

"Congratulations," Elizabeth wished. "I'd ask who got Head Boy, but Aunt Amelia flooed and owled everyone the day James here received his badge."

Lily laughed and looked at James, his cheeks were tinged pink. She couldn't help a smile at his discomfort. It wasn't every day you saw James Potter embarrassed, it was sort of endearing.

"Can't blame her," Sirius said. "It was probably just her way of proving to herself that it was real."

James shot Sirius a look.

"What?" he asked. "Even you didn't believe Dumbledore had given you the title! It was completely unexpected."

James couldn't disagree with that. Even he had thought Remus was the definite choice for head boy. He wasn't sure what it was. Remus' grades had slipped slightly during the stress of his monthly cycles the previous year. Werewolf cycles that is. Remus' life was far from easy; James was astonished that Remus managed to pull in Outstandings and Exceeds Expectations essay after essay and assignment after assignment. It was quite the accomplishment given the circumstances.

James shrugged. "Where's Remus?"

Sirius checked his watch. "Should be here in the next minute or two, it's nearly eight o'clock and Remus is never late."

"Oh good," Elizabeth smiled excitedly, "I just met Lily Evans and now I get to meet Remus as well? Is…Paul, no…_Peter!_ Is Peter coming here as well?"

"I don't know," James said, "Padfoot, is Pete going to be here?"

Sirius laughed. "I don't know, did he _say_ he was going to be here?"

"How should I know?" James stared at his friend in confusion. "Did he owl you back?"

"What?"

"_Did. He. Owl. You. Back?_" James repeated slowly.

"_No_," Sirius said, using the same patronizing tone James' had, "because _I _didn't _owl him_. _You owled him._"

James shook his head, suddenly realizing where this might be headed. "I sent an invitation to Remus. You were in charge of Pete's."

"No, I sent the invitation to Remus, you sent Pete's."

"I didn't send Pete an invitation."

"Well, I didn't send Pete an invitation."

"You were supposed to!" James said.

"No, I wasn't. I sent Remus' invitation."

"Mum handed me the invitations, she said, 'You can send these to Remus and Peter'. I gave you one and said, 'Send this to Wormtail'. You said you would," James refreshed, going over the entire scene in his head.

"I wanted to send Moony's."

"Well, then you should have said something!" James exclaimed.

"I did!" Sirius yelled back.

"No, you didn't."

"Yeah, I did."

Now that Sirius mentioned it, James did recall some sort of second conversation about the two invitations. He couldn't remember what had been agreed upon though.

"Why the bloody hell did it matter anyway?" James asked.

As the boys continued on arguing Elizabeth turned to Lily. "Are they like this at school, too?"

Lily opened her mouth to reply but shut it a half second later when she realized she didn't have an answer. "I don't know," she said honestly.

Elizabeth gave her an odd look.

"I'm not around them a lot," Lily explained. "I mean, I guess they're quite the riot at school but, personally, I guess I don't know too much." The truth of this was a little surprising for her. She, not to mention just about every other person at Hogwarts, thought they had James, Sirius, even Remus and Peter pegged to a tee. Maybe she was wrong. She didn't know all that much really.

Elizabeth eyed her curiously. "You and James aren't dating," she said, waiting for either contradiction or agreement.

"We're not," Lily agreed.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Lily said awkwardly.

"Just friends then or…?" the girl allowed the sentence to trail off, leaving a wide amount of room for Lily to add in her own endings.

"Um…yes, I suppose so." She _was_ spending Christmas with him and his family after all.

"Interesting," Elizabeth commented.

Lily nodded, not knowing what to say.

They both turned as a slight breeze came through the opening doors. The boys didn't seem to notice as they continued their repetitive loop of bickering. Lily broke out into a smile at another familiar face.

"Remus!" she exclaimed.

"So _that's_ Remus," Elizabeth said in consideration.

"Lily?" Remus asked, bemused. She ran up to him, or as much of a run as she could achieve on the smooth floors in her little heels, and hugged him tightly in greeting.

Remus grinned despite his confusion, hugging her back. He was about to ask just what turn of events had brought about her presence when James and Sirius suddenly spun around at Lily's rush towards Remus.

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed. "Would you tell James here—" he began, just as James started with, "Remus! Did I not send—" and Remus cut in with, "Hey, are you guys aware you sent me _two_ invitations?"

James heaved a sigh. "We're very aware actually, thanks Remus."

Remus shrugged. "No problem."

"It's your fault," Sirius muttered.

"Like hell it's my fault," James shot back under his breath.

"It's alright," Remus said. "I got one, didn't I?"

They shrugged.

"Right." Remus nodded. "So, uh, when's Pete getting here?"

"Ask James."

"Ask Sirius."

* * *

A/N: Hello, I'm in a good mood tonight and I hope you are, too. At any rate, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, it was longer than the last. I believe I edited this but if you catch any mistakes please let me know.

Please review. They make me happy and so looking forward to them. Also a big thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, a bigger thanks to everyone who favourited or followed, and the biggest thanks to everyone who reviewed! Tell me of there's anything you all want to see in this story.

Anyways,

Scarlett


	7. Chapter 7

Lily looked around the grand room in awe. The sparkling chandelier hanging in the middle of the room paired with the glowing candlesticks lining the walls gave the room an ethereal glow, and the light reflected off of the marble dance floor with a shining gold gleam. It was surreal.

James and Sirius led Remus and Lily to a round table off to the left of the dance floor. It was in the middle of everything, and as James gestured for her to sit, actually pulling the chair out for her, she realized she had a view of the entire room from where she sat. She smiled at all of the beautiful dresses and the finely dressed men. It was all so fancy.

She should have been at home, finishing her plate of roast turkey, Brussels sprouts, and mashed potatoes that weren't entirely mashed because her mother never did get _all_ of the lumps. Instead, she was in a hall and there were people walking around with silver trays, finishing serving the hors d'oeuvres as people slowly took their seats for dinner. One of the servers came by and placed bubbly drinks in front of them, tall flutes filled somewhat minimally.

Lily turned to James as he sat next to her. She looked at the glass. "That's…"

"Champagne," James filled in for her. "Mum allows us enough to toast with everyone."

"She doesn't like you to drink?"

"She may have caught me a little past my limits way back when," James admitted.

Lily laughed. "I would've liked to see that."

"No. No, you wouldn't."

Mrs. Potter stood before the room, gaining everyone's attention with a quick wave of her wand above her head, causing a slight yet sharp hum to ring out through the room. It seemed such a classy way to get all eyes on her and everyone sitting up attentively in their seats.

"Good evening all," she greeted. A few 'good evenings' were called out her way and she smiled. "Well, I hope you'll all have a good time tonight—keeping in the holiday spirit. Dinner will begin in just a minute; hopefully you all enjoyed the hors d'oeuvres. I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. It's lovely to see you all again."

Sirius leaned over to James. "You think she means it?" he asked.

Lily looked at them with interest and shock.

"Just barely," James replied.

Mrs. Potter was beginning to wrap it up. "Now, drinks are going around, don't be shy to ask for anything. Enjoy yourselves and happy Christmas!"

The guests raised their glasses to her and some politely clapped. A moment or two later they were being served their first course and Lily was delicately tasting her salad. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she'd taken her first bite. Then she felt ravenous as she speared the vegetables repeatedly, appreciating the refreshing taste. She sighed.

"Hungry, Evans?" Sirius joked.

Remus shot a look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't comment on a girl's eating habits," Remus whispered sharply.

Lily blushed and laughed. "Really hungry actually," she said. "Haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Since _breakfast_?" James repeated incredulously.

"Evans, that's mad!" Sirius exclaimed. "More salad?" he offered.

"I'm good, thanks," she declined.

Remus laughed.

"So," Sirius started, "are we going contact Peter? Attempt to invite him again?"

James looked apprehensive. "I don't know."

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we don't want Pete to think he was second thought," Remus explained. "You know how sensitive he can get sometimes when he feels like we left him out of the loop."

"Won't he feel even worse knowing you didn't even _bother_ to try and get him here?" Lily asked.

"No," James said, "because we won't even mention this whole ordeal to him. It never happened."

"So you're going to lie?" Lily questioned.

"Not lie," Remus said. "We'll just neglect to tell him about this bit of our hols."

"Think about it," James began, "we invite him now, he's going to think we forgot about him. If we don't mention it, he never knows and no one gets hurt."

Lily nodded. She supposed they had a point.

"Not that we should have to tell you," Remus chimed in, "but, we'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mention this to Pete either."

"Not a problem," Lily agreed. She didn't think she'd ever had any direct conversation with Peter Pettigrew in all of her years at Hogwarts anyway. He was just the boy who followed James, Sirius and Remus around and assisted in tormenting the younger children and egging them on in their antics.

Their salads were taken away, or rather, in Lily's case, her empty bowl, and then oven-baked prawns and warm bread were put in front of them. Lily ate it contentedly.

The boys went on to talk about the quidditch season and the upcoming matches when they got back to school. Lily found she had little to contribute so she instead sipped from the water glass that was continuously refilling itself in front of her. She took a tiny sip of the champagne, ensuring she left plenty to drink when it came time for toasts.

Her father and mother let her have a small amount of wine on special occasions. In fact, if she was at home and had asked especially nicely, she was sure her mother would have given her her glass of wine. After she had drunk majority of it however. But the wine was always bitter and Lily only drank it so she could say she could, not because it appealed to her tastes. She believed it was an acquired taste, one she just hadn't quite acquired yet.

The champagne was sweet though, a little dry and crisp tasting yet bubbly in a good kind of way. She put the glass down with a smile and somewhat tuned back in to the boys' conversation. It hadn't gotten any more interesting in her opinion.

The main course was brought and Lily asked Sirius, Remus and James about their typical holiday schedules. This got James and Sirius into a long spiel of different stories from different Christmases and birthdays and such. Remus chimed in during the birthday stories, having been there with them for each one at school and they had Lily smiling, laughing and (only a handful of times) scolding them for their antics in the next hour or so. As Lily was finishing the vegetables on her plate the conversation turned back around to quidditch. Lily sighed.

She wished there was another girl with them. The table had two empty chairs as all the other tables seated six people. Lily figured Peter would have occupied one of them, but there didn't seem to be any other people around their age in the hall. She looked around for Elizabeth and spotted her seated at a table with four young blokes and another girl. The young men seemed to be paying a lot of attention to Elizabeth, but she looked rather bored as she shook her head at whatever they were saying with a tired expression. The other girl was trying to make conversation with the men but they didn't appear too interested in whatever she was saying, angling their bodies towards Elizabeth instead.

Lily felt bad for the other girl. She was pretty, but in a very nondescript sort of way. She had brown hair and light skin, nothing about her was too striking. If it wasn't for Elizabeth sitting next to her, she probably would have drawn more attention.

It was too bad really. Elizabeth didn't look like she much cared for the attention the blokes were paying her and the other girl looked like she desperately craved it. Elizabeth kept looking around the room as though searching for an escape route. The other girl kept looking for a pause in conversation that she could take as an opening.

James followed Lily's stare towards the other table. He laughed. "Poor Lizzie."

"What?" Lily asked. "Why?"

"Because those guys are complete arses, that's why," Sirius said.

"Then…" Lily looked from Elizabeth's table to the empty seats at theirs, "should we invite her here? Would that be alright?"

"No," James told her. "Lizzie's got to stick this one out I'm afraid."

"Right," Lily agreed. She paused. "Why is that?" she asked without thought. She quickly elaborated. "I mean, you were just saying that those guys are arses. Does she get along with them then?"

"Hardly," Sirius said. "Elizabeth just has to put up with them until dinner is over. She's supposed to be 'finding a husband'." He laughed at the idea and James shook his head with him.

"Finding a husband?" Lily echoed.

Sirius nodded. "They put her there with the _eligible_ men. She's out of school, you see. Therefore, according to society, top priority is finding a husband now."

"Society is sort of sad, you see."

Remus looked over at Elizabeth. "She looks miserable."

Sirius glanced over. "No kidding," he said. "She could use some cheering up." He picked up a discarded skewer from an hors d'oeuvre and dipped it in the sauce that drizzled his plate. He then pulled his napkin from his lap, placing it on the edge of the table and carefully beginning to use the skewer to write on it.

Lily watched him with interest while the boys just smiled in amusement. A minute later Sirius had finished, taking a second to admire his handiwork before flicking his wand at the cloth. It disappeared and he went back to eating, acting as though nothing had happened.

Lily watched as the very same napkin then appeared on Elizabeth's lap. Lily's eyes widened.

"How'd you manage that?" she asked.

James chuckled. "Note passing technique. Works the same with just about any relatively small and light object."

"You know, I always wondered how you lot never got caught," she commented.

Sirius shrugged.

Lily saw Elizabeth unfold the napkin and laugh. She hid it well below table level as she held it up with a questioning look towards them. Sirius shot her a quick grin over his shoulder and then turned back to his plate.

Elizabeth somehow succeeded in conjuring a quill and using her glass of red wine to write a reply without drawing notice. Sirius summoned the napkin back, only a person or two spotting the material whiz across the room.

Lily laughed as Sirius held it up for them to see. They could see where he'd written_ Marry me? _in wobbly and sort of dashed letters. Beneath that it was written, fairly neatly in comparison,_ Save me?_

Sirius stood up and saluted the group. "Duty calls," he sang, making to head towards Elizabeth's table.

James tugged him back into his seat. "You go there and Aunt Laura will _kill you_ for interrupting the _adults_."

Sirius seemed to weigh the options. "Ah!" he exclaimed, pointing at the boy beside him. "We'll send Remus!"

"Excuse me?" Remus asked, eyes widening. He shook his head. "Not a chance. I don't want to die at the hands of your Aunt Laura thanks."

Their plates were cleared and dessert was instantaneously placed in front of them. Lily licked her lips.

"How about Lily?" Sirius asked. "We could send her, couldn't we?"

Lily looked at her dessert longingly. It looked delectable.

James thought about this. "I suppose she'd be safe enough."

"Your Aunt Laura won't kill me?" Lily asked.

Sirius waved the thought away. "Nah," he said. "You're a girl. You'll be fine."

Lily frowned at her dessert. The boys looked at her expectantly. She pushed her chair from the table. "Alright," she said. "Anything I should say in particular?"

"Hm, tell her Aunt Marta has asked to see her," Sirius chimed.

"Aunt Marta?" Lily asked, looking about the room. "Which one is she?"

"Oh, we don't have an Aunt Marta," James said. "She doesn't exist."

Sirius grinned. "She's a figment we've created as our scapegoat." Lily's eyebrows raised in curiosity. Sirius shrugged. "James and Sirius couldn't make it to dinner—they're visiting their Aunt Marta. What's that?" Sirius was imitating somebody's voice, whose Lily wasn't sure—it didn't much sound like anyone, at least not anyone post-pubescent—and he was pointing at something non-existent.

"Oh, that?" James was referring to the non-existent object as well. "That's just a letter to my Aunt Marta."

"My Aunt Marta's birthday gift," Sirius threw in.

"A gift _from_ my Aunt Marta," James said.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Where were you guys yesterday?" he played along.

"Well, I had a relative, you see," Sirius began.

"She fell ill," James added with a sympathetic wince.

"A relative?" Remus asked. "Who, pray tell?"

"Oh, a close relative," James assured.

"Very close," Sirius said.

"My Aunt Marta," they chorused somberly.

Lily shook her head at them. The name did sound familiar, she was sure she had heard it back at school in some conversation or another. She made a point to be disinterested in the conversations between James and his friends, but she was almost certain she had heard a passing mention of a letter to an Aunt Marta when one of them was questioned about a length of parchment of some sort.

"So," Lily said, "just tell her Aunt Marta's asked for her?"

They nodded.

She stood and took a deep breath before moving across the room to the table.

James watched as she quietly tapped Elizabeth's shoulder. There was a brief exchange between the two girls but that wasn't what he was paying attention to anymore. Rather, he was watching the looks Lily was receiving from the men at the table. There were looking her up and down appreciatively and then sharing looks with each other. Lily didn't seem to notice.

Elizabeth stood to leave with Lily when one of the blokes said something. Lily shook her head. He said something else with a laugh and Lily looked at Elizabeth expectantly. Grimacing with an apologetic look, Elizabeth gestured for Lily to take her seat. She looked worried and confused as she sat down hesitantly, sitting tall and folding her hands neatly in her lap. She looked stiff.

Elizabeth went straight towards the table of adults next to James, Sirius, and Remus. She greeted the ladies and gentlemen there, having a brief conversation with a few of the women, just in case any eyes had followed her to her 'Aunt Marta' before moving back subtly towards the boys.

"They've got Lily," she whispered.

"I noticed," James said tensely, his eyes not leaving the spot where Lily sat, two of the blokes leaning towards her.

"How'd that happen?" Sirius asked in amusement.

"If you wanted to help me, one of you should have come. They locked in on her the minute they saw her." Elizabeth shook her head. "You didn't send help, you sent bait."

"We didn't want to get in trouble." Sirius shrugged. "We thought both of you would come back."

"She said Aunt Marta wanted to speak with me, and when she tried to leave Walter and Edmund introduced themselves and asked that she take my place in company. She said she couldn't and she had to go as well and they said, 'Why? She isn't _your_ Aunt Marta, is she?'." James had to admit, Elizabeth was dead on impersonating the pompous and snooty tones of the men.

"Well, someone go get her," Elizabeth snapped, pulling a vacant seat behind Sirius' and Remus' chairs, effectively using them to block her from view of her prior table. "And it's not going to be me; I've had enough of them."

The dessert plates were cleared and James ran a hand through his hair.

"Go rescue the poor girl," Elizabeth told him. "Honestly. Do you_ want_ Edmund and Walter flanking her all night?"

"Alright." James pushed back his chair and watched Lily conspicuously look over at them every few seconds.

Lily nearly let out an audible sigh of relief when she saw James coming in her direction.

"Hello Edmund, Walter," he acknowledged. He turned to the other girl sitting with them. "Fiona, how are you?"

"Fine, how—" the girl started, quickly being cut off.

"James," Edmund drawled, "what brings _you_ over here? Shouldn't you be with, what, Cyril and…I can't even begin to remember the other one's name." He laughed.

"Remus, actually," Lily supplied. "And it's _Sirius_ not Cyril."

"How do you know them all anyway?" Walter asked.

"I go to school with them," Lily explained.

The two blokes nodded slowly. "So, James, what _are_ you doing here?"

James ignored them and turned to Lily, proffering a hand. "Actually, I came to ask you for a dance."

Lily's eyes widened. "Oh," she said. She realized that the band had begun to play and everyone had finished eating. No one was dancing quite yet though. She thought about this. She didn't have many options. She wasn't exactly enjoying the conversation with Edmund and Walter. It seemed they only cared to talk, or rather brag, about themselves, and the girl sitting next to her, Fiona, had been giving her dirty looks from the moment she'd sat down.

"Don't make a fool of yourself," Walter said. "No one's dancing."

"So?" James asked. "Somebody has to be first. Lily?"

She lightly placed her hand in his. "I'd love to."

He led her to the centre of the floor, moving her hand to take his arm.

"Do we really have to dance?" Lily asked.

"It would look stupid if we didn't."

"I can't dance," she whispered.

"It's a waltz," he told her, "box step."

"I don't know how."

"You're the girl," he said. "You just have to follow my lead."

He placed her hand on his shoulder, his coming to rest gently on her waist.

"No, really," Lily insisted, "I have no idea how to…"

"Here." James pulled her a little closer, slightly surprised that she let him, but not as surprised as Lily was, and he moved his hand to her shoulder blade. "Okay," he nudged the toe of her shoe with his left foot, "right foot back."

"People are staring," she said.

"Would you like to stare back?"

"Um…no?"

"Then ignore it. Right foot back."

She did as he said and he laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, already moving to his right foot. His feet coming to a close, Lily's followed accordingly automatically. "There you go," James encouraged. "Now, step forward, mirror me."

Lily nodded slightly and stepped forward. And then to the side. And then back again.

James chuckled. "Try to stay on your toes there," he directed. She stepped again and he grinned. "Better."

"You're quite graceful," Lily commented. "Who would have guessed?"

He gave her a quick smirk in reply. "Now," he said, "ready?"

"Yes?" she replied unsurely.

"And one, two, three," he counted, moving them through the box step, "one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three."

She grinned up at him. "I'm waltzing."

"You are."

She picked it up quickly and was moving through the steps lightly and gracefully as though she'd known how all along. Soon, more couples had joined them on the dance floor and Lily was blushing as the passing older couples gave them knowing smiles.

The song ended and the other couples either thanked each other and departed from the floor or, more likely, politely applauded the band and awaited the next song. Lily looked to James uncomfortably. "Well, thank you for the dance," she told him.

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a hint for us to get off of the dance floor, yes?"

She gave a sheepish smile and nod. James laughed and twined her arm through his, leading her back to their table.

"Convenient way of rescuing he has there, eh Evans?" Sirius teased.

James laughed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He reached up to run a hand through his hair as well but stopped himself.

"It doesn't matter," Lily said quietly to him, "your hair's already gone back to being a mess."

His hand self-consciously shot to his hair and he attempted to flatten it down.

"Don't bother," she said.

"That bad?"

"Not really," she admitted, "you look like yourself again, I suppose."

"That's a good thing?"

"It's not bad."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! How are you all? I'd like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and favouriting/following this story, it means a lot to me. Also, we're at 59 reviews here people, not too shabby for Scarlett. **

**Quick Note to JamesAndLily394: thanks for reviewing, sorry to keep you from your homework. I do sympathize however, I should be researching real work right now. Alas, I'm not. This is so much more fun.**

**Lastly, though this is another topic, I'm sure you've all heard about the tragedy in Connecticut. Keep them in your thoughts and prayers, I can't even begin to imagine what those parents are going through this Christmas. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Scarlett**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi, just a quick note to say thank you to everyone who has been and is reading (and reviewing and favouriting). ****Please be sure to read the note at the end of this. **

**Quick notes to the "Guest" reviewer, Amelia, I thought your review was quite sweet. So thank you. And to theBlackRider whose review gave me five stars and made me smile. **

**Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"So, may I ask just how you came to be here?" Remus asked. "Coerced or merely invited?"

Lily smiled at him. "A little bit of both actually."

"Oh Merlin." Remus shook his head. "He didn't actually send you the portkey, did he?" Lily nodded. "I thought he was joking when he came up with that one."

"Apparently not." Lily watched as James weaved through people to stop at another group, greeting who she assumed were friends of his parents. Sirius toted along with him shaking hands and hugging just as many if not more people than James. Remus and Lily remained seated together at the table, just the two of them as Elizabeth had been tracked down and unwillingly taken to the dance floor by some stuffy bloke who must have used more than a hundred syllables to ask for a simple dance. Lily had a feeling the girl had agreed if only to shut him up.

"Anyway," Lily continued, "I…well, I guess I realized I didn't really want to go home after all."

"And James convinced you to spend Christmas here, then?" He took one look at Lily's expression and nodded. "Figures. I mean, how do you think I ended up here?"

"What about your parents?" Lily asked.

"Out of town," Remus replied. "How about yours?"

"At home," said Lily, "with my sister and her boyfriend."

Remus nodded in understanding, just as Lily predicted he would. She'd come to find a good friend in Remus during the past year or two, confiding in him; he knew all about the tension between her and some of her family members. She'd figured it only fair really, she knew his biggest secret—him being a werewolf and all—and he hadn't even any idea that she knew.

"They know where you are, don't they?" Remus questioned, eyebrows raised.

"I sent them a letter. Don't you worry."

"Everything's alright?" Remus' eyes were soft and kind as they met hers.

"Everything's fine," she said, giving him a small smile at his genuine caring.

She glanced back over at James and Sirius. They'd yet to make it even halfway around the room yet. She turned to Remus. "Do you want to dance?"

"What?"

He looked taken aback. "You can say no, Remus," she told him. "Really." She grinned. "Just thought I'd ask. No one else seems to be lounging at their tables."

"I don't think James would like that."

"I see." She stood. "Well, then we absolutely must dance."

He laughed, shaking his head. "I don't know," he said but he was standing as well. "I'll try my best not to squash your toes."

"Very considerate of you," Lily said.

"I'm not nearly as skilled a dancer as James or Sirius," Remus warned.

She smiled at him and looped her arm through his. "It's alright. I know how to waltz. I learned twenty minutes ago."

"Okay." He walked with her to the dance floor just as one song ended and another began.

"So," Lily started, "there have a ball like this every year?"

Remus counted out the first few beats of the music, taking a second to catch the rhythm before he nodded. "They have for as long as I've known James."

"And you're here every year?" Lily asked. She was beginning to get the feeling that Remus was just very modest. Besides the fact that he glanced down at their feet every once in a while, he seemed to know how to dance perfectly well.

"No," Remus replied. "Been invited nearly every year, my parents as well, but we always had prior engagements and such. I just went with my parents to whatever dinner party they were attending. Most boring events," he said with a shake of his head. "Last year I managed to stop by for a short while before going to my aunt's house. I'm sort of glad my parents took their trip this year. James and Sirius have always got quite the holiday stories when we get back to school."

"You don't mind your parents' travelling?" Lily questioned.

He shook his head. "Not really. Miss them a bit. But they work hard, they deserve the vacation."

Lily smiled at him before glancing around the room to catch a glimpse of where the other two boys had gone to.

"What about you?" Remus asked. "Your original plans for the hols?"

"Mostly I was just home. Last minute shopping. Avoiding my sister and her friends. Not too much. What were you up to?"

Remus chuckled. "A lot of reading. A lot of doing nothing. A lot of coming over here to see James and Sirius and do nothing."

"Ah." Lily nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"Doesn't it?" Remus grinned.

James watched the interaction between Remus and Lily with interest. Sirius followed his gaze. "He doesn't mean anything by it," he reminded.

James glanced at Sirius with a shrug and a smile. "I know." Besides, he'd watched Lily ask him to dance. He found it amusing. Leave it to Lily to be the one girl who could get their recluse friend on the dance floor.

Sirius manoeuvred them around people to a friend of Mrs. Potter's. James mingled a bit and went through pleasantries with the woman. He and Sirius were practised hosts, charming was their well-honed nature and they had the woman smiling and laughing and having an overall good time chatting with them before they moved on to the next group.

James grinned. "Lucie," he said, "are you having a good time?" His French may have been a little incorrect, but the little girl seemed to comprehend the question just fine.

"_Oui_," she answered politely, her voice quiet.

James didn't believe her for a second. "Did you enjoy dinner?"

The girl nodded.

Sirius took up conversation with the Lucie's parents, seeing that James was clearly occupied.

"Did you have dessert?" James asked.

Lucie shook her head.

James looked confused. What child didn't have dessert? "_Pourquoi_?" he inquired.

Lucie said something but James couldn't catch it. "Pardon?"

This got her mother's attention. "Lucie, no mumbling," she chastised.

Lucie apologized, clearly, to her mother before turning back to the young man in front of her. "I'm allergic to strawberries," she explained.

"So you hadn't any dessert then?"

"No dessert," Lucie agreed.

"That's okay," James said, grinning through his lie, "it was rubbish anyway."

"It looked good," Lucie said, sadly.

James felt sorry for the girl. Being denied dessert whilst watching everybody else enjoy the dish was an unfortunate experience. As a child, his only punishment was ever being deprived of his dessert, or, in very extreme cases, having his broom confiscated, and he always went to bed miserable those nights. The cause of his upset was partly because his parents were upset with him, partly because he didn't get his way. The older he grew, the more it became about the former rather than the latter.

"Would you like to dance with me?" James asked, bending at the waist and offering the small girl his arm.

She smiled at him, a bright, wide smile that James was beginning to think were rather rare from the child.

"Maman?" Lucie said, touching her mother's arm lightly to get her attention. James had trouble translating Lucie's French as it was barely above a whisper. "May I dance with James?"

"James?" Mrs. Dubois looked confused but, sure enough, she turned to see James awaiting Lucie's answer. She laughed. "Yes, you may." She lowered her voice and spoke directly to James in her heavily accented English. "Do not let her take up very much of your time, James. You are busy and Lucie is very mature, she does not need to be humoured."

James spoke in French so Lucie could understand as well. "I would very much like to dance with Lucie. I'm not busy."

Lucie looked up hopefully at her mother. "Go on," Mrs. Dubois said, waving them away.

Sirius followed James away from the couple, not even noticing the young girl at James' side. "That woman," Sirius began, "she is a real piece of wo—"

"Padfoot," James cut in hastily, "meet Lucie."

"wonderful person," Sirius finished quickly, grimacing as he glanced at the little girl.

James was fairly certain Lucie hadn't picked up on Sirius' original comment. She didn't speak a lot of English as far as he could tell.

"Lucie, this is Sirius," James introduced. "I think she only speaks French," he explained to Sirius.

Lucie held out a hand and politely introduced herself.

Sirius laughed at the formality but shook her outstretched hand regardless. "_Enchanté_," he grinned.

Lucie laughed.

"Suppose this is your redemption?" Sirius asked. "She turned you down once, so you had to even the score?"

James laughed. "Well, I can't have _all _of the girls turning me down. It'd wear on my confidence."

"Your confidence could use some wearing down."

James grinned as he met Lily's smiling green eyes. "You think so?" he asked.

"I know so," Lily replied, Remus chuckling beside her as they met James, Sirius and their small company on the dance floor.

Remus smiled at the girl. "What's your name?"

Lucie looked up at James worriedly. He quickly translated for her.

"_Je m'appelle Lucie,_" she said.

Remus pointed to himself and gave his name. Lily tentatively introduced herself in French as well. Lucie said something in response; what it meant, Lily had no clue. Her French extended only to pleasantries and no farther.

She looked at James questioningly. James grinned. "She says you're pretty."

Lily seemed doubtful for a moment before smiling at Lucie. "_Merci_, though I'm not nearly as pretty as you."

James translated and then pulled out his wand, uttering some spell or another. When Lucie spoke next her lips moved along to French words but Lily and everyone else heard them in clear, if not slightly slower, English. "I like your hair."

Lily touched her hair lightly and smiled. "I like your dress." She was surprised by Lucie's apparent understanding as she smiled and said thank you once again. Lily's smile then turned to James, impressed with his work with whatever spell he had used.

James held a hand out to Lucie. "I believe I was promised a dance," he reminded.

Lucie blushed and accepted the hand, reaching up towards his shoulder in vain. James, Remus, Sirius and Lily all couldn't help their smiles and restrained laughter at the girl's fruitless attempt.

James sobered up quickly and shot looks at his friends once he caught sight of the embarrassed, pink tint and sad frown that had taken over the girl's features. Remus elbowed Sirius and they collected themselves quickly for the sake of the child.

James took Lucie's other hand in his own as well and watched as she looked around, comparing their stance to everyone around them and clearly noting the differences.

"I'm sorry. I can't reach," she admitted softly.

Lily, Remus and Sirius were watching the scene curiously while trying not to be obvious about it. They were doing a fairly good job.

"That's alright," James told her. "That's for the grown-ups. We're not grown-ups, are we?"

"You're a grown-up, aren't you?" Lucie asked.

"Grown-up? Me?" James asked. "Never."

"No?"

James shook his head. "Can I tell you a secret, Lucie?" She nodded carefully, her curls bouncing soundlessly. "Grown-ups," James began, "are boring."

Lucie laughed. "My mother and father are grown-ups."

James grinned at her. "What are you saying about them, Lucie?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Now, here's how _we_ will dance," James said. He lifted the girl effortlessly and placed her down atop his own feet and she looked up at him tentatively. He made sure she had a fair grip on his hands as he swayed from foot to foot and turned them in wide circles.

"Elizabeth!" Sirius caught the girl as she walked by and turned her. "Look," he nodded towards Lucie and James. "James is wooing a four year old."

Elizabeth laughed, hitting Sirius' arm with the back of her hand. She eyed the little girl and her cousin with a smile. "I think it's adorable," she defended. "I saw her earlier, she looked so unhappy."

"Adorable?" Sirius asked.

"It's sweet," Elizabeth continued, fondly smiling at the unlikely pair on the dance floor.

"I'm sweet," Sirius said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"You're not dancing with a little girl," Elizabeth pointed out. She eyed Lucie with a wistful smile. "Looks like fun," she commented. "Don't you ever wish you were small again?"

"No," Sirius said immediately.

"All the time," Lily murmured. Remus bumped shoulders with her and quietly agreed.

"Simpler times, eh?"

Lily nodded.

"I'll dance with you," Sirius offered in response to Elizabeth's melancholy sigh. She looked at him, eyebrows raised and hopeful. "But you'll have to lose the heels; I'd like to keep my toes intact," he told her with a smirk.

He was kidding, but Elizabeth seemed to take this as a dare as she braced a hand on his shoulder and took her heels off one at a time. She was instantly three or four inches shorter and Lily found this made her strangely more at ease around the older girl.

Elizabeth cast a featherweight charm on herself and then pulled Sirius onto the dance floor alongside James and Lucie. She stepped onto Sirius' feet as Lucie had with James and Sirius pulled her closer with a smirk.

Remus turned to Lily, about to ask her if she'd like to dance as well. She took his hand and pulled him towards the others before he could get the question out properly.

The adults were watching the group with amused smiles, if watching them at all, but they were too lost in merry laughter and teetering steps to notice the small amount of attention they drew. James twirled Lucie around, the young girl giggling as she watched the skirt of her new dress float away from her knees. James caught Remus' eye briefly and his friend nodded.

A second later Lily was being spun as well, Remus had her turning in circles outwards and she was moving so quickly she barely knew where she was headed until a new pair of hands held hers. She looked up to a grinning expression from James. She glanced over her shoulder to see Lucie beaming in Remus' arms, her hand in his as he swayed them about. Elizabeth was still on Sirius' toes in her nylon-clad feet, dancing around in small steps. They were in the centre of the floor, sort of hidden from the view of most tables within all the rest of the couples, the area around them had been cleared as they turned in unpredictable directions.

Lily smiled up at James. "You planned that."

"I've no idea what you're talking about," James told her innocently. Before she could get another word out he pushed her out to arm's length with their clasped hands and then spun her back in. Lily had no choice but to go with it, and after her initial tense at being wrapped in James' arms, she relaxed comfortably and stepped from foot to foot along with him.

James beamed, though Lily couldn't see him. He wanted to pull her even closer so her back was snugly against his chest, however he knew he was already pushing his luck. Besides, if she got any closer he didn't think he'd be able to resist the urge he had to kiss her. The bare skin of her neck and shoulders was oh so tempting and he was dying to know if it was just as soft and smooth as it looked.

And she smelled of something sweet and fresh. He couldn't quite place it, but the second he got close to her there it was, enticing and drawing him in. He spun her out again before he got carried away in his thoughts.

"Elizabeth! E-_liz_-abeth!" James and Lily froze and turned towards the disturbance.

A tall, thin woman was sidestepping her way gracefully yet sternly around the dancing couples towards the centre of the floor. Her eyes were narrowly trained on the dark-haired girl dancing atop Sirius' feet.

"Elizabeth, _what_ in Merlin's name are you doing?" she demanded.

Elizabeth looked up; eyes wide as she instantly straightened and returned her feet to the ground. This only succeeded in drawing the woman's eyes to the young girl's bare feet for a second before they snapped back up, disapproving and demanding an answer.

"Dancing," Elizabeth replied. Lily was amazed at the steady tone and defiant look the girl faced the woman before them with when she was being so obviously reprimanded.

James leaned down to whisper quietly. "Three guesses who she is."

Lily paused. "I hardly need _three_," she said.

"Oh, really?" he asked. She smiled. "Fine. One, then. And if you get it wrong then…" he thought a moment.

"You can steal one of my hoarded questions," she whispered back.

He nodded once. "Deal."

"That," Lily began, "is your Aunt Laura."

James gave her a curiously surprised look.

"Well?" she prompted.

The woman shook her head. "That is no manner in which any lady should be behaving!" she scolded, staring Elizabeth down reproachfully.

"That is my Aunt Laura," James said flatly.

Lily grinned.

"My apologies Mother," Elizabeth said coolly.

Remus walked with Lucie from the dance floor as the song ended and the tension became more palpable. James smiled and nodded at him, very much agreeing with his choice of actions. He then brought Lily closer and began dancing once again as the next song started, staying to watch the show intently.

"For heaven's sake," Laura hissed, "Elizabeth please return your shoes to your _feet_."

Everyone else was politely ignoring the display. Elizabeth looked defiant as she used one hand to hold her skirt and went to the edge of the floor where she had left her heels.

She put them on, removed the charm she had placed on herself, and then inhaled deeply with careful control. She then turned and walked over to Sirius, placing her one hand on his shoulder and the other in his. Sirius raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth smiled and he smirked in return, placing his hand on her waist.

Aunt Laura had yet to move as they began to dance.

"Edmund and Walter are looking for you," she said.

"Are they?" Elizabeth asked, uninterested.

"Yes," her mother replied, "and I'd suggest you go see them. Perhaps you could start with an apology as you've seemed to so rudely leave their company."

Elizabeth sighed. "Other matters called Mother. I thought I ought to greet our host," she gestured to James. "And I politely excused myself when I left their table."

"Elizabeth, your time would be better spent with the adults, _not_ traipsing about like a child who's lost her mind."

"Yes, Mother."

"Are you listening to me?"

"_Yes_, Mother."

"I don't think you are, Elizabeth."

The brunette sighed and Sirius turned them in a circle so she could face her mother. "I'm quite busy at the moment," she said, giving Sirius an exaggerated smile. He returned it twofold. "Perhaps we could discuss this later?"

"Elizabeth."

Lily was shocked at the way the young lady responded with a calm and collected, "Mother." It was effective.

Edmund sauntered up to the group, seemingly oblivious to the rigidity. "May I cut in?" he asked, extending an arm to Elizabeth. She was quiet.

"Edmund, I'm sure Elizabeth would—"

Elizabeth turned to her mother and then smiled at Edmund, quickly interrupting. "Actually, you'll have to excuse me. I believe my mother would like a word with me at the moment."

Her mother gave her dark look.

"Well, Mother? Shall we step outside?"

Neither looked happy to be leaving, though Elizabeth looked just the slightest bit smug about it. They left the hall and disappeared to the right of the doors.

"How about you?" Edmund asked, turning to Lily.

Lily's eyes widened almost comically in fear. "I—I, um…"

"She's with me tonight," James said.

"And?"

"And me," Sirius threw in.

Lily looked at them oddly. "No," she answered hesitantly. "I won't be dancing with you. James…James and I were just off to the—the kitchens actually," she stammered. "So thank you, but we'll just be going."

The three of them left the floor and returned to their table. Remus sat attentively listening to Lucie as she told him about a book she had read. It was utterly strange to see her mouth move out of sync with the sound leaving her lips, but the smile she wore was completely in tune with all of her features as she talked animatedly with her hands.

Remus nodded and waited until the girl had finished before looking at James and Sirius. "What's going on?"

"Apparently," James began, "we're going to the kitchens."

"Yes, and why is that exactly, Evans?" Sirius questioned.

Lily smiled sheepishly. "I may still have dessert on my mind," she admitted. "I didn't quite get a taste."

"Alright then," Remus smiled in amusement, "to the kitchens?"

"Yes, please," Lily agreed. "Lucie, would you like to come?"

She looked up at the three boys, her eyes then going straight to James for an answer. "We could find you something sweet," he cajoled. "No strawberries, I promise."

"Yes, please," she said. Her expression fell a bit. "I should ask my mother."

Sirius shrugged. "I'll let her know where we're headed. You guys go on."

James nodded. Lucie didn't look too sure at first but when James and Remus each took one of her hands in their own she didn't protest in the slightest, smiling and beginning to walk with them. Sirius wandered off to find Mrs. Dubois and Lily's gaze followed to see just who Lucie's mother was. The woman Sirius headed towards looked very busy in conversation with a number of stuffy looking men and woman. She began to think of her own mother, and how enchanting she would have found this whole occasion to be. She would have pulled her reluctant father out to the dance floor, sipped champagne and spent time introducing herself to people who didn't look like they wanted to take part in any sort of conversation at all. She would have loved it. Petunia would have as well for that matter, though she would have sulked and pretended she hated every minute of it. She couldn't be pleased.

Lily turned to see James, Remus and Lucie waiting for her. She quickly shook her head to rid herself of her disheartening thoughts and scurried to catch up to them.

Lucie tugged softly on James' hand, getting his attention away from Lily's sad and distant expression. He glanced back and saw that the redhead's expression had cleared and she was coming to meet them. "Lily's hand too," Lucie whispered.

"Pardon?" James asked.

Lucie held up their joined hands. "Lily's too. I don't want her to be sad."

James chuckled and nodded. "You're quite right," he agreed. "We don't want her to feel left out." Remus contained his laughter to a smile as James reached a hand out to an approaching Lily.

Lily's eyebrows rose at the gesture, not quite sure what to make of it. Lucie gave her an encouraging smile and Lily looked at James hopeful grin. It wasn't cocky or teasing, playful sure, but not mocking in any way. She tried to recall if he'd ever behaved this way around her at school. She wasn't really sure, only remembering how she had perceived the quips and actions at the time, and that was far from positively.

She decided this would be a first then as she slipped her hand comfortably into his. James caught her gaze from the corner of his eye and smiled.

Lily couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I was going to hold off on posting this a little longer because the next chapter is not yet ready. However, I wanted to get your input on this and see what you're thinking of the characters so far-in particular Elizabeth and whether or not you'd like to see and hear more about her, possibly with our favourite Sirius Black?**

**Thanks so much for reading and please review. **

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	9. Chapter 9

"So what do you fancy?"

Lily looked around the large, sparkling kitchen in awe. The pots and pans that hung from the walls were gleaming, so shiny that Lily could see her own reflection in them.

James gestured for them to have a seat at the island in the open space of the kitchen. Remus was already hopping onto one of the tall stools and helping Lucie up onto the stool next to him.

James wandered over to the floor to ceiling pantry and pulled the two doors outwards and open. He leaned in to scan the shelves quickly. "We've got…" he began. He frowned. To him it didn't look like much of anything. Nothing truly edible anyway. "…well, we've got a lot of _ingredients_," James finished.

Lily shook her head at him as he moved on from the pantry, leaving it wide open and going over to a door on the left. He yanked it open with a sharp tug and the quick blast of cold air that swept out of the room indicated that it was used as the equivalent of the refrigerator she had standing in her own kitchen at home.

James disappeared inside for a moment. He popped back out a second later, shutting the door behind him. "You know, I've never really gone looking in there before," he said.

"So the food just appears on your plate?" Lily questioned.

"Not exactly," James said. "It's just that the elves are usually here. They handle the cooking."

"Where is Cheffe?" Remus asked, noticing that the elf that was almost always bustling around the kitchen was nowhere to be seen.

"The elves spent the entire day preparing for tonight's dinner," James explained. "They've got the rest of evening for themselves." He paused. "I could probably call Tiny or Francy. They can whip up almost anything as well as Cheffe."

"How many elves do you have?" Lily questioned curiously.

"Three," James replied. "Tiny, Francy and Cheffe. Tiny's been with me since I was born and Francy's been with my mother for before I can remember. Cheffe is the…well, chef."

"I see," Lily said.

"I'm sure Tiny wouldn't mind to make something, he rather likes baking," James commented. "I suppose I'll call him then."

Lily wandered her way over to the pantry and peered inside with interest. He was certainly right. They did have plenty of ingredients. "Oh, don't do that," she said. "I'm sure we can fix something for ourselves."

"We can?" James asked warily.

"Yes," Lily replied with certainty, "we can."

"What're you thinking, Lucie?" Remus asked. "Lily?"

Lucie said something but it was much too soft for anyone but Remus, who had leaned down towards the girl, to hear. "What was that?" Lily asked, politely.

Lucie cleared her throat and spoke again. "Anything but strawberries," she reiterated.

"She's allergic," James explained.

Lily nodded. She looked through the pantry carefully before she spun around, her face lighting up brightly with an idea. "How about mince pies?" she suggested.

"Mince pies?" Remus repeated.

"Oh, I used to make them every year with my mother and sister. We'd leave them out for Father Christmas," she said.

Lucie brightened at that. "I've heard of Father Christmas," she said.

"Do you leave him a snack as well?" Lily asked.

"Oh," Lucie shook her head, "Father Christmas doesn't come to my house. My mother says it's silly to believe in such tales."

Lily's eyes widened, as did James' and Remus'.

James couldn't help but pity the girl. He remembered being her age, a little vaguely but there were some sharper memories. One of which was most definitely Christmas morning. He remembered how he'd tell Tiny to wake him up extra, extra early and, unbeknownst to him, his parents would amend that to being only one 'extra'. It wouldn't matter though. He'd be up before everyone else anyway, sitting upright and grinning when Tiny popped into his room.

He could recall the feeling of running down the stairs so fast that he practically soared over the last few steps; the worry of slipping or falling far from his mind. And he most certainly remembered painstakingly sifting through presents beneath the tree to find out which were addressed to him and whom they were from. He did so ever so quietly to avoid a scolding from his mum. He needn't had worried however, as his mum was always the last to come downstairs, taking her time with her dressing robe and freshening up. It was his father who would get downstairs and join him first. He and James would share nearly identical grins when he caught James shaking the presents curiously. James smiled as he thought back; the way his father had chuckled and pointed out the gifts he knew his son would want to open first. James would sort his way through all of the gifts, a pile at his dad's feet, one set aside for his mum and then a pile twice the size of his parent's for himself. His mother would come down and the elves would bring breakfast on trays to the living room. He'd scarf down his breakfast and then rush right on to the presents. He distinctly remembered his father hoisting him up onto his lap, helping him to peel back and vanish the wrappings. But his stocking, that's what he left for last. It always held the best present. Just what he had asked for, all thanks to Father Christmas.

He wondered if Lucie knew what she was missing.

Lucie seemed to pick up on the slight shock in the expressions of her three companions. "I do receive presents," she added quietly, "only not from Father Christmas."

"Well, that's…" James searched desperately for a word that would smooth over the self-consciousness Lucie seemed to be feeling over the matter. He glanced at Remus for help.

"What's your favourite present that you've ever gotten?" Lily jumped in.

Lucie grinned at that and James and Remus let out a collective sigh of relief. "My grandmother gave me a real tea set last year," she said. "It's white with purple flowers and very fragile."

Lily smiled. "It sounds beautiful."

Lucie nodded.

"So," James began, "mince pies?"

Lily began pulling ingredients from the pantry. "Yes," she said. "Do you know the kitchen well? I'm going to need some help finding things I'm sure."

James brandished his wand with a lopsided grin. "Just tell me what you need."

* * *

Sirius sauntered out of the hall with a shake of his head. He wasn't quite sure what it was about her, but he really didn't think he liked Mrs. Dubois. Mr. Dubois seemed uptight, but he also seemed to keep his opinions to himself apart from his grunts and harrumphs of either agreement or disagreement. Mrs. Dubois on the other hand, seemed to love the sound of her own voice, spewing her opinions on everything and anything. Sirius didn't particularly care to hear about any of it. In fact, listening to her sort of made him wish that it was her and not her daughter who only spoke French. At least then his ears would have only suffered through gibberish (or rather, French, but a language he couldn't decipher nonetheless), not her narrow-minded and nitpicking opinions.

He rolled his shoulders back and shook it off. He was off to have afters for the second time this evening. Things were good.

He froze as he passed the billiard room. He could hear them just on the other side of the heavy door. Or actually, he could hear her.

It sounded like Elizabeth was arguing passionately, he could hear the muffled sound of her voice drift to the door and bounce around. And he could hear the even yet fast clacking of heels pacing back and forth on the smooth floors. He was sure that was Elizabeth as well. Aunt Laura would never move about that fast and he knew from experience that Elizabeth felt a compulsive need to be in motion when she got worked up.

He heard a frustrated scream and the pacing ceased. Silence followed before he heard her voice clearly and much more loudly. "Mother, you have no say in the matter! It is _my_ choice!"

Sirius jolted as his shoulder hit the door gently and he realized that he had not only been moving towards it, but he was now leaning against it as well, listening carefully.

"Elizabeth, you will do as I say."

"No, Mother. I will do as _I_ please." Their voices were strong but neither was yelling any longer.

Something else was said.

"Leave me alone, please."

Again.

"Mother, _leave. Me. Alone._"

"Elizabeth!"

Sirius turned the doorknob swiftly and walked in, calling back over his shoulder, "James I think—" He let his eyes fall on Elizabeth and Aunt Laura before widening. "Oh, never mind," he called to no one, "table is occupied. Tell Remus we'll play a round later."

He turned to Elizabeth and her mother. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here. I'll just…" He slowly made to leave the room, his grey eyes locking solidly on Elizabeth's.

"No, stay," she said, her voice falling extremely quiet as its tone returned to being calm and falsely relaxed. She looked at her mother. "We're finished here," she continued. "You're not interrupting anything."

Sirius nodded and looked at Laura carefully. The woman brushed her skirts and pulled her gloves snugly on her hands. "I was just leaving." She walked from the room with her chin high, looking beyond furious.

The second her mother was down the hall Elizabeth let out a long breath, her shoulders falling a bit. Sirius tilted his head towards the door in a silent question and Elizabeth replied with a nod. He turned and gently closed the door before shoving his hands in his pockets.

Her eyes closed and her hands formed tight fists as she inhaled deeply. Sirius cursed as he had to mentally slap himself to tear his gaze from the rise and fall of her chest and back up to her eyes, thank Merlin they were closed.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it.

"I was just—" he began.

"Oh, please," she cut in. "James and Remus aren't and weren't out there. Honestly. Spare me the pretending. You could hear through the door, couldn't you?"

"I may have been eavesdropping," he admitted, only slightly abashed. "But I didn't hear very much." Elizabeth was silent. "Should I not have come in?" he asked.

"No," she gave him a rueful smile, "you have great timing."

He nodded with a grin. "I have great everything."

Her response was a weak smile and Sirius swallowed. "What was that all about anyway?"

There was a beat or two of silence. Sirius thought maybe it wasn't best that he asked. "You don't think that's a tad nosy?" Elizabeth finally quipped with a smile, but her voice thinned out at the end and sounded defeated.

He felt as though he were imitating Remus as he tried again. "_May I_ ask what that was about?"

"That," Elizabeth said, "was my mother."

"I gathered as much." She didn't say anything more and Sirius looked around.

He rocked back on his feet. "Do you want to sit?" he asked, gesturing at the couch at the back of the room.

They strode over and Sirius pulled at his tie, loosening it before taking a seat on the worn and crinkly leather. He leaned back and waited for her to sit with him.

She took off her shoes and then sat at the far end of the couch; smoothing her dress beneath her, she swung her legs up and placed them across Sirius' lap.

She gave him a real smile this time and he grinned back with a wink.

_This_ was the way they were.

Fooling around and messing with each other was what they did. The flirting and physical contact was in the nature of their relationship and though Sirius would never admit it aloud, he looked forward to seeing the girl each year. It was like a one night stand, but better. There was a real connection there.

She stretched back and hung her hair off the arm of the couch. Sirius's hands came to rest lightly on her shins. He pushed the silk of her dress up a little until the skin from just below her knees and down to her toes was bare and she let him, trusting him, so his fingertips could touch her soft skin.

His hand began to lightly slide up and down the length from her ankle to just shy of her knees.

"She's controlling," Elizabeth said.

"Your mum."

"Yes."

She laughed without a trace of humor. "She's furious with me because I'm not spending enough time with Walter and Edmund. Oh, and Preston. I believe she mentioned him as well. "

"Preston?" Sirius asked. "There's a Preston?"

Elizabeth gave a brief description of the bloke.

"Oh," Sirius nodded, "I'd thought his name was Carson."

"No," Elizabeth said, "there's no Carson that I know of."

"Nor I, apparently," Sirius added. That got a short laugh out of her and Sirius smiled. She shook her head.

"My mother is mental if she thinks I want to be anywhere near any of those prats."

Sirius got the feeling that she wanted to talk about this. He knew he had asked, but hearing her begin to open up was making him uneasy. He could relate to the stress and drama of families, but he wasn't sure how to handle it other than escaping by whatever means possible. He wasn't exactly sure how well received any advice of his would be.

He shrugged. "It's only one evening," he reasoned, a strange role for him to play, "if you spend another hour or so with them I'm sure she'll leave you in peace the rest of the night. I'll even go with you if you like," he offered. "I really do get a kick out of the show those arses make of themselves."

"You don't understand," Elizabeth told him. "My mother is not pushing me into their company for this evening alone Sirius."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"She wants me to get married," she explained.

"To which one?" He really did kick himself for that. Of all the questions he could have asked and of all of the comfort he could have offered. This was why he left the touchy-feely bits well enough alone.

That was Remus' strong suit with people.

Or even James' if given the right people and situation.

Hell, he'd bet even Peter could have handled an obviously upset girl better than he could.

Assuming they were only using words, of course.

"It doesn't matter," Elizabeth answered. "Whichever bids higher, I suppose. Or promises better for us."

"Better?"

"Better status, greater wealth." Her eyes welled with tears but not a single one fell. "Since my father died, our own money has been depleting without...cease. He had...quite the debt."

Sirius remembered her father very vaguely. He was fairly certain he'd been at the Christmas ball back when he and James were in third or fourth year. Nothing about him was too clear though. He had been tall, dark hair, dark eyes, broad smile, but he didn't say much.

The following year had brought a very morose Elizabeth to Christmas. Quiet and sullen, she hadn't been much in the spirit for anything. In fact, had shown her a guest room right after dinner and she'd slept through the rest of the evening without disturbance.

"I suppose I was as good as any saved up galleons," Elizabeth said quietly.

Sirius' hand stilled on her ankle and his repetitive movements stopped. She shifted as the feel of his hands left her. "You're worth all the galleons in the world," Sirius told her, staring at her carefully, making her listen to him. "And then some," he added.

The teasing tone his voice usually held with a statement like that wasn't there. Elizabeth clearly didn't know what to say in return. "Thank you," she whispered.

His thumb brushed back and forth on her ankle in slow, measured strokes. He hoped it seemed absent-minded and not entirely intentional.

It was strange. For once, he felt as though he were older than her. She was still the Elizabeth he knew but in that moment she seemed smaller in a way, not childlike, just in the way that she needed someone. And there he was.

"You could marry me," he said, giving her a smirk.

"I could,"she agreed, "and I might." He waited for the punch line. She smiled. "Except you're younger than me-"

"Actually, I believe we're the same age," he corrected.

"I'm only eighteen for another three months," she tossed back with a small smile.

"Go on."

"Well, there's the fact that your family..."

"Hates me?"

"Yes, there's that." Elizabeth nodded. "My mother would kill me for marrying a man estranged from his own family."

"I've still got an inheritance."

Her expression was amused now. "It's probably cursed."

"Probably."

It was silent for a while. "Sirius," her voice was shaky and it took him aback. His shock delayed his response to the fact that she was addressing him.

"Hm?" He looked down at her bare feet with a smile, deciding he liked her better without shoes.

"Would it make you uncomfortable if I cried?" A tear leaked from the corner of her left eye and slid down to her temple as she asked.

"Sure," he murmured, his voice low and just the slightest bit rough. "But don't hold back on my account."

Her tears rolled down her cheeks silently, only making it worse for Sirius.

"It'll be okay," he said.

"That's a pretty thought," Elizabeth acknowledged, her voice strained, "but don't you think we ought to be honest with ourselves?"

"No," Sirius replied, he wasn't even sure if he believed it, "it _will_ be okay. Otherwise, what are we even doing, you know? There's got to be a point, something great waiting for us. We can't be going through this shite for nothing."

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked. "What makes you think we aren't?"

"If I thought differently I'd probably have offed myself a while ago , that's why," he said with a laugh. "Besides, there are too many good things in this world for it to be absolute shite."

She nodded. "Such as?"

"Such as life having a beautiful girl fall right in my lap," Sirius said, gesturing at the limbs draped over him. "Also there's real family and friends, and love and stuff, but who gives a crap, right?"

"Sirius, you really are something."

"I know."

* * *

"Where is Sirius?"

James shrugged in response. "Maybe he got lost," Lily suggested. She knew she might have.

"Finding the kitchens?" Remus asked.

"Unlikely," James finished.

"Maybe he's with the other girl," Lucie said. "The one he was dancing with."

"Now, that's likely." James nodded.

"She looked happy with him," Lucie commented.

Lily checked on the mince pies as they turned gold in the large oven. She turned and leaned back on the counter, smiling. The amount of attention the girl paid to the happenings and people around her was interesting. Lucie had also become much more talkative as she spent more time with them. She wasn't chatty per se, but it was quite the difference from an hour or so prior.

At first she would only address James, so quiet that James had to pay close attention for when she began to speak and he leaned down to listen. However, as they worked on the pies Remus began coaxing responses from the girl with questions that required more than a nod or shake of her head.

After a lot of giggling throughout the baking and a very, very sneaky taste of filling straight out of the bowl-which James claimed only a Marauder would have ever caught-Lucie was chiming into conversations with relative comfort.

"How old are you, Lucie?" asked Lily curiously.

Lucie smiled sheepishly. "Four," she said, "and seven and a half months."

"That's very specific," James remarked.

She blushed. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," they said in unison.

Her eyes went wide. "Wow," she said. They chuckled. "You're _old_," she breathed.

The three of them burst into fits of laughter.

Lucie caught herself. "Oh," she shook her head, "I did not mean old. Not very old. I only meant...older than me. I can't wait to grow up."

Lily shook her head. "Lucie, it's okay. We're not upset."

She sighed. "I'm very sorry."

"No need to apologize," Remus said.

Lily glanced at the clock above the stove. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Pies are done!"

Lucie forgot all about her embarassment as she tried to kneel on the stool to get a glimpse of the pies. Remus caught hold of her arm as she nearly toppled off of her seat and she thanked him. He pulled her to stand on his lap, careful of where her feet landed, and he held her hands to keep her upright so she could see over the counter to where Lily was pulling out the pies.

They looked scrumptious.

"Do we get some?" Sirius grinned hopefully, walking through the door with Elizabeth.

James shook his head. "No way. You didn't help. We made these with our own two hands." He held up two of his own aforementioned hands as proof.

"Oh come on!" Sirius cried. "We want some...what are those? Mince pies?"

Lucie nodded proudly.

"Well, you're not getting any," Remus said with a laugh.

"You won't share?" Elizabeth asked.

"You can take that up with the supervision." James grinned, nodding first at Lucie and then at Lily with a wink.

Elizabeth turned to Lucie. "Do you think we could have some as well?"

Lucie looked at James. He smiled. "Your choice Lucie," he told her. "Shall we let them have pie?"

"It is Christmas," Lucie said. Remus whispered something in her ear and she smiled. "Maybe," she said, looking right at Sirius, "if you ask extra nicely."

He smirked. "I can do that." Dropping to his knees, he began to plead with the young girl, hiding a grin with a bowed head as she laughed.

Lily put a cooled pie in the girl's hands. Lucie tapped Sirius' shoulder, motioned for him to rise and then bestowed to him his prize. Sirius winked, kissed her hand and then took a considerable bite out of it.

"It's delicious," he announced.

Lily handed a pie to each person and James gave them napkins. He turned to her, his pie raised. "Cheers," he offered.

Lily gave him a strange look but nonetheless raised her own dessert and lightly tapped it to his. "Cheers," she returned.

They smiled and took their first bites.

And good heavens, it tasted like Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: Now, believe it or not I wrote the half of this chapter from my phone as I hadn't any time to be on my laptop but I always have my phone on me. So, I apologize for any mistakes in this and I beg you to point out any mistakes to me please. **

**Also, I realize this chapter had quite the chunk of Sirius and Elizabeth. I hope you all get the right impression of them. And Lily and James will be the focus of the next chapter as far as I see it. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this! Please review and thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, we're going to head back out there," Sirius said, speaking for himself and Elizabeth. "I believe we had a dance that was cut short and I've got an uncle who promised me a proper drink."

James nodded. "Alright, see you later then."

Lily picked up a dishtowel and began to wipe the counters down, removing the traces of flour and filling.

"Come on, Moony." Sirius clapped a hand on Remus' back. "I'm sure good old Warren could get you something to sip as well."

Remus shook his at Sirius. "No, thank you," he declined dryly, glancing at Lucie. He looked at James and then back at Sirius. "However, I'm sure your parents are wondering just where we've taken you off to, by now," he said to Lucie. "Perhaps we should say a quick hello?"

"My mother will want to know what I've been up to," Lucie told him, hopping off of the stool and heading towards the door alongside him. She looked a little worried, clearly sneaking away from the party to eat dessert would not in anyway be a satisfying response in regards of her whereabouts. At least not to .

"We'll tell her James gave you a tour of the house," Remus said.

"And it's not even a lie," Sirius chimed, "because he showed you the kitchens and that's part of the house."

Lily shook her head at them but didn't protest.

"Thanks for the pies," Elizabeth said with a smile on her way out.

Lily returned the smile and the door swung shut behind them. She turned to see James picking up a dishtowel and cleaning the back counter. How conveniently the two of them had been left alone.

James gave her a bright smile, his eyes twinkling at her with about a million different colours and shades. The word "hazel" didn't seem to do them justice. Lily caught his gaze.

"What is it?" he asked.

She blushed. "Sorry." The question came out before she had fully thought it through. "What colour are your eyes?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hazel?" he tried.

"Right," she agreed. "Hazel."

"I pass?"

"Pass?" she asked.

"Did I get the right answer?" he joked.

She laughed if only to fight her own embarrassment. Picking up a bowl, she walked over to the sink and began to run the dish under warm water. She got it sudsy and turned it over in her hands.

"You could use magic," James suggested. Lily jumped as his voice sounded from right over her shoulder.

"Hm, I'd rather wash them by hand," Lily said.

"I can't let a guest wash dishes in my own house," James told her.

Lily shook her head. "I'm the one who dirtied them. It's fine." James frowned.

"Well, then at least let me help you." He moved to wash a dish as well.

She gave him a doubtful look. "Have you ever washed dishes before?"

His sheepish expression was answer enough. "No time to learn like the present."

"I think this would go faster if you just...I don't know, stay out of the way." She laughed and he knew not to take it to heart.

"Well, then I'll just," he hopped up on the counter behind her, ignoring the many available stools, "entertain you."

"Lovely."

"So, what are Christmases usually like in your house?"

"Didn't you say _you_ were going to entertain_ me_?" Lily pointed out.

James gave her a serious look. "Come on," he said, "humor me."

"Fine." She was quiet. "Let's see..." She thought. "My mother starts making dinner at about four o'clock. She gets very stressed because she thinks she's going to burn everything. She doesn't cook much." She smiled quietly to herself.

"Anyway, my mother ends up annoyed that none of us help her and my father escapes to the living room and turns the telly up so that he isn't roped in to cooking as well. Then the stove dings and dinner is ready. I help my father set the table and Petunia pours the eggnog." She stopped suddenly.

"I'm sorry. That's all just...insignificant details."

"No, go on," James urged, "I'm listening."

"Well...Alright then. So, my mother puts the roast chicken on the table and we tell her it's delicious even though it's dry. But we pass the gravy around the table and douse it subtly and it's good. My sister complains about the mashed potatoes being lumpy, I hide the carrots under my napkin."

"You don't like carrots?" James asked.

She made a face. "Not at all."

"The taste of them?" he guessed.

Lily blushed. "Honestly? No." It was so weird that she'd be telling this to him of all people. "When I was younger, I wanted hair like my mother's, long and blonde and beautiful. I thought that if I ate carrots my hair would get...oranger. So, I convinced myself that I didn't like them."

"That is adorable."

"Shut it."

"No, I mean it."

"Well, how about you? What's something embarrassingly strange from your childhood?" She glanced over her shoulder at him, he looked thoughtful. She grabbed a spoon from the counter and began to wash it off. "You can count this as one of my questions," she added.

"I had an imaginary friend until I was six. Maximillian."

"You're joking."

He looked affronted. "Not at all. I would _never _joke about Max."

She passed him a dripping bowl. "Why don't you dry?" she suggested. "And tell me more about this Max while you're at it. Was he handsome and kind?"

James dried the dish with his wand, his expression confused. "Max was a dragon."

"You were imaginary friends with a dragon?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Yes," James replied defensively. She flicked the spoon in his direction, sprinkling his face and spectacles with water before handing him the utensil for him to dry.

"Thank you," he said, "for that," wiping his glasses. "And Max was my best friend. I was five years old and lonely."

"Aw," she grinned mockingly, "that's so sad."

He glared at her. "It is." He bumped his hip against hers and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Enough of that," James dismissed. "Back to you and your regular Christmas activities."

Lily wasn't sure what else there was to say. "Well, there really isn't much left to tell. After dinner we all help to clean up. My mother and I make the mince pies. Petunia used to help but she doesn't anymore. Not for a few years. My father finds a Christmas movie for us to watch and while the pies bake we all sit together on the couch and watch whatever it is." Her brow furrowed as she considered this. "We never finish it though. When the pies finish we eat them and then my mother declares how tired she is and we all go to sleep. We open presents first thing in the morning. Then we eat waffles."

James hummed. When it became clear that that was the end of her regular Christmas itinerary, he spoke up. "That sounds good."

"It's...well, yes. Good," she settled on finally. And maybe in her own mind she was being generous. She knew she was extremely fortunate for what she had, and she felt guilty for wanting better. For wanting the sister she had years ago, who treated her like a friend and walked with her to the park. The sister who had shaken her awake when she was three years old and hid with her at the top of the stairs to watch for Father Christmas. The same sister she fell asleep in the hallway with that very same night. She wanted her father to insist on reading "The Night Before Christmas" to her before she went to sleep, just the way he used to. She wanted her mother to tie a bow with the ribbon from the wrappings in her hair and tell her she looked like Christmas, green eyes, red hair and gold ribbon adorning her. She missed it. She missed it so, so much.

Lily finished with the dishes, handed the last one over to James and then rinsed her hands. She repressed a sigh.

James sent the dishes back to their rightful places and then stepped in front of Lily. "So," he began, "you have your last question?"

She shook her head. "I'm saving it."

"Of course you are."

She gave him a playfully smug smile.

He watched her with a smile of his own. Her green eyes were smiling, but something about them told him it wasn't all there. She wasn't as happy as she tried to look.

He was thinking of a way to ask her what was wrong when he realized she was talking to him.

"Hey, James?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I just thank you? One more time?"

He chuckled but shook his head firmly. "Don't you dare," he warned. "Do you have any idea how glad I am that you're here?"

"Do you have any idea how glad I am to be _anywhere _but home?" she retorted.

"No," he said. "No, you still haven't told me exactly what you're getting away from."

Lily sighed, no longer meeting his eyes. "Let's not get into that, Potter."

"Potter?" he echoed. He waited, ducking his head to force her to meet his gaze. "Potter?" he said again. "Don't revert on me now, Lily. Come _on_."

Just to spite him. "Potter." She rolled her eyes.

"We had a deal, Lily dear."

"Fine." He raised his eyebrows in prompt.

"Fine..._what_?" James prodded.

She looked perplexed. "Fine...please?" she guessed.

He gave her a strange look before shaking his head. Clearly he had thought the answer obvious. She, however, did not. "Try again, Lily," he told her.

"Fine...Ja-James?" she said it very slowly, very confused.

He grinned. "Five points to Miss Evans."

"Thanks."

He was right. He wasn't Potter. Not then. He was James.

Lily wondered why he wasn't like this at school. He seemed different. Or perhaps he was this way all the time and she just never took notice.

"Do you want to go back to the hall?" he asked. "Or...I could give you a tour of the place, if you want."

"Whichever," she replied easily.

"If we go back, by now, everyone will be mingling and dancing. And drinking."

She was tempted to say that they should go back. She'd had a good time dancing so far. If she was going to be spending more time with James anyway, why not have it be on the dance floor?

She wouldn't mind dancing with James again.

She stopped herself. "I'd like a tour," she nodded, "if that's alright."

James beamed. "More than alright," he said. "Brilliant, actually."

He grabbed his jacket and shrugged it back on. "Where to first?" he asked.

She looked at him. "I'm pretty sure the point of a tour is to show the person around, seeing as they don't know the place. So, you tell me."

"Right," James said. "Well, we'll just start with the library and then make our way upstairs."

"You have your own library?" she asked, astonished.

"We do," he nodded, "but it's not very big. Little, really."

Lily had an inkling that 'little' was an understatement considering the closest thing she had to a library in her house was a bookshelf in her room that was only three quarters full. "Lead the way?"

"Sure." He held the door open for her. They stepped out into the corridor.

She laughed. "You've got flour on your..." she touched her own shoulder to show him.

"Pardon?"

"Here." She pushed herself up on her toes and reached over, brushing off the powdery remenants of their baking from his broad shoulders.

Her hands lingered there as her heels returned to the ground. "Thanks," he said, his voice lowered in their close proximity. "My mother would have had my head for...sullying my attire."

She nodded. Quickly realizing just how close they were and how...unecessary it was, she cleared her throat and stepped back. "So," she said, cursing the blush that spread scarlet across her cheeks and up to her ears. "The-the library?"

"Yes," he drew out. "Right this way."

The library was not little, it was beautiful and had floor to ceiling shelves, rows and rows of stacks, and a few armchairs scattered throughout it that certainly appeared comfortable enough to sit and lose yourself in a book for a few hours. James showed her the den, the study, the living room, the dining room, the breakfast nook and the sitting room, pointing out the toilets as they went. If Lily counted correctly, there were four.

Then they went upstairs. The bedrooms, unoccupied bedrooms seeing as there was a grand total of only four people living in the massive house, were beautifully furnished. There was another study on the second floor as well and a sitting room for when his mother had close relatives over for tea. Through Lily's eyes, it all seemed very grand.

"This is Sirius's bedroom," James gestured at the door that was left just the tiniest bit open. Lily didn't want to be nosy, besides, there was a robe hanging off the back of the door, obstructing any sort of view she'd have of the inside. She kept a reign on her curiosity as James kept moving down the hall.

She followed along as he pointed out a bathroom and then his bedroom. There was a pause in his step.

"This is your room?" Lily asked, looking at the closed door with interest.

James nodded. "Erm...yeah. And that way," he pointed onwards, "there's a staircase leading up to the-"

"Can I see it?" Lily interrupted tentatively.

"The staircase to the owl-"

"No," she shook her head, "your room."

"No," he said.

Lily blushed, she shouldn't have asked. "Oh," she said, "okay. Sorry."

James saw the disappointed look on her face and the self-conscious way she touched her hair and stared at the toes of her shoes.

"It's a bit of a mess," he explained quickly.

She nodded.

"It's not very interesting anyway."

She looked up at him. "I was just curious."

Neither of them moved. "Fine," he said, reaching for the doorknob.

Lily smiled.

He hadn't been lying, the room wasn't tidy. His sweater and trousers from earlier were thrown haphazardly on what was a very large bed for just one person. There was a fireplace on one wall that had a carpet and couch in front of it and large glass doors were directly across from the doorway she stood in, leading out to a stone balcony. A door off to the side indicated a walk-in closet. There was a desk with parchment strewn across it and an inkwell that had tipped over. Lily wondered if it had been empty when it fell or if it was empty because it fell; she couldn't tell past the parchment.

There were books littered around the couch, some left open, others stacked. She could see his broomstick, the end of it sticking out from the foot of his bed. His bedside table had a box perched on the edge of it precariously and a goblet sitting beside it.

A black shoe was on its side near the balcony doors, its other half in a corner across the room.

James gauged her reaction as she surveyed the room. "It's...not what I expected," she said finally.

"Yeah?" he asked, following her hastily and she made her way to the couch, getting a better look at the books there.

"I thought it'd be...messier. More quidditch related things. Pictures maybe?"

"No pictures," James told her. "But," he walked over to the closet door and opened it, revealing a poster of a quidditch team, Lily wasn't sure which, the players flying about, "there is this," he said.

She laughed. "That's it?"

He shrugged. "I don't decorate much. Although, there is a poster or two up in our dormitory at school."

"I see," Lily said. She read the spines of a few of the books.

"Charm work?" She sounded surprised. "Are you working on something?"

James ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing in particular. Just brushing up, haven't read anything too interesting yet."

"For pranking purposes?" Lily questioned.

James shrugged. "Not necessarily," he told her, "some of it is just interesting on its own. Some of it could potentially be a good joke."

"I don't understand why you feel the need hurt others to get a good laugh," Lily remarked quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"At school," she began to elaborate, "when you...harass the younger years. Why?"

"I don't harass anyone," James said.

"Yes, you do," Lily contradicted. "Pranking the first years, picking fights with the Slytherins."

James sighed. He knew this could go either one of two ways. Simply put, either good or bad. "When was the last time you saw me doing either of those things?" he asked.

Lily thought about this. She was able to recall plenty of events. Times he had hexed and cursed Slytherins in the corridors, when he and his friends had scared the poor, impressionable first and second years. But the James that sprung to mind was at least a couple of years younger than the James that stood before her.

She couldn't think of a single incident within the last year and a half. Not one. Nothing that hurt or harmed anyone. A few practical jokes, sure, pranks that were inconveniencing. Nothing mean.

"I..." she trailed off unsurely, shaking her head in confusion.

"Not anymore," James said softly.

"There must be _something_," Lily thought aloud.

"I don't think so," he said, smiling slightly, "I believe I've been quite good. Father Christmas would be proud." Well, assuming Father Christmas would overlook a few broken rules and such, James thought. It wasn't as if they had hurt anyone though, he didn't think it counted.

"How could I..." Lily seemed to be uttering the words to herself, her eyebrows furrowed as she recounted events in her mind.

James chuckled lightly. "Well then," he said, "while you continue to think about that...I'll just be right back."

It didn't seem Lily was even listening as he left her there and went into his closet.

He scanned the shelves above his clothes, finding it tucked safely with his sweaters just as he had left it. He reached up and far back to grab it.

Lily gave him a strange look as he reappeared.

"Not a single thing," she said.

"Not a single thing," he repeated.

"I...I suppose I owe you an apology then." She looked earnest.

"You were right," he said suddenly. "I mean, your opinion of me from before. I needed to change."

"You're not-weren't as bad as I made you out to be," Lily said.

"Thanks, I think."

Lily shrugged. "You were quite awful," she said, "just...I think, in a certain respect, there was always a part of you that I could admire."

He grinned as she toyed with the ties on her dress. "My handsome good looks?" he suggested.

She ignored his comment. "Your loyalty," she admitted, "and your intelligence, though your common sense may be lacking at times."

"You're very skilled," James commented, placing a hand over his heart, "no other witch could make me feel so flattered and insulted all at once."

Lily laughed. "Well, I'm just that talented," she joked. "Must be why they made me head girl."

He really liked her laugh. It was, as ineloquent as it sounded, real. A clear, melodic sound that rang genuine when she let go. He felt like he earned it. Mental as it was, James felt as though he deserved it now as well.

"Oh," he said, "here." He thrust the package he held towards her.

She took it from him, if only as a reflex seeing as it would have dropped if she hadn't with how fast he handed it over. "What is this?" she asked. It was about the same size as the first package, and it was messily wrapped, the corners sort of smushed down.

"A Christmas present," James replied. "Your Christmas present."

"From you?" Lily questioned. "You shouldn't have gotten me anything."

"You couldn't possibly think the portkey was your actual present," James told her.

Lily wasn't sure what to say. She was beginning to think it wouldn't have been all that bad of a present, had she been in the same frame of mind then as she was now.

"Aren't you going to open it?" James asked nervously.

Lily licked her lips, unintentionally drawing his attention to them for a moment. "It's not Christmas yet," she said finally.

"Didn't stop you from opening the decoy," James pointed out.

He had her there and they both knew it.

"All the more reason this one should wait until Christmas."

James' eyes narrowed at her. "I don't even know that that makes sense."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Tough," she said.

"Please open it?" he tried.

She stared him down for a long moment before relenting. "Fine."

"Thank you."

She sat down on the couch and slipped a finger under the wrapping paper. Sliding her hand across, she tore the paper and then peeled it back, the sound of it seeming overly loud in the silence. James' gaze was flicking back and forth from her expression to the present and back again. He was growing both charmed and annoyed at how carefully she unwrapped the gift.

At last, she set the wrapping aside and stared at the gift that now sat on her lap. "Oh my word," she breathed. "How did you even know...?"

James watched her, trying to tell if she was happy with it. "I heard you mention it to Alice once," he explained.

Lily felt tears well in her eyes. She was being ridiculous, she told herself, it was just a book. A collection of fairytales by the Grimm brothers. But the consideration and thought behind it was what got her.

She remembered the conversation she had had with Alice about it. That had been months ago. She'd been telling her about how she'd gone home over the summer to find out that Petunia had held a rummage sale and gotten rid of many of their old toys and books. Among that had been all of the individually bound fairytales that they used to read when they were younger. All of the magical stories they'd had read to them and eventually read to each other growing up. She couldn't believe her sister had just gotten rid of them like that. She'd been so angry with her and she couldn't even bring herself to say anything about it because it sounded so silly. They were children's books for goodness' sakes. She shouldn't have missed them the way she did.

Lily looked at James. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much. I love it."

"It's not that big-"

Lily threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"You need to stop saying that," James told her.

She released him, all too fast James thought, and smiled. "Maybe I would if you'd just tell me I'm welcome."

"Maybe if I got another hug."

She couldn't think of one good reason not to.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, briefly, but it was enough time for him to embrace her as well.

"You're welcome," he said.

A knock at the open door had Lily jumping and springing apart from him. She looked up to the door and turned beet red.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi, I'm looking for the man of the house?"

James had spun around and jumped over the arm of the couch so quickly that Lily worried he may have hurt himself.

"Dad!"

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter as well. I was so happy to see that this story had reached 100.

Please review and tell what you thought, especially if there was something you didn't like or if you caught a mistake. This was once again done from my phone for the most part so editing was a bit of work.

Anyways,

Scarlett


	11. Chapter 11

Lily watched James embrace his father with a smile that couldn't be helped. The resemblance between father and son was striking.

James was an inch or so taller than his father, and Mr. Potter's hair had greyed considerably at the sides and he had laugh lines and crinkles around his deep blue eyes. Aside from those differences however, there was no way to doubt that this was James' father. They were built the same way, tall and lean but still obviously muscled. Their hair was identical, dark and incredibly unruly, sticking out in every direction. They both wore glasses as well; making Lily wonder whether or not bad eyesight could be hereditary.

If she pegged it down to one similarity though, it had nothing to do with the way they looked. It was the way they carried themselves. Within the first few moments of being in the presence of both of them she noticed the little things. Their mannerisms were the same. When Mr. Potter gave the short story of what had kept him so long, something about an interrogation, his animated hand gestures and closing shrug, his speech patterns, everything about it could be easily translated into James. Lily could practically see him telling the same story the same way, emphasizing the same words, his expression changing at the same parts. It was almost comical. It was like seeing James in another thirty or forty years.

She was jolted from her thoughts when she realized that both James and Mr. Potter were staring at her. She had yet to fully make her way from the couch to the door, sort of standing in limbo between the two.

Lily got the feeling that she had missed something. "I'm sorry," she apologized, quickly making her way to stand in front of them. She held out a hand. "I'm Lily."

The two Potters shared a look and a smile. James had already introduced her.

"So I've heard," Mr. Potter said, shaking her proffered hand. "In fact, I've heard a lot about you, actually. You're the famous Evans. Lily Evans. My son has told me—"

James elbowed his father and shot him a look.

Lily felt her cheeks burn a little. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Potter," she said. "I've heard a lot about you as well."

He seemed a little shocked by her statement. It didn't quite match up with the stories his son had told him, considering that civil conversation, let alone conversations about family, had never been part of them. He didn't comment on it however. "Tobias," he said.

"Hm?"

"None of that Mr. Potter bit," he said. "Name's Tobias."

"Tobias," Lily repeated with a nod.

"Now, what are you two doing up here anyway? The party is downstairs."

"I was giving Lily a tour of the house," explained James.

"In here?" his dad asked, raising an eyebrow and looking about the room. Lily immediately saw James with the same expression in the back of her mind.

James rolled his eyes. "I had the door open, Dad."

Lily's eyes widened at just what the precaution implied. She couldn't even begin to imagine how red her face was. "Oh," she said. "That's my fault, sir. I asked if I could see what his room looked like."

Mr. Potter shook his head. "It's not an issue Lily. Although, Mum would like you downstairs with everyone else before midnight."

"We'll be there," James assured.

"So, I hear my son nicked a portkey to get you here?" Tobias asked, smiling at Lily.

Lily in turn smiled at James. "Then you've heard the truth."

"I should reprimand you," his dad said.

James looked down with a grin. "You should," he agreed.

"However, it worked, didn't it?"

"It did," James conceded.

His father nodded and turned to Lily. "And I'm sure both your mother and Lily have already given you a sufficient earful on the matter?"

It took a beat for Lily to realize that they were waiting for her input. "Erm, yes," she said. "I suppose so."

"Just as I thought," Tobias said.

James began to head out into the corridor and they followed. As he was closing the door behind them, he just barely heard his father's whispered, "Nice work. I take it Sirius helped in taking the portkey?"

He grinned. "I gave him three galleons to keep his mouth shut."

"High price for the silence of a brother."

"High price _because_ he's my brother," James responded. He suddenly remembered that Sirius owed him five galleons anyway, since the plan worked and Lily did, in fact, turn up.

A second too late, Lily realized that she had left the book James had given her in his room, but James and his father were already moving down the hall. Besides, at the moment she had nowhere to put the book, so she felt it would be rather stupid to ask to go back and get it. She was already hurrying to catch up to them and James was waiting for her at the top of the main staircase.

They headed back downstairs and then into the hall. James' father was swarmed the second he stepped into the room and James soon gave up on trying to keep up with him as he was pulled further into the crowd and swept away by the mass of people who wanted to know where he had been.

He sighed in defeat and stopped bothering to even try and follow which way his dad was heading. He turned to Lily with wry smile. "That was a nice chat then."

Lily grimaced. "You two seem very close," she offered.

"Yeah," James said, "we are."

Lily picked his larger hand up in her own, squeezing gently. At what point during their evening it began to feel so natural to have her hand in his, she wasn't sure. It must have been somewhere in the mix of dancing with him, and walking to the kitchens, and seeing his bedroom. Or maybe the familiarity started before that. Maybe it began when she first had to cling to his chest to keep herself righted on a broom.

She couldn't pinpoint anything, but she knew that it no longer felt at all strange to be in physical contact with him. If she was honest with herself, it was sort of nice actually. His hand was warm, strong and just the slightest bit rough from flying without gloves; a great contrast to Lily's, small in his but soft and comforting as ever. Perhaps it was simply wishful thinking on his part, but her touch seemed affectionate as well.

"Where are Sirius and Remus?" Lily asked. She couldn't see either of them about the room.

"Sirius is hiding on the other side of the bar," James said, not even having to check. Lily did. He was right. James searched the room for Remus. "Remus," he began, "is…oh, there he is." He pointed across the room where Lily could just see Remus behind a few people, sitting down at a table with a few of Mrs. Potter's friends. Lucie was sitting right next to him.

"I should check on Sirius first," James said.

Lily didn't let go of his hand and he made no move to take it back from her, so she walked with him over to the bar. They managed to slide by the few adults who had made their way to the tucked away bar, rather than repeatedly asking the servers to replenish their drinks.

There were three people on the other side of the counter top.

"Prongs!" Sirius cried.

"James!" Uncle Warren exclaimed.

"Cousin." Elizabeth smiled, her eyes looking glazed.

"Lily, Uncle Warren. Uncle Warren, Lily Evans," James introduced.

"Lily!" Uncle Warren wrapped her in a hug. Lily looked baffled as she stood with her arms at her sides, tense as this stranger hugged her. The man didn't smell intoxicated. "Long time no see!"

"Uncle Warren, you don't know her," Sirius snorted.

"Sure I do! This is Lily!" Warren bellowed.

James gave Lily an apologetic half smile. She grinned. "I am Lily," she agreed. "And you're right. I suppose I haven't seen you in a very long time, considering I've only just met you."

Warren let out a bark of laughter. "I like this one," he said, looking at James and nudging Lily.

"Why, thank you," Lily said.

"I quite like her myself," James added.

Elizabeth let out a sigh. "You guys are so sweet," she said, slurring the words considerably. "So, so sweet."

James beamed.

"Is…is she tipsy?" Lily asked quietly.

"Uh no, actually, she's drunk," Sirius informed them. "Totally pissed."

James glared at Sirius. "You got my cousin drunk? Sirius, Aunt Laura is going to…to murder you. I thought it was _you_ getting the drink."

"It was! I did!" Sirius hollered. He pointed at Elizabeth. "She stole it!"

"You know, I'm right here," Elizabeth said. "I'm drunk, not deaf." Even with slurred speech, Lily could tell the girl had her wits about her.

"Look, mate, I'm perfectly sober," Sirius said. "I won't let her out of my sight or into Aunt Laura's until I've gotten her a sobering draught or something. Swear it."

James shrugged. "Your arse," he said, "not mine." He turned to Elizabeth, scrutinizing her for a moment. Raising her glass and taking a delicate sip, she eyed him back glibly. "No trouble," he told her firmly.

"Please," she said. "Don't worry over me. I'm in reasonably decent hands."

Sirius smirked. "That's me."

"Sirius," Elizabeth sang.

"Yes Lizzie dear?"

"Will you kindly refill my glass?"

"Yes, certainly." He hopped onto the bar top and grabbed a bottle from the other side of the bar. Spinning back around, he poured the white wine into her not yet completely empty glass.

"Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"I love you, kids!" Uncle Warren said, his fist enthusiastically sweeping the air. "You're living! Love life!"

"Love life," Elizabeth echoed back, raising her glass to him.

"That's the spirit!" Warren encouraged. "Mind you, if any of your parents ask, I was witness to none of this drinking here."

"My mother will hardly notice, nor care," Elizabeth said.

"So long as she doesn't catch you," James added under his breath. Elizabeth shot him a look.

"You two kids run along." Sirius waved them away. "We're good here. Go…what is it you say, Prongs? Ah! Go _check on_ Remus as well."

James nodded. "I think I will. Though he hardly _needs_ checking on. It's you I need to keep tabs on."

"Well, we're just fine," Elizabeth said with certainty.

"Then we'll go see Remus," Lily replied. "We'll meet you at midnight?"

"Most definitely," Elizabeth agreed, speaking for the both of them.

James confirmed this with a quick nod and then Lily began to weave with him through the people and towards Remus and Lucie.

"How're you feeling?" Sirius asked, turning to the girl next to him as Uncle Warren wandered off as well. He was only slightly disappointed that he didn't get his whiskey. Elizabeth knotted her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck, becoming a tad too warm.

"Oh, I'm feeling a little numb," she said.

"Do you feel like being with Edmund or Walter?" She shook her head.

"Not in the slightest chance in hell."

"Then I think we're just fine."

"We will be," Elizabeth allowed. She finished her glass of wine in one last swig.

"They should fall in love." Her voice was sort of distant and wistful.

"Pardon?" Sirius asked.

"James. James and Lily. I think they should just fall in love. It'd be perfect. It's all just there and waiting for them." Elizabeth watched the couple as they approached Remus. She nodded decidedly.

Sirius smirked. "Well, he's already ass over teakettle for her. And mighty whipped, might I add."

"Ass over teakettle?"

"He's in love."

"Well, she should fall in love with him, too."

"Trust me," Sirius said, "he's working on it."

Elizabeth frowned. "He should work harder then. Look at them."

"You are pissed," Sirius stated.

"Well, sure." She wouldn't bother denying it. "But what does that have to do with anything? They should fall in love whether I'm intoxicated or bone dry sober."

"Can you even stay upright still?" Sirius asked jokingly, her posture was still impeccable. He poked her slowly to push her back and she swayed before sitting up straight once again.

She swatted his hand away. "I'm _fine_," she insisted.

Sirius laughed. "Quite right," he agreed.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, yes," Sirius said. "Prongs and Evans should fall in love. I know. You're almost as bad as him."

"Well, heaven knows _somebody_ around here should fall in love," Elizabeth continued on. "And if it shan't be me and…well, you don't really want love like that anyway, do you?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm not the type," he said honestly. "Don't know what I'd do with it."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless. "Well, then it should most _definitely_ be them. They should fall in love."

Sirius smiled with a chuckle. "They should."

* * *

It was slowly nearing midnight.

Lily had now been introduced to quite a few of Mrs. and Mr. Potter's friends and except for the one or two odd and slightly judgemental looks she had received upon the information of her being a muggleborn, she didn't mind the polite mingling. People would pass by and say hello, tell James how tall he had gotten and how handsome he and Remus were, how gorgeous Lily and Lucie were.

Mr. Potter came by and said a hearty hello to Remus and was introduced to Lucie, before sitting down to catch up with the boys. He drew a bit of a crowd with him; nobody interrupted, just joined the group at the table, pulling up chairs and listening along to the stories James could tell without getting himself into any more trouble than a hit upside the head.

Lily was quite content to sit by and listen to the tales as well; commenting in on what she remembered and shaking her head at the ones she missed. Mostly, she was just happy to watch them interact. The laughter surrounding her was infectious and pretty soon she was laughing at jokes she hadn't even been able to hear over everyone else. It was silly really if she took the time to think about it. But she didn't. All she knew was that she was having a damn good time and every once in a while James' leg would brush hers and their knees would touch and it happened again and again until finally neither of them moved or shifted to maintain the space between them. She looked over at him as he looked away but didn't say a word.

She couldn't remember the last time her tummy had ached so much that she wished she could stop laughing yet at the same time wished it would never end. She could hardly remember what had been said, but at one point Mr. Potter couldn't even get the words out and it was silent for a moment. No one had heard the joke, he hadn't finished it yet, but they had these crazy smiles frozen on their faces as they laughed so hard that no sound emanated from their lips. It was as if a spell had held them in place as Tobias slapped his knee with a gasping breath and Lucie let out a shrieking giggle and they could all breathe again.

He had plenty of stories as well, Tobias, wild stories from when he was in school. Lily could see where James had learned it from. For every story James had, Mr. Potter and his friends had one to throw right back. They got crazier and crazier until Lily began to get the feeling that half of the things they were saying were completely made up to outdo the other. Her theory proved correct as the conversation pressed on and feats that were retold began to be physically impossible, even within the magical world, and their expressions were those of blatant, good-natured, liars.

It was great.

Eventually, after what seemed like only a handful of minutes but was probably closer to an hour or so, Mr. Potter had to excuse himself to see more guests. Most of the table's occupants migrated with him and soon it was just down to Lily, Lucie, James and Remus again.

"Your dad is the best," Remus said. "I mean, I love my dad—"

"No, I know," James said.

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "He's like you," he told him, "but better."

"Oi!" James hit Remus, rather hard Lily thought, but apparently not as Remus barely flinched. It must have been a boy thing.

Lucie laughed but it immediately turned into a yawn, which she tried to hide, failing miserably. The three others instantly had to resist the urge to yawn as well.

Lucie was sitting on Lily's lap now, leaning back against the older girl as her eyelids began to droop drowsily. The poor girl was completely knackered; tuckered out from the strenuous fits of laughter and overall exhausting evening.

"What time is it?" she asked. She was making a great attempt to speak clearly and not garble her words despite her sleepiness. Lily found it a both endearing and commendable effort as she never would have been able to stay alert for so long at a party surrounded by adults, not when she was four years old. She and Petunia would have been fast asleep on the host's couch, not bothering anyone but definitely not engaging them either. In fact, at the moment she was beginning to feel a little tired herself. When she had woken up that morning she'd had no intention of staying up until midnight.

Her plans had accounted only for dinner, dessert, an argument or two, and Christmas well-wishings all around before she went to bed. She'd thought that she'd be drifting off to sleep by nine o'clock, ten at the latest if the arguments were more grueling and lengthy than planned.

"Eleven fifty-six," Remus answered Lucie.

"Almost there," James said. "Do you think you can stay awake for another five minutes?"

"I'm awake," Lucie assured. The way her long lashes lowered as she blinked slowly and blearily begged to differ however.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Lily suggested. "We should find Sirius, it's almost midnight."

Lucie nodded and Lily lifted her from her lap and set her on her feet. "All good?" she asked.

The little girl yawned once again, taking Lily's offered hand and smiling. "Yes," she replied.

Lily would have liked to pick her up and simply carry her across the dance floor, she felt awful for the girl as the dark shading under her eyes became more prominent, but the purpose of taking her for the short walk was to keep her awake. It wouldn't do to have her falling asleep in her arms.

Remus shook his head as he watched the pair manoeuvre themselves around people and head towards Sirius. "Lucie is a sweet kid," he commented.

James hummed his agreement.

"I feel badly for her," Remus added.

"Yeah," James said. "She doesn't seem too familiar with the idea of having fun."

"Or the idea of being a child," Remus said. "You know, her mother wanted to know why she wasn't in her seat? She was going to tell the child to go and sit at their table. Alone. By herself." Remus sighed. "All she ever does is frown at the girl."

Clearly, Remus was very upset by this. James wasn't really sure what to tell him. "That's the way they are," he said. "Aunt Laura was the same way with Elizabeth."

"But at least she had you. And Sirius," Remus said. "Lucie doesn't have anyone around here her age."

James smiled. Remus was too caring for his own good sometimes. "We only saw Elizabeth once or twice a year," he told him. "And she was perfectly fine. Lucie will be okay. Her father seems alright."

"Her father doesn't say much."

"You think that's worse?"

"It's not better."

James sighed. "Moony, she'll be alright," he said. "We can't fix everything. Stop frowning."

Remus had to concur with that. He knew Lucie wasn't exactly hurt or in any danger by the situation, she would be perfectly alright. Elizabeth was an example of this. There wasn't anything they could do to change it anyway. Happiness was relative. Lucie didn't know anything else but the way things were.

"Moony, you better be smiling when that little girl comes back," James warned. "We can't upset her. It's Christmas."

"Christmas," Remus repeated. "Hey, did you give Lily her present?"

James nodded. "I did."

"And?" Remus prompted. "Did she like it?"

"More than I thought she would."

"That's great," Remus said, looking genuinely happy about it. "It was a book, right? Fairytales?"

James affirmed this.

Remus thought about it for a second before confusion dawned on him. "Where'd you find it, anyway?" he asked.

"Sirius and I went to a few muggle shops to look for something," James explained. "I was running out of ideas in Diagon and Hogsmeade. And they were all terrible."

Remus' eyebrows rose. "You took Sirius into the muggle world? Without incident? How'd you manage that?"

James smirked. "I told him to keep extra quiet and I'd buy him a second pizza to take home."

Remus laughed. "Pizza," he repeated in disbelief. "Who knew?"

"Right?" James asked. "It was really good. Strange how much stuff some muggles put on it though."

Lily and Lucie made it back to the table with a minute to spare. Lily was carrying two glasses of champagne with Sirius and Elizabeth right behind her and doing the same. They put the drinks on the table and then sat down, filling all six seats, just as Mr. and Mrs. Potter went to the middle of the dance floor and everyone quieted down.

"Okay, everyone," Mrs. Potter called, her voice magically amplified just slightly, "almost midnight."

Mr. Potter raised his glass and all the guests followed suit. Lily handed the one glass of punch to Lucie, which she happily took, and the others raised their champagne. "To a wonderful Christmas!" Mr. Potter toasted.

"To family!" someone added.

"To great friends!" Sirius called with a grin to the table's occupants.

"To love!" Elizabeth chimed. Aunt Clarissa seconded that, wobbling about as she stood.

"To health!" a gentleman threw in.

"To drinks!" another shouted.

"To wealth!" Aunt Laura said.

"And happiness!" Uncle Warren concluded.

Mr. Potter caught James' eye and nodded at him. His mother smiled and made a small gesture for him to stand.

He swallowed, rising from his seat and holding his glass up. "May you live as long as you wish," he recited, having heard his father say it every year past, "and have all you wish as long as you live."

Mr. Potter grinned at his son and then glanced at his watch. "Happy Christmas!" he announced.

Everybody chorused the greeting back before drinking whatever their cup contained and then turning to one another and repeating the phrase once again.

Lucie was passed from person to person between the group of them as they each hugged her and the boys kissed her cheeks loudly. She giggled and turned pink in response. "Happy Christmas!" she exclaimed, just loud enough to be heard over the noise.

"_Joyeux Noël_!" James returned, though it hardly mattered what language it was in, the girl's grin couldn't possibly be any wider than it already was.

Letting go of Lucie, James shook his head. From the corner of his eye, he could see Elizabeth pull Sirius towards her and press her lips against his.

Sirius' eyes were wide as she pulled away. "This doesn't change anything," she said.

Sirius let out a laugh. "Thank Merlin," he breathed and kissed her briefly once more.

Lily found herself swept up in a hug first from Remus, then from Sirius, then Elizabeth before she then stumbled into James' arms. He smiled, dipping his head to kiss her cheek as well. "Happy Christmas," he wished her.

She was finding it hard to formulate a response with all the noise around her, not to mention how close his body was to hers, the skin his lips had just touched burning, and his eyes bright as they stared down into hers. "H-happy Christmas?" she stammered.

He grinned. "I'd say so."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you've no idea how happy I am to read the responses this story gets. I'm very grateful to everyone who takes the time to review, but if you have a moment to make sure you sign in as well that'd be awesome. I do try to reply to all of them when I can, so long as it doesn't take too much time away from actually completing the next chapter.**

**So. In sum, please review and if you haven't already and are able to, please sign in. **

**Quick reply to Lotta: I just want to thank you so much for your review. I don't know why, but I could relate to your reading style, if that makes any sense whatsoever. You commented on the same things I'd imagine that I would comment on...had I not written the story myself, that is. Anyway, your compliments were very kind; I'm always incredibly happy to know that the characterizations are right. **

**Happy New Year Everybody!**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	12. Chapter 12

Lily was conflicted.

The guests had all gone home. Most had just bid the Potters farewell and then James had politely shown them down the path to the apparition point. Mrs. Potter had directed those who chose to floo home to the fireplace in the sitting room, leaving Mr. Potter to side-along apparate anyone who was too inebriated to get themselves home without any risk of splinching.

The hall was cleared and emptied within fifteen minutes of everyone vacating it; Lily was amazed. The room seemed even bigger once the tables and chairs were gone, the band and their little stage long departed as well. The chandeliers had been put out and the room was now dark and quiet, a strange and vast difference from less than an hour prior.

Lily wasn't sure what she was expected to do. What was the etiquette in such a situation? Was she supposed to ask to be taken home? It was pitch black outside. James couldn't possibly fly her home. It'd be freezing, not to mention how late it was getting; surely James was tired as well.

Mr. or Mrs. Potter could probably apparate her home. She didn't want to be inconveniencing though, and she felt awkward about asking. And maybe, if under veritaserum, she'd admit that she wasn't exactly ready to go home quite yet.

James hadn't said anything, but she wasn't sure what to make of that. Was she supposed to assume that she was staying the night? Or going home?

She knew that Remus was staying the night, but she also knew that that had been predetermined.

She sighed. She really was going to give herself a headache over this.

After a moment or two of hesitance, she wandered into the sitting room and sat with the few guests that still lingered, waiting for the fireplace while still grasping wine glasses. She'd wait for further instruction, she decided.

James shut the large front doors with drained finality. That was the last of the guests. Or, at least, the last of the guests that he had to deal with. He looked around the foyer. She had been there a minute ago.

"What's wrong, mate?" Remus asked.

James turned. "Where's Lily?"

Remus chuckled. "Still here," he assured. "I believe she just went into the sitting room."

James went to head that way but Remus grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Is she staying the night?" he asked.

James looked contemplative for a moment. "I think so," he said.

"Does she?" James waited for clarification. "Think so as well, I mean," Remus elaborated.

He considered this as well. "I don't know," he realized.

"Maybe you should go clear that up with her," Remus suggested.

"Right. Yes," James agreed. "Good idea, Moony." He clapped him on the shoulder and then continued into the sitting room, finding Lily perched at the edge of a loveseat. She was keeping to herself mostly as the green flames burst upwards in the fireplace and yet another guest went home.

He settled himself between her and a man who appeared to be falling asleep at the other end of the couch, his head lolling to one side though he still clutched a whiskey in his hand, the ice within the glass melting. He looked at the man and then at Lily with an amused smile. "So," he said.

Lily bit her lip to keep from laughing and waking the poor man. "So," she repeated.

"I'm in no way telling you that you have to," James began; he was looking anywhere but into her striking green eyes. His mother caught his avoiding gaze and smiled knowingly at him. "Oh Merlin," he muttered.

"Pardon?" Lily asked. "I didn't quite catch what you—"

"Nothing," James said quickly.

Lily looked at him strangely but didn't contradict. Crossing her ankles and tucking her hair behind ear she hummed a quiet yet confused agreement.

"What I meant to ask was whether you'd like to stay the night," James explained, "or…" he trailed off, hardly wanting to give her the option.

"Whatever is more convenient for your family," Lily answered politely. He gave her a disbelieving look. "Honest," she told him.

James didn't want her to stay if _she_ didn't want to, not really. He wasn't going to have her stay for the sake of being polite. "What if both are equally convenient?" he posed.

She stared at him, a little annoyed that he had turned her politely articulated response around on her. Her eyes narrowed at him. "I don't want to overstay my welcome," she said finally. "You should have Christmas morning to yourselves."

"Let me try again," James said. "It may be a _little_ less convenient if my parents have to escort you home." He paused and gauged her reaction before adding, "But it is completely your choice."

She laughed but the smile she gave him was noticeably grateful. "In that case, I'll stay," she decided.

"Brilliant," James told her with a grin. He jumped up from his spot on the couch and grabbed her hands without thinking, pulling her up after him.

"Whoa," she said in surprise. She didn't quite catch her footing in time and nearly fell right over.

James swiftly moved his hands to her arms and pulled her upright. "So was it just the one glass of champagne then?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes," she replied with a half-hearted scowl.

"Didn't sneak anything while we weren't looking?" James pressed.

"No," she drew out. "I just wasn't ready to be _yanked_ from my seat."

James winced. "Sorry."

"Right," Lily said. She looked about the room. It was empty now, besides them and the gentleman on the couch. "Should we…" She gestured at the man, all but drooling on the light blue upholstery.

"Oh." James held up a finger for her to wait just a moment and then stepped around her to shake the bloke's shoulder.

"Wha?" the man mumbled.

"David?" James guessed.

"Davies," he garbled.

"Davies," James repeated. "Right. Did you come here with someone?"

The man nodded, but the movement slowly morphed into being a shake of his head.

"No?" James asked.

Mr. Potter strolled into the room then. He took a look at the man. "Oswald!" he exclaimed. "What are you still doing here, mate? Your wife left just minutes ago."

"Did she?" Oswald asked. "Must've missed that."

Mr. Potter laughed, turning to James and Lily. "You two go on up to bed," he instructed. "I've got him."

It took Lily a second to realize that he had addressed both of them; she was glad to know that James' parents were okay with her staying. And especially glad that she didn't have to ask or bring it up herself.

James nodded. "Goodnight."

"Lovely to meet you," Lily added.

"Fantastic meeting you," Tobias returned.

Once upstairs, Lily realized that she hadn't brought anything with her. She wasn't exactly comfortable to sleep in her jeans and Christmas sweater. Surely she'd get too warm anyway. And sleeping in just her skivvies seemed completely out of the question and unacceptable for her. She wouldn't even sleep her own bed that way. She'd feel much too exposed.

"James?" she asked.

"Yeah?" They were heading towards her room. James hadn't even turned in the direction of his at the top of the stairs, he'd just begun to lead her towards the spare bedroom she'd occupied earlier.

"If it isn't too much trouble, do you think I could borrow something to sleep in?" she questioned.

He stopped walking. "Sure," he said easily, turning on his heel and going back the way they had come. "Come on."

When they arrived in front of his door, she was a little taken aback. She'd assumed that she'd borrow something from his mother once again. Not that she was going to complain though, anything would be better than sleeping in a scratchy wool jumper and stiff jeans.

Lily took a seat on the couch in his room, immediately picking up the book she'd left there. She opened to the middle of the thick treasury and ran a hand over the page. The illustrations were beautiful.

"Would these fit you?" James emerged from his wardrobe holding a pair of old and worn pyjama bottoms, blue and green plaid.

She stood and went over, inspecting them, they looked a little long.

"I think I wore these back in fourth year," James mused. He held them up against her hips and she tried not to jump at the contact.

The hem of the trousers collected on the floor, covering her shoes, though the waist seemed as though it might have fit her. She sighed. "You're very tall," she commented.

He chuckled. "And these are from fourth year," he reminded. "I don't think I have anything shorter."

"I'm not short," Lily protested.

"Please," he said, stepping closer and proving his point as she automatically tilted her head back to keep eye contact.

He could have kissed her right then.

Instead he stepped back, smirking at her before once again going back to look through his clothes.

When he reappeared he had lost his jacket and rolled up the white sleeves of his shirt. "How about this?" he asked, reappearing with boxer shorts and an old t-shirt.

She shook her head. "I'm not wearing your knickers," she refused. That was a line that would not be crossed.

"They're not knickers," he contradicted indignantly.

"Fine. I'm not wearing your underwear then," she amended.

He looked skyward. "Princess," he muttered in exasperation, audibly for Lily's benefit.

Her mouth dropped open and her expression was obviously affronted.

"Kidding," he said with a laugh. "Honest. Hang on, I'll look for something else." He fixed her with a grin that her left no choice but to believe that he was, in fact, joking around and then he disappeared yet again.

He came out a moment later, his tie gone and the first couple buttons of his shirt undone. Clearly, he was getting ready for bed as well. "Here," he said, tossing her a faded green, long sleeved shirt.

She caught it, her fingers running over the worn and soft fabric. It did seem appealing. "There's no bottoms," she noted.

"You don't need any," he told her. "You're little."

"I'm not _that_ little," she said, looking a tad scandalized at the notion of going without pyjama bottoms.

"Yes, you are," he said, sounding rather sure of himself. He pushed her towards the closet. She looked doubtful. "Try it on," he told her, ushering her into the space and closing the door, leaning against it as she tried to push her way back out.

When he heard her huffed, "Fine," and her footsteps as she relented and shuffled away from the door, he deemed it safe to relax on the couch and wait for her.

She stepped out a minute later, the pink dress she'd been wearing now draped over her arm and hanging in front of her legs.

"I'm half naked," she stated.

"I wish," he said back. "Alas, this is not the case." The longest part of the shirt came down to just touch her kneecaps, the sleeves hiding her hands within them. He thought she looked cute; though a lot of that probably had something to do with the fact that what she was wearing was his.

He strode over and moved the dress from in front of her. "I like it," he said.

She moved the dress right back to where it was. "You would," she said.

"You look fine," he told her.

"I look indecent."

"You do not. You're just modest. It's fine." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I have no more trousers to offer you," he told her, hands out and pointedly empty.

She placed her hands on her hips. The effect wasn't quite there though as the extra fabric hung down from where her hands were inside the sleeves and James laughed at her. She glared.

"Look," he said, "are you comfortable? Can you sleep in it?"

"Well, sure," she admitted, it was sort of cozy. "But I don't want anyone to see me in it."

"Okay." He pulled out his wand and summoned another article of clothing. He threw that to her as well.

She placed the dress she held on the arm of the couch and James took the opportunity to subtly sneak a look at her legs. He held back a sigh along with the desire to pull her closer.

She looked at the navy blue material in her hands before opening it out. "Oh," she said, looking at the dressing robe in relief. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied as she slipped the robe on. When he wore it, it reached the back of his knees. It was about three or four inches shy of brushing her ankles.

"Ready for bed?" he asked.

She collected the dress and book before nodding. "Goodnight," she said.

"I'll walk you to your room."

She smiled. "It's about ten metres from here," she said, "I'm sure I can make it there myself."

"I could go for a ten metre walk." James shrugged.

"Oh, let's not do this again," Lily said, thinking back to much earlier that evening.

"You're right," James agreed with a smirk. "You best just let me walk you this time."

She did, albeit not without a good attempt at yet another glare in his direction.

James told her of the extra toiletries in the washroom across the way and where to find them and then gave her a few minutes to herself while he waited in the bedroom.

He walked around the room curiously. Other than her neatly folded jumper and jeans at the foot of the bed and the pink dress hung over the back of the desk chair, there wasn't any evidence of someone staying there. Nothing was out of place.

He went over to the desk and saw that the window above it was left ajar. A letter sitting on the sill was close to slipping off and falling on the desk.

James picked it up carefully. It wasn't parchment, he noticed. It was thinner and whiter. It also had _Lily Evans _written across it in blue, thick script. He turned it over and held it up. At this hour, the window gave no light, so it did nothing to give him any information as to what was in the envelope.

He shook his head. He wasn't a snoop. Not without good reason anyway.

"What's that?"

He turned, the letter still in hand. "For you, apparently," he said, sending it to her with a flick of his wrist.

She moved out of the way and let the letter land on the bed silently. She picked it up. "Oh," she whispered. The writing on the envelope was most definitely her father's. "I should read this."

James ran a hand through his hair. "Should I leave you to…"

"No, that's alright," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling her legs up underneath her. She tore open the letter and James' watched as her eyebrows drew together in concentration.

_Dear Lily,_

_Your mother is not angry with you, however she was rather worried for you when you left like you did. She wishes you had rather spoken to her first. _

_You haven't ruined Christmas, but it wasn't the same without our Lily. _

_We were certainly glad to hear from you though. So long as you're alright and your friend's family doesn't mind, you may stay there as long as you feel you need. Know that we'll miss you and you're welcomed home at any time. _

_We love you very much._

_Happy Christmas._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Lily tucked the letter back into the envelope and placed it on top of her jumper. After blinking back tears and crawling back on the bed, she leaned against the pillows with a shuddering sigh.

Her father knew her all too well. She was stubborn, she wasn't going to turn around and come home until she was ready, not if she could help it. And she wasn't going to do anything but get angry if she was lectured and accused of things. She didn't want to hear about Petunia and she didn't want to argue about anything.

Her dad said what he knew she should hear. Reassurances. Everything was fine. Her parents weren't upset with her. She could come home whenever she liked and they'd be happy to see her. Nothing was ruined on her account.

She lay down on the bedding, her hair, now taken out from its side swept styling, spreading out loosely around her. James went over and looked at her closely. "What'd it say?"

Her eyelashes were wet as she blinked up at him, shaking her head. "It's-it's from my father."

"Bad news?" James ventured.

"No," she replied, swallowing thickly. "Just…well, no."

"What'd it say?" he asked again.

"Read it if you want," Lily told him. He knew she meant it but it still seemed wrong to read her mail. However, the curiosity was eating at him and had been since he saw her sitting and sniffling on those swings. He was dying to get a real answer from her about what was going on.

"You don't mind?"

She shook her head as her body prepared for her second wave of tears that night. Her throat felt tight and her eyes continued to well with tears.

"Are you sure?" James checked again, picking up the letter and beginning to open it slowly. He watched for her nod before continuing and pulling the paper out to briefly scan the letter.

"Left like you did," James quoted, reading aloud from the paper. "What's that mean? The portkey?"

Lily gave him a watery smile. "Did I mention that I had already left my house when I opened your…decoy?" she asked.

"You ran away?" James questioned.

Lily winced. "I didn't…not really…I wasn't really sure where I was going but I got into this fight with my sister and I…well, I knew I shouldn't…She doesn't..." Her shoulders sunk and tears began to stream down her cheeks. "She told me to-to leave. So I did."

James put the letter down and sat down beside her. For a second, he wasn't really sure what to do. He considered calling for Remus but quickly decided against it. She was upset, and it didn't matter how much discomfort he felt as he watched her continuously try to wipe away the tears, he just needed to be there for her. He'd do whatever he could to make her feel better. Whatever she needed.

Putting one arm around her back and the other under her knees, he moved her over a bit so he could stretch his legs out and face her. He kept the arm around her back and pulled her to his side, careful to move her hair out of the way. "Do you want to start the story over?"

She knew that if she had thought about it long enough, she probably would have told herself to grow up and get over herself. She would have waited for the tears to subside and her breathing to return to normal and then she would have insisted to herself that things were fine until she almost believed it. Then she'd go to sleep.

She would have never decided that it was a good idea to talk about it. And she would have never chosen James Potter to talk to of all people.

Yet before she could even begin to go down that path of thinking she was already blurting out the abridged version of the history between her and her sister. Through a bit of uneven breathing and borderline hyperventilating, she managed to get out the details of what had happened that evening. James just listened intently and stroked her hair while she talked, struggling a little to keep up with the story and understand what she was saying, but getting the gist of everything.

"And it was so stupid," Lily said, "because I had nowhere to go but she was so angry and I couldn't think of what else to do."

"Hey," he hushed, after a moment of silence told him she was finished. "I'm sure she didn't mean those things."

"You didn't hear her," Lily said. She took a few deep breaths to calm down and even out her voice. "She hates me. She really does."

James couldn't fathom anyone hating Lily. She was just too good for that. She had a pure heart, through and through; despite popular belief, he didn't think she even hated him. Not ever. She wasn't capable of that.

"She couldn't possibly hate you," James told her.

She sucked in a deep breath. "Except she does."

James shook his head. "No. Who could hate you?" He smiled at her. "Lily, it's all very unnatural to her. I mean no disrespect by this, but muggles don't understand." He paused.

"We were at Remus' once," he began suddenly, " his mum was making us sandwiches. She's got one of those toast things. A toaster. Sirius screamed like you wouldn't believe when the toast popped up and I was ready to hex the thing. We were thirteen."

Lily laughed faintly. "Great story," she said.

"No, it was really scary," James insisted, though he couldn't help but laugh as well. "My point, is that it was scary because it was unfamiliar and Remus hadn't warned us about the bloody thing springing up like that. It was startling and it took a minute for the shock to wear off.

"Now, magic is the same way to muggles, but worse because they've been taught to believe that it doesn't exist. Weren't you a little scared when you found out you were a witch?"

Lily sighed. "Yes. But I always knew something wasn't right with me. I wasn't like the other kids."

"See?" James said. She didn't. Actually, she had no idea what he was going on about now. "You thought something wasn't _right_ with you," James explained. "If I had been anywhere near ten years old and didn't know for sure that I had magic, I would've thought something was _wrong_ with me." He tried to think of how he was to phrase this. "Remember how you felt?" he asked. "Imagine how it was for your sister. All along you could _feel_ the magic coursing through you, even if you didn't know what it was yet. To her, it just seems unnatural."

"I _am_ a freak then?" Lily said.

"That's a matter of opinion," he told her. "Seems your sister thinks so. I think you're wonderful."

Lily laughed, wiping at her cheeks once again.

He looked into her red rimmed eyes with a small smile. "We tend to dislike the things we can't understand."

"How deep," she commented.

"I try," he grinned.

"James, thank—"

"Don't you dare," he said. "Enough of this."

"I just want to," he was shaking his head at her, "to thank—"

He stopped her there, turning to his side quickly and capturing her lips with his, silencing the gratitude that he really was getting tired of hearing. The arm that wasn't wound around her moved to brace himself above her. He kissed her softly and then pulled just the slightest bit away and waited for some kind of verdict on her part.

Lily eyes were wide as she stared at him, her mouth forming a small 'o' in surprise. "I…" She was so confused.

"Say something," he implored quietly.

"I'm caught between hitting you and kissing you," she said honestly.

The corners of his mouth pulled up in a secret sort of smile as he whispered. "If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer the latter."

She held back a smile of her own as she looked up at him through her lashes. "I'm afraid I just might have to say the same."

* * *

"Oi!" James looked around. "What are you doing in here?"

Remus' head twisted around from his spot on the couch. "There you are," he said.

Sirius was stepping out of the fireplace. "Told you he'd turn up." He grinned. "You had Moony running about the place looking for you, mate."

James looked at them strangely. "Sorry to worry you both. What are doing here? And where are you coming from through the floo?" he asked.

Remus shrugged. "You have too many rooms in this house. Decided I'd stop looking for you and just wait. I don't know where the elves put my things."

James nodded. "And you?" he inquired, looking at Sirius.

"Just got back from Elizabeth's," Sirius explained. "Figured it'd be easier to come through here than go into all the details with Mum and Dad. Less questions."

"I see." James nodded. "She got home okay?"

Sirius plopped himself on the couch after tossing Remus' legs aside. "Snuck her up here, flooed her home, found her her draught and, uh, tucked her in."

"Really?" Remus asked. "So that kiss earlier, what was that about then?"

Sirius grinned. "Christmas spirit?" he suggested. "She couldn't resist me?"

"You two aren't going to..." James waited for his brother to finish his sentence.

"What? Be together?" Sirius asked. He nearly started on about Elizabeth's predetermined marriage plans before he decided he ought not to. "Not bloody likely. I'm Sirius," he joked, "but not that serious."

Remus caught the pun first and shook his head. "Old and tired, mate," he said, "old and tired."

James chuckled and went into his closet, changing into his pyjamas before coming back out to find Sirius opening the drawers of his bedside table. James pulled out his wand and sent the drawer slamming shut, narrowly missing Sirius' fingers.

"Oi!" Sirius yelped.

"Don't go through my things," James told him.

"Have you no boundaries?" Remus asked.

"Define boundaries." Sirius shrugged.

Remus shook his head. "How's Lily?"

The ridiculous grin that took over James' face was answer enough. "She's good," he said.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Mate, please tell me you aren't grinning like that because of the measly peck on the cheek." James raised an eyebrow. "Moony told me," Sirius said. "And what is that? That's bollocks!"

Remus smiled knowingly. "No, he kissed her again. Didn't you?"

James smirked. "I don't think I'll need the mistletoe plan."

Sirius whooped. "Go Prongsie!"

James shook his head, though he really couldn't agree more.

"Snogged her senseless?" Sirius asked.

James laughed, both Sirius and Remus had bright smiles on, genuinely excited for him. He had the best mates.

James nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

A/N: Okay lovelies. It's already been said, but here it is: Happy new year!

This chapter did not at all come out the way I thought it would. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! When I have access to my computer again I promise I will be replying to all of last chapter's reviews. Cross my heart. They were much appreciated.

Anyways,

Scarlett


	13. Chapter 13

Lily awoke the next morning, gauging her surroundings with uncertainty before she even opened her eyes. She wasn't in her bed, she realized; the pillow under her head was much too soft and deep to be her own. She slid a hand outwards along the sheets on which she slept. They weren't worn in and familiar like the purple and cream bedding she'd had for years at home and her hand continued a little further before finding the edge of the bed, further than it would have had to in her own bed at home.

She should have panicked then, and maybe she did just a little, but she didn't feel particularly endangered in any way and she was awfully comfortable and warm where she was. She ordered herself to open her eyes and with what seemed like a large amount of effort for such a small task, she did. The second her vision adjusted to the light, she remembered everything.

It was Christmas.

Each memory of the night before seemed like so long ago. All the flying, the crying, the talking, the dancing, the laughing. The snogging. Oh sweet Merlin, the snogging.

She licked her lips as she recalled her very last activities of the night.

It all felt like a faraway dream, even though her current whereabouts easily disproved that feeling. For that she was glad.

Lily blinked a few times before choosing to leave the cozy confines of the bedding. Her feet touched the floor softly, a chill running through her body at the cooler air that hit her. She looked down at what she was wearing and smiled with a whispered laugh. The navy blue robe James had lent her was sitting at the end of the bed, looking rather inviting.

She slipped her arms into the wide sleeves and sighed contentedly. It smelled of him. Clean like soap with cinnamon and something else undefinable.

Padding out into the corridor, she looked around. It didn't sound as though anyone was awake yet. But then again, the Potter's home was very large, there was a good chance that if everyone was already downstairs she just couldn't hear them from where she was.

She peeked down the hallway and saw that no other doors had opened yet before heading into the bathroom. She, like any other girl, took a moment to examine her reflection.

Her eyes were puffy from crying and her skin seemed to have even less colour to it than normally, if that was even possible. Her hair wasn't terrible, but it waved to one side as it had been pinned the night before and she wasn't exactly partial to the look.

She couldn't believe James had kissed her while she looked as she did. She couldn't believe that she'd let him. She almost wished she hadn't, that it could have waited until she was a little more presentable. Almost.

She splashed cold water on her face and brushed her teeth, plaiting her hair to its now favoured side as well. Wetting a corner of a washcloth, she pressed the cold towel against her eyes for a minute or two, hoping to reduce the swelling. If it worked, she couldn't really tell. She figured it could have been worse.

Quietly, she made her way back into the bedroom to neaten up. She made the bed and double checked that everything was just as it had been when she first entered the room. As she went towards the desk to see to the fact that she'd put the quill and inkwell back where she'd found them, she froze.

"Oh my word," she nearly squealed. She pressed her lips together to stop the sound from escaping and promptly clapped a hand over the grin that spread on her face.

Before she could fully comprehend what she was doing she was halfway down the corridor and around the corner towards James' room. She had already knocked twice on his door when her mind caught up with her and she slowed down. She knocked softly once again and then nervously turned the knob and stepped inside.

She approached his bed tentatively and gently pushed his shoulder. James slept soundly.

She wondered if he was a morning person. Would he be upset to be woken up?

He looked peaceful, his features relaxed, lips just slightly parted and hair going out in every possible direction around him.

She'd always acknowledged that the boy was good-looking. She wasn't blind and she couldn't disagree with everything all the other girls at school said about him. He was, by purely superficial terms, attractive and she'd been aware of this since she was eleven years old. It was personality that had been lacking, even as he filled out in fourth and fifth year.

Now however, he was both nicely toned and built and had the appealing personality to match.

He was incredibly cute.

"James?" she whispered, brushing back the hair on his forehead. He stirred, but only barely.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then to his cheek, and then to the corner of his mouth.

"James?" she tried again.

So he was a deep sleeper.

She swiped her tongue over her lips and smirked. Brushing her lips against his, she attempted to coax a response from him. "James," she sang. Her lips touched his once again, pressing just a little bit more.

His eyes opened then and he blinked at her. "'Morning," he murmured.

"Morning," she returned.

James sat up a bit, a grin lifting the right side of his mouth. "A bloke could get used to waking up like that," he told her, his voice a tad rough from sleep.

She smiled. His eyes seemed even wider and brighter without his glasses, which sat on the bedside table next to him.

Remembering what her motive for being there was, she grabbed his hand and tugged him to stand up. "Come on," she said.

"What is it?" he asked, allowing her to get him out of bed as he put on his glasses, unable to see clearly without them. "Where are we going?"

"It snowed," she said excitedly. "James, look!" She pulled him along behind her and drew back the curtains to the balcony doors.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked out the large glass doors. "Wow."

It appeared it had snowed overnight, covering the ground in about ten inches of snow and it was still snowing then in white crystals that floated and drifted their way to the ground. As they landed they coated everything in their paths in a fluffy white blanket, making the landscape utterly picturesque.

"A white Christmas," Lily said, "just what I asked for."

James chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin atop her head. "Really?"

"I like winter," Lily told him, "but it's been so dull and…grey, you know?"

He hummed affirmation.

"I…I love Christmas," Lily said.

James turned as he yawned widely. "Me, too," he agreed. He yawned a second time. "Lily, what time is it?"

"Oh." She paused. "I don't know. Sorry. You're not a morning person?" She figured she might as well get an answer to her earlier musings.

James blinked slowly. "More so than Sirius," he said, "apparently less so than you."

"Oh, I'm not really," she laughed, "just for Christmas." She looked around for a clock. "What time is it?"

James craned his neck to see the clock atop the mantle. He squinted. "Eight o'clock," he pronounced. "Lily, it's early."

"It's eight o'clock!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Liar," he accused, "you _are_ a morning person."

"It's Christmas," she reminded.

"Yes," he concurred. "Go back to sleep."

"James, it's Christmas!" Lily cried. He really didn't seem to understand.

"You've said that," James noted. "Sirius and Remus won't be awake for another hour or two at least and my parents aren't getting up until everybody else is moving about. Go back to sleep, you can't function on only six hours."

"It's Christmas," she whispered, "I can do anything. Besides, I couldn't go back to sleep now even if I wanted to."

He sighed. "Even if it was with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Tempting, if a little sleazy," she said, he held his hands up in innocent defence, "but, no." Lily stood on her toes and kissed him lightly before taking his hand and walking him back to his bed.

She pushed him towards it. "You go back to sleep," she told him. "If I find my way to the kitchens, is it alright to make myself a cup of tea?"

"I can't go back to sleep," he said with a half-hearted glare, "not without you."

"Yes you can," Lily contradicted. "I can help myself to tea?"

James rubbed his hands over his face and let out breath. "Make two," he told her. "I'll be down in a minute."

She grinned at him.

True to his word, he met her in the kitchens momentarily, still in his rumpled, light blue pyjamas but teeth brushed and hair somewhat flatter.

In the amount of time it took him to get himself into the aforementioned state, Lily had navigated her way around the kitchens and summoned what she needed to fix two cups of tea. All she found to hold the tea were very nice teacups but James arrived in time to assure her that they were quite alright to use so they stayed in companionable silence while the tea steeped before being poured. James set both cups on a tray along with the teapot and then they were on their way.

They settled in the living room; Lily sitting on the couch with James' head in her lap, his eyes closed as he lay down and his tea charmed perpetually hot. Lily was sipping from her own teacup, her hands wrapped around the porcelain and absorbing it's radiating warmth. It wasn't long before she had finished her drink and was debating about whether or not to fill her cup once again.

Choosing not to, she reached to place her teacup back on the tray, carefully so as not to move James and gently so as not to harm the cup. She absentmindedly began running a hand through his hair, effectively undoing his efforts to tame it.

She was humming, the tune continuously changing, as she watched his chest rise and fall with his even breaths.

"I'm not actually sleeping." Lily nearly jumped out of her skin as he spoke. He chuckled at her movement. "You can talk to me," he told her. "I'd like it if you did."

"Oh?" she asked. "And what would you like me to talk about?"

"Anything."

"You don't mean that."

"Okay." She could tell he was thinking as he paused. "Tell me about your favourite relative."

Lily smiled. "Do they have to be living?"

"No."

"My grandmother, then," Lily replied. "She passed away when I was six but I don't have single memory with her that is anything less than happy."

"Go on."

Lily's hand ran through his hair once more before sliding down to his chest, tracing thoughtless patterns on the hard expanse. "She had hair just like mine," Lily told him, "that was what I loved most about her. Whenever I saw her she'd style my hair for me, something different every time unless I asked otherwise. I loved going to her house. The entire place smelled like lavender. And biscuits."

"Mm." James hummed. Lily interpreted the sound to be conversational, James just willed her to continue the soft and mindless shapes and swirls she drew on his chest.

"I get the feeling I'm just going to talk you to sleep," she commented.

"Maybe," James conceded. "But it'd be a nice way to drift off, and your own fault for waking me up."

She couldn't refute that. "Right."

"Why don't you just tell me about yourself then?" James suggested. "Any fact that comes to mind."

"No," she said. "I'm really not that interesting."

"I beg to differ. Now tell me something I don't already know about you."

Lily thought for a while. There wasn't much interesting to say. "I think I would have been left-handed," she said finally, "if my teachers hadn't forced me to use my right hand in school."

He chuckled. "Your wand arm is your right."

"I'm aware. I do play badminton and most other sports with my left though."

He sighed, Lily feeling the movement beneath her fingertips. She touched the warm skin exposed above the neckline of his shirt and traced his collarbone thoughtfully. He almost wanted to tell her to stop. With his eyes closed even the faintest trailing of her fingers against his skin was doing crazy things to him. Self-indulgently, he kept both his eyes and mouth shut and let her continue.

"My favourite colour is purple," Lily said.

"I knew that," he mumbled.

She paused with thought, what all did he know about her? "I like eating ice cream and chips," she told him.

"Doesn't everyone?" James asked.

"Ah," Lily began, "I should rephrase that. I like eating ice cream _with _chips."

"In the ice cream?" James questioned. Lily couldn't help but laugh at the face he pulled, his eyes still closed.

"Hm, alongside. I dip them sometimes." She grinned. "It's delicious."

"Strange," he commented. "Suppose I know what we'll be trying next Hogsmeade trip."

Lily laughed quietly. "Fantastic."

James was silent. He yawned. "Keep talking," he ordered with a smile.

She reached for more tea, her hands leaving him. His eyes opened and his neck twisted to look at her. He frowned. "Keep…keep doing that, too," he said.

"What?"

James smirked and Lily struggled to recall what her previous actions were. She knew she'd been doing something. She looked at her hands and then at shifted lapel of his pyjama shirt. She blushed as she poured her tea and held the cup in one hand, the other gently coming to rest feather light on his sternum.

His eyelashes came to rest on his cheeks once again.

Taking a sip of her tea, she grinned mischievously, drawing figure eights across his abdomen. She could feel the muscles hardened beneath his skin, through his shirt. She never realized how much she could appreciate quidditch and the strenuous training it required.

James chuckled. "No, you don't."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't like quidditch."

She presumed she'd spoken aloud then. Maybe she was a little overtired. Perhaps she couldn't function entirely on only six hours of sleep.

"I like quidditch," she told him.

"You don't come to the games," he pointed out.

"I don't," she agreed. "But that doesn't mean I'm not a fan of the sport."

"Oh?"

"I just wasn't a fan of you."

"Oh."

"Or Pettigrew's commentary," she added.

James laughed as he thought of Peter. "Wormtail's quite clever when he wants to be," he said.

Lily thought back to the quidditch matches she had attended. The first gem she could recollect was back from fourth year.

James was making a right arse of himself, she had thought. And Peter Pettigrew was not helping as he did the game's commentary.

"And Shaw dodges around Williams and goes straight to the goals. The Ravenclaw chaser is almost there…he aims…he—oh! And James-uh, Potter steals the quaffle!

"Judd blocks a bludger for our Gryffindor chaser and Potter flies towards the Ravenclaw keeper, Neilson." Lily had been watching the match with interest, barely paying attention to Peter's play-by-play.

"Whoa!" Peter had exclaimed. "If _you_ blinked _you_ missed it! Potter scored once again, a clean shot Neilson never saw coming! This puts Gryffindor in a huge lead!"

James had turned to the cheering crowds with a grin. He waved, and then, looking straight at her, smirked and sent a wink her way.

It may have been the most boyishly obnoxious display she'd ever witnessed.

"And Potter dedicates that goal to one Miss Lily Evans!" Pettigrew announced. The number of eyes that turned to her was unbearable. She glared at him.

"A chaser of the quaffle on the pitch," Peter continued, despite the chastising he was receiving from Professor McGonagall, "and a chaser of her heart just about everywhere else."

She couldn't count how many people had repeated the line to her throughout the rest of the match. On the way into the castle. In the common room during the party that ensued after Gryffindor's win. The rest of the week. All of the teasing she'd endured from that one game alone. She could have wrung Peter's neck for that. And when he turned purple and blue she would have let him catch his breath, because it wasn't really his fault. Then she would have moved on to James.

She had refused to go to another match for the rest of the year. It was a shame really, she quite enjoyed the game. Something about seeing the players fly, regardless of the score and who was winning or losing, was enchanting. Magic at its finest almost, the way they defied gravity with such ease, looking so carefree and reckless. Lily could hardly mount a broom in first year, the thought of her feet leaving the ground being a little too overwhelming, but there they were, twenty feet in the air and intentionally plunging to the ground, pulling up within an inch or two of their life. Literally.

At any rate, she'd taken up residence in the library during every match after that. Until the next year, anyway. Alice had dragged her out to every Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin quidditch match that took place, insisting that she was being a good best friend by keeping Lily from the books and bringing her out to meet real people. Lily had an inkling that Alice just wanted company. Especially since she'd become very prone to letting Lily's hiding go without notice once she began dating Frank. Lily hardly minded.

Now, the general unspoken rule between the girls had become that if Lily stood in the spectator stands with everyone else during the match then she had no obligation to be in the common room for the party afterwards. The determination of which was the lesser evil depended on many things. Some days it was James' behaviour over the prior week. Some days it was how much she actually wanted to watch the sport. Other days it was how much partying she predicted that she could endure afterwards. And, to be honest, some days she just went to see what would happen if she did. She was above wishing the team would lose for her own sake. But only barely. Besides, it would be a lot of wasted energy, she'd admit, the Gryffindor quidditch team was the best of the four Hogwarts houses. She would not, however, admit that a lot of that had to do with the skill of a certain messy-haired fourth year chaser.

Lily hit James' shoulder with a scowl. "I don't like you."

"You don't?"

She sighed. "No. No, I do."

"Good."

"Mhm."

"I like you, too, you know."

"Really? I couldn't quite tell."

James laughed as she took a satisfied sip of her tea. "Keep talking."

She did. Her lips pursed as she thought but the moment she had something to say she found herself on a bit of a roll.

Her mind jumped from one tidbit to another, developing into stories and more facts and more tidbits. She felt as though she were having a conversation with herself, reminiscing about everything. In the first little while, James would hum along with her stories, encouraging her to continue, nodding every once in a while and chiming in with a murmured who, what, where, when, why or how to let her know he was listening. Eventually he fell completely silent though, and Lily was able to surmise that he had fallen asleep.

She leaned back and closed her eyes as well. She didn't plan to sleep, not feeling the need to, but instead took the time to herself. She may have drifted in and out of sleep, she wasn't really sure.

When James woke up he was feeling both incredibly well rested and just the slightest bit regretful for falling asleep on Lily during what was almost a proper conversation. He blinked up at her and saw that her eyes had fluttered shut. He didn't feel so bad anymore.

"Lily?" he asked.

Her eyes opened as she smiled. "Hello."

"You were tired."

"I wasn't even sleeping." James opened his mouth to retort but Lily cut in. "So, I was wondering if I could make breakfast."

"Breakfast?" James asked. "Cheffe will fix something."

"I figured," Lily said, "but I was wondering if I could take over for the morning. Make waffles maybe?"

"You don't have to do that," he told her, sitting up and turning to face her.

"I'd like to though, if it's alright," she said.

James nodded. "Fine, but when my mother bites my head off for letting you cook-"

Lily held up her hands. "I will take full blame."

Upon entering the kitchens, they were met by Cheffe, who was busily bustling about the room. He stopped when he saw them. "Master James," he said, "Cheffe was not expecting Master to be awake so early. Has Master been waiting? Can Cheffe get anything?" the elf worried, brushing down his white toga and looking up at them with wide, round eyes.

"No need, Cheffe," James said. "This is Lily," he gestured at her and she nodded at the elf with a smile.

Cheffe bowed. "Cheffe, Miss," he introduced. "Most pleased to meet you."

"You as well," Lily returned. "You keep a very tidy kitchen."

The elf beamed proudly at that.

"Lily," James continued, "will be making breakfast today."

The elf's smile fell promptly. "Did Cheffe do something wrong?"

"No," Lily assured instantly. "Not at all. I just thought I'd make breakfast this morning to-to thank the Potters for having me as a guest."

Cheffe looked insulted and let down. "Was dinner not satisfying yesterday?" he asked James.

"It was exceptional," Lily said.

Cheffe waited for his master's verdict. "Dinner was some of your best work," James replied. "Delicious."

"But Master does not want Cheffe making breakfast."

James gave Lily a mildly exasperated look. "See what trouble you've caused?" he whispered.

Lily smiled at the elf. "I was hoping to make waffles," she said. "Perhaps I could have your help?"

"Miss wants Cheffe's help?"

"Of course."

The elf grinned. "What can Cheffe do?"

James was just short of disbelief. Lily could make nice with anyone, couldn't she?

Past finding out that the Potters did not have a waffle iron, making waffles was not too difficult.

Their ending product was something that looked like a half breed between a waffle and pancake, crispy yet still relatively flat. Thanks to Cheffe's suggestion of using a griddle to cook the waffles on and many trial and error attempts, along with a handful of taste tests, Lily and Cheffe managed to work out an excellent combination of ingredients and technique to making the batter turn golden.

They were quite proud of themselves.

On their way to the dining room, each of them carrying a plate of waffles and Cheffe levitating bowls of fruit and canisters of syrup and powdered sugar behind them, they ran into a slightly groggy Remus.

His lips lifted into what resembled a smile as he saw them and caught a whiff of the breakfast that they toted.

"Morning Moony," James greeted.

"Hi, Remus."

"Morning," Remus replied, rubbing at his eyes. "Need any help?"

"Nope," Lily chirped. "We're perfectly alright." They continued down the corridor together.

"Sirius up?" James asked.

"What do you think?"

Apparently that was answer enough as they stepped into the dining room and set the dishes down on the long wooden table, James replying, "I'll go wake him then."

"Yeah," Remus agreed, still seeming a little out of it, "and happy Christmas, mate."

"Happy Christmas," James said back, disappearing to go upstairs.

"You too, Lily," Remus added.

Lily smiled. "Happy Christmas Remus."

The young man nodded in acknowledgement and then approached the table, turning one of the plates around in a circle to inspect its contents. "Yes," he said, "now what exactly are these?"

Lily looked optimistic. "Waffles."

Remus raised an eyebrow and stared at the plate a moment. It was the same expression Lily imagined one might have while viewing abstract art, a little confused, a little dubious, but trying to keep an open mind. He slowly seemed to accept her description of the dish. "Alright then," he agreed.

Cheffe showed Remus and Lily where the table settings were and they helped the elf dress the table for breakfast, the placemats in festive holiday colours and silverware sparkling. They filled the goblets with pumpkin juice and set napkins on the plates. Lily showed Remus how to make a flower of the napkins. He simply folded them in neat triangles on the plates.

A moment after they'd finished Mr. and Mrs. Potter came downstairs and entered the dining room with expressions of surprise. James and Sirius were right behind them.

"Morning all," Tobias greeted.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," Mrs. Potter commented. "Lily, you didn't have to do this." She shot her son a look over her shoulder and James quickly slipped past his mum and raised his eyebrows in Lily's direction.

"I wanted to," Lily insisted. "It was selfish really, I always have waffles on Christmas morning." She eyed the flat yet ridged cakes on the table. So it was different, but not by much.

"This is lovely," Mrs. Potter said, taking her seat. sat as well.

"Breakfast!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping into his chair with some grace. "This is...well, what is this?" he asked, his hand sweeping in front of the plates.

Lily and James shared an amused smile while Mr. and Mrs. Potter were quiet. Remus raised his hand. "Apparently they are waffles," he informed.

"Looks good," Mr. Potter appraised.

"Thank you." Lily smiled. "Cheffe helped. A lot. And James...supervised."

The table laughed.

"Now," Lily said, "they taste better than they look. I promise."

"It's true," James supported, taking one off of the plates, dusting it with icing sugar and dousing it in syrup. Everyone else followed suit.

There was a collective hum.

"Wow, Evans," Sirius said, the sugar puffing out in a cloud as he spoke around a mouthful, "you should come here more often."

Lily grinned. "I'll, uh, keep that in mind Black. Thanks."

"Thank _you_," Sirius told her.

They were down to three waffles and a sixth of the pitcher of pumpkin juice when Remus and Sirius looked at Lily with a strangely. She raised an eyebrow at them and wiped her mouth self-consciously. Sirius nodded at Remus and Lily returned to her meal warily.

Sirius nudged James. James didn't didn't seem to notice. Shooting his brother an annoyed look, Sirius jabbed his elbow into James' side.

"Ow!" James said angrily. "What?"

Sirius smirked. "Oh, nothing mate." He didn't even flinch when James' elbowed him back in response. "We were just wondering," he continued, "why is Evans wearing your dressing robe?"

James looked at Lily, the sleeves of his robe slid back above her elbows to stay out of the syrup and sugar in her plate. She was laughing as she talked to Remus and his mum, her hair falling in a wave over her forehead. She felt his gaze on her and turned to him with a small smile.

He grinned.

"Well?" Sirius prodded.

She'd kill him if he told anyone at that table what she was wearing under it. "Shut it."

* * *

** A/N: Did this chapter take too long? I don't know. **

**The story isn't over yet but it is most certainly getting there. I'm thinking there's one more chapter to go so if you have anything you'd like to see then you ought to tell me very soon. **

**I'm going back to reply to reviews in a moment or two. I loved reading them, they were smile-bringers. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	14. Chapter 14

James dodged yet another sheet of wrapping paper as it came flying back over Sirius' head. He seemed a tad annoyed at Sirius' over eagerness to open all the presents, mostly because two minutes prior he'd torn at wrapping paper without any heed to whom the present was addressed. He had promptly tossed the gift to James though, informing him that it was from Aunt Clarissa. James shook his head and tossed a balled up bit of tissue paper along with a sarcastic 'thanks' in Sirius' direction.

"James, Sirius, you'll both be sending a thank you note to Aunt Clarissa?" Mrs. Potter prompted.

"For gift certificates to Zonko's?" James said, holding the voucher up with a grin. "Definitely."

Sirius was already opening yet another gift.

"I don't suppose he ever stops to actually _look_ at the presents?" Lily asked James, setting the wrapping paper coming in their direction off to the side and out of the way. It joined the ever growing pile of red, green, gold and silver paper.

"Not until they're all unwrapped," James replied with a chuckle.

"I see," Lily said.

James had already opened most of his presents, only leaving the ones from distant relatives for later. He and Sirius got plenty of presents and had already hugged the daylights out of Mrs. and Mr. Potter. Remus had opened a new set of robes from the Potters as well and, though he hadn't embraced the two quite so tightly, he thanked them more than once.

James' parents merely smiled in response to the thanks, sitting next to one another on the loveseat Lily was currently leaning back on from her place on the floor. She could hear Mr. and Mrs. Potter as they recounted past Christmases, and though Lily felt as though she was intruding a little, she smiled as she caught one or two awfully sweet stories.

Lily thought it odd that she didn't see James, Sirius and Remus exchange gifts, but she didn't comment on it.

James slid back from the commotion of the gifts and slipped his arm behind her back and around her waist. As he pulled her closer against his side, he was pleasantly surprise at how easy it was. She didn't even hesitate as she relaxed and moulded to him comfortably, her legs curling so she leaned into him and her head coming to rest on his just the right height shoulder. Or perhaps he slouched a tad for her. Either way they were both comfortable.

James received a kick to just above his hip. He turned to look up at his father, who wore a slight smirk as he raised his eyebrows at James and Lily. The latter was oblivious to the exchange. James grinned uncontrollably in response, a little embarrassed as his dad gave him yet another nudge with his foot and a following wink.

Mr. Potter leaned over and whispered something to his wife. Mrs. Potter smiled.

"So, Lily," she said, "we've heard quite the amount about you through our boys."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "James," he said.

Lily's lips turned up in an undeniable smile as she saw James' cheeks tinge a tiny bit pink.

"We're very interested in hearing your perspective," Tobias continued.

"Just how is it that our boys treat you in school?" Mrs. Potter asked.

The question caught Lily off guard. "Well..." she began carefully. She had no idea how to end the sentence. She wasn't going to lie. But then again, was she really going to tell the truth? Mr. and Mrs. Potter were very proud of James, and Sirius for that matter, that much was clear. She didn't want to taint that picture in anyway. Especially since things seemed different now, were different for quite some time now and even she realized it.

She looked to James for some sort of help but he appeared to be a little amused by the conversation and just as interested in her answer as his parents were.

"Like teenage...Gryffindor boys," Lily replied finally.

Tobias raised his eyebrows at her. She smiled feebly.

"Don't hold back, Lily," he said. "Genuine questions deserve genuine answers, don't you think?" She nodded. "Or at least a couple of stories," Mr. Potter added.

The laugh bubbled from her lips before she could stop it.

"Quite right," Mrs. Potter agreed.

Lily thought for a moment. There had to be dozens of stories she could tell but settling on one of them was difficult. She couldn't think of a single tale to adequately satisfy the question at hand. "Any prompts?" she asked hopefully, looking to Sirius and Remus.

"How about that victory party where the-" James shot Sirius a death glare. His friend's mouth snapped shut at that and he laughed. "Right. Suppose that one could wait for another day."

"What about that potions lesson?" Remus suggested. "When Slughorn paired you two up last year?"

Lily sat up at that. "Oh goodness," she said. James was still trying to figure out what lesson Remus was referencing. She turned so she could face Mr. and Mrs. Potter, preparing to relate the memory.

"So, first James made me late for class by hiding my bag at breakfast," Lily began.

"I was late, too," James defended.

She rolled her eyes at him and went on. "And while James was making me late, Sirius was in the potions classroom stealing my partner, Emmeline."

"Stealing?" Sirius asked. "I hardly had to _steal_ her. She went along with me willingly."

"You coerced her," Lily contradicted with a smile.

"I prefer charmed," Sirius countered, his teeth white and even in a winning smile.

Lily shook her head along with everyone else. "Well, anyway, when we finally got to class Slughorn deducted ten points between us for being tardy."

James smirked. "Now, _that_ was all my fault, I'll admit. If it had only been his perfect little Lily," he grinned, "she could have waltzed right in and he would have welcomed her with open arms."

"That's hardly true," Lily protested.

"Yes, my dear girl," Sirius, Remus and James chorused together. Their impression of the professor was spot on.

"Ah, you're the pet," Mr. Potter said.

Lily blushed. "I wouldn't say so."

The three boys nodded in agreement to Mr. Potter's statement. "That's okay," Tobias said to Lily, "you just learn to use it to your advantage."

Mrs. Potter slapped her husband's arm. "Toby," she admonished.

"Oh, as though _you_ didn't beguile your way through transfiguration," he said. "We all know you still can't turn a vase into a rocking chair."

His wife narrowed her hazel eyes at him. "That may be so," she agreed, "but we both know that I can certainly throw a nasty jinx."

"Right," Mr. Potter nodded, "point taken."

They chuckled collectively and then a beat of silence after, Lily picked the story back up again. "Anyway," she said, "since Sirius stole Emmeline, I was forced to work with James." She stopped and reconsidered her choice of words. Oh well. It was too late now. "We were supposed to be working on draught of living death," she explained. "James and I got into a bit of an argument though and-"

"A bit?" Remus cut in. "A bit of an argument? Everyone could hear you two! Poor Peter was scared you were going to throw hexes and Slughorn didn't know what to do with either of you."

Lily blushed.

"What was that one about again?" Sirius asked.

She paused. "It started off because you made me late to class," she said, looking to James. "But it must have been more that. What did you say?"

James remembered the argument quite clearly now. He scowled. "I don't remember."

"Oh, come on," Lily said.

James was reluctant and frowning petulantly. "Johnstone," he grumbled.

"Oh," Remus said. His eyes widened. "Oh."

Lily turned to James' parents. "That's right," she smiled, "he had the gall to tell me I couldn't go to hogsmeade with Jeremiah Johnstone."

"James," Mrs. Potter said disprovingly, laughing in amusement.

"It was a year ago," James said flatly.

Sirius shrugged. "And it was only because he was using-"

James' head whipped to his friend. "Don't," he ordered.

"What was that?" Lily questioned.

Sirius glanced at James. "Nothing apparently."

"No, what did he say?" Lily persisted.

"Nothing." James grinned at his dad. "We got detention," he finished. "And Lily only just saved the draught."

"What did you say?" Lily asked, staring at Sirius. She wasn't going to be deterred, clearly they weren't telling her something. Her curiosity was piqued.

"Nothing." Sirius waved her question away and pulled on a new jumper over his t-shirt.

Lily frowned. She sat up and moved back from James.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wished she was the type of person to just let it go. He wanted to reach out, pull her back into his arms and tell her to stop asking questions.

"What am I missing?" Lily pressed.

Remus sighed. "Johnstone was using you to make his ex-girlfriend jealous."

Lily turned red. "Oh."

"Moony," James growled.

"James, she wasn't going to drop it," Remus said. "Lily, don't be upset about it, okay? Johnstone was an..." He warily looked at James parents.

"An arse," Mrs. Potter filled in, patting Lily's shoulder.

"I'm not upset," Lily said. "You should have said something though. Saved Peter the traumatic experience and all."

James shook his head. "You seemed to like him. You wouldn't have believed me."

"I might've."

"Lily."

"Well then why bother bringing it up at all?" Lily asked, changing tactics from contradicting him. "That was my first detention you know."

He did actually. She'd said it enough while they cleaned shelves for Slughorn.

"Sorry," James apologized.

"And we missed half of the hogsmeade trip, too." By the time they'd finished cleaning, she hadn't even bothered to leave the castle. She'd merely asked Alice to pick up some chocolate for her from Honeydukes and then opted to stay in.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter caught on before Lily did.

"You're sneaky," Lily said.

James shrugged.

"How about a better story?" Lily asked, folding her hand with James'. "Last year on Valentine's day-"

"No!" Sirius and James yelled at the same time.

Remus grinned. "Oh tell it," he said, " tell it please."

Lily was happy to oblige.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were splayed out on the floor, playing a game of exploding snap whilst also having a conversation that jumped back and forth from the topic of Remus' love life to the possibilty of being able to alter a protean charm to link notebooks, making note passing infinitely easier. It was difficult to follow and Lily had long ago given up trying as she sat with James on the couch, tossing a yellow ball about the size of her fist between them and debating the accuracy of divination.

"I don't know," Lily said. She pulled her feet under her as she faced him, his long legs stretching out towards her. "I think it's an interesting subject but I don't know if I buy into it."

"There are hundreds of prophecies that-" James began.

"I know," Lily interrupted. "But those are only made by true seers, and they're rarities in themselves let alone how often they make prophecies. It seems a little ridiculous to hold an entire class on the subject. If you don't have...the gift...then you don't have it, right?" She caught the ball and then flicked her wrist gently to send it back to him.

James shrugged. "It's an easy pass," he said, referring to the class as he caught the ball, despite her poor throw and careless aim.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, that's a perfectly good reason to take it then, isn't it?"

"We think so," Sirius replied. Lily hadn't even realized he was listening.

She glanced at the time, and for a fleeting moment she could picture her mother needlessly cleaning up the house and Petunia walking out the door to go see her friends. Her father would be reading in the living room, feet propped up on the coffee table and leaning back to be comfortable for when he dozed off. She sighed.

"Six."

Lily looked up at James when she realized he hadn't tossed the ball back to her. "Pardon?"

"That's the sixth time you've looked at the clock," James said.

"Is it?" Lily asked, holding her hands up to catch the ball. He threw it to her.

"It is," James confirmed.

"Oh."

"Lily," he said, his hand resting on her knee to get her attention, "if you want me to take you home, just say so."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter had offered to apparate her home before they went out for the day, in no way rushing her home but trying to save her from the half hour broom ride. James had been quick to say he wouldn't mind to fly her home whenever she was ready however, and so she'd politely declined. She hadn't thought she wanted to go home quite yet and James didn't seem to want her to go home either.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You're a liar," Remus chimed.

Lily swallowed the tightness she began to feel in her throat. She'd done enough crying for a while. She laughed. "I'm really fine," she assured.

The three boys nodded but she could tell that none of them actually believed her.

Lily leaned forward and pulled James by the hand he had placed on her knee. Her lips met his chastely. "I'm fine."

Sirius and Remus were staring at them strangely.

"What?" James asked.

Lily blushed. She hadn't snogged James in front of them. It was brief. Nothing compared to what Sirius engaged in with various girls in the common room. Both he and James had their fair share of stories circling about them and a number of different girls.

"It's strange," Sirius said. "You always talked about it, mate. Seeing it's different though."

James raised an eyebrow.

Remus laughed. "He's right. It's funny to see you," he looked at Lily, "getting voluntarily close to him that way."

"Like this?" Lily asked. She kissed James once again, her lips just slightly parted as they pressed against his. He didn't complain.

"It's just too weird," Sirius said. "Stop it."

Lily laughed and sat back.

"We'll try to ease you into it, Pads," James promised.

"Who would've thought?" Remus said. "I mean, at some point I figured you two would end up together, but in one evening?"

Lily smiled. "It _i__s_ Christmas."

Sirius grinned. "A Christmas miracle, eh Prongs?"

"Just about."

Sirius and Remus returned to their game. "Okay," Sirius started loudly, "Evans, I have to know, is there a story to how you ended up in James' robe?"

Lily's eyes widened and she turned pink. James took the ball from her and chucked it at Sirius' head. It would have been a perfect hit had Sirius not dodged and swatted in the nick of time.

Remus shook his head at his friend. "You just had to ask," he said.

"Just curious." Sirius shrugged casually. "Although, with that blush Evans' wearing I'd think the answer is obvious enou-"

An affronted sound escaped Lily's lips though she was speechless.

"Sirius!" Remus barked, but he only did a mediocre job at hiding his laugh.

James looked at Lily and then at his brother. His head fell back tiredly. "Shut up, Sirius," he groaned.

Lily took a deep breath. "James lent me his robe, yes, Sirius. Only because I didn't have pyjamas with me and I needed to borrow some clothes I wasn't exactly comfortable in." The sentence came out a bit rushed but she managed it without stammering or her face catching fire so all in all she deemed it good enough.

Sirius nodded. "Okay." He ran her statement through his head a couple times more. "Wait, wait, wait," he said. "So what are you wearing _under_ the robe?"

She instinctively pulled the garment tighter to herself. None of them had changed from their pyjamas yet, but now she wished she had. She tugged the tie on the robe uncomfortably to the point where it was constricting. James kicked Sirius.

"Oi!" he said. "You're really pushing it, aren't you?"

Sirius held up his hands defensively. "She's wearing your robe! That's begging for questions."

"Tact, Sirius," Remus said.

He received a pointed look in response. "You're wondering just as much as I am, Moony."

Remus had the decency to look abashed. He didn't deny it.

James ran a hand through his hair. "She's wearing one of my shirts," he said in exasperation, "stop picturing whatever it is you're thinking."

"No bottoms?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"I'm little," Lily muttered.

Remus shook his head. "That ridiculous grin you were wearing last night is becoming clearer and clearer," he said to James.

Lily pursed her lips and hopped up from the couch. "Alright," she announced, "I'm going to get changed. My Christmas jumper is seeming much more appealing now." She was heading out of the room before anyone could say anything else.

James glared at Sirius and Remus before following her.

The door to her room was shut by the time he reached it. He knocked. "Lily?"

She wiggled into her jeans, still wearing his shirt. She opened the door. "Mhm?"

"Look, I'm sorry about Sirius-"

Lily cut him off with a laugh. "I'm not angry," she said. "Really. A little embarrassed, but I'll live."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh. Well, alright then."

She smiled. "I am changing though, so give me one second." A hand on his chest pushed him out the door so she could close it and then a moment later she was back, cute as ever in her Christmas jumper.

"I am sorry about Sirius though," James said. "He can take some getting used to. Even Remus still gets uncomfortable every once in awhile."

Lily shrugged. "Don't be. I find him amusing, to be honest. We could get along."

James chuckled and nodded. "Funnily enough, I think you could."

He trailed behind her as she turned around and went back into the room. Watching her as she began to move about, folding his shirt and robe neatly and fussing with the throw pillows on the bed, he took a seat at the desk and waited.

"Do you want me to put these somewhere in particular?" Lily asked, holding up his clothes.

"Just leave them there," he told her, "I'll handle it later."

"The dress?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Francy will handle that. Don't worry about it."

She placed the clothes on the bed and then walked over to him. Reaching over him with a soft apology she picked up the letter she'd put aside earlier that morning, discarded from the night before.

Her eyes skimmed over it.

"What do you suppose they're up to?" James asked.

"My parents?" Lily asked, distracted.

"Yeah." James nodded.

"I don't know," she said. "I can't imagine they have plans. I'm sure my sister's left to tend to her social life by now. My parents usually leave later on in the day to visit with relatives."

James nodded thoughtfully. She fell quiet.

"I'd probably be on the couch," she added, "reading a novel alongside my father. The house is always fairly quiet."

James laughed. "This house used to be quiet, too. Then Sirius moved in."

Lily smiled at him as he stood and took her hand.

"James?" she started.

"Go on," he told her.

She laughed ruefully. "I-I think it's time I go home," she said.

He nodded. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll get my broom, we'll leave now?"

"Please," she said. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Sirius and Remus."

"Meet you downstairs," he told her.

She grabbed the book he had given her and they left the room, parting at the staircase.

"Is it because of what I said?" Sirius asked. "I was only kidding Evans. Is Prongs peeved too?"

Lily shook her head with a smile. "No. It's just...I can't let Christmas pass without really getting to see my family, you know?"

Sirius shook his head and Remus shrugged. "I can honestly say that I _don't_ know," Sirius said with a grin. "Wonder why I'm here, right?"

Lily looked at him. "You know what I mean."

"I do," Sirius agreed, no longer joking. "I would hate to be away from _this_ family on Christmas." Lily gathered the fact that he meant the Potters and found the sentiment to be incredibly sweet.

"You should see your family," Remus supported. "I'm sure they'd appreciate your effort."

Lily smiled grimly. "Yes, well, we'll see how long that lasts."

Sirius flicked his hair from his face and shrugged. "When it ends, you just write us, okay? This house is big enough to take in a few more and you know James'll be there in a flash."

"Us, too, for that matter," Remus added.

"Yeah, and you know we're good for it, too," Sirius chimed. "We're wizards, you know, being there in a flash is sort of what we're known for."

She raised her eyebrows at that. She knew for a fact that none of them had passed their apparition tests.

"So the legality of it is a little questionable at the moment," Sirius allowed. "But we've done far worse."

She figured that was supposed to be assuring.

Remus grinned. "And we could break a few rules for you."

Her smile turned genuine at that as she wrapped her arms around herself and pulled at the sleeves of her jumper.

"Ready?" James asked, loping into the room, broom in hand.

"Yes," Lily said. "Bye."

She opened her arms and waited with a hopeful smile. Remus stepped into the embrace first, hugging her warmly. "Happy Christmas," he wished her.

Sirius did the same and Lily stepped back. "Alright. I'll see you back at school then. Tell your mum and dad I said goodbye? And thank you?"

Sirius affirmed this with a nod. "I'll pass it on."

"Thanks." She turned to James. "Good to go."

"Okay. Should be back in about an hour," James told Sirius and Remus.

They dismissed him with a wave.

"Try not to break anything you can't fix and don't scare the house elves."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Remus assured.

"And I, on Moony," Sirius returned.

Remus didn't bother to point out that he wasn't the one to need watching, instead waving once more to James and Lily as they left.

James looked at the book Lily was holding. "Might want to shrink that," he advised, "you won't have the hands to hold it in a moment."

Lily took the suggestion and shrunk the book, with a good amount of care so as not to risk damaging it, until it fit in the centre of her palm and tucked nicely away in her pocket.

She looked about the foyer as they walked through it. His home really was beautiful. It was one of those places that you might see passing by, if it was even visible to muggles, and you'd think it rather magnificent but never imagine anyone to actually live within it. Lily had only spent the one night there, but it seemed so much warmer now. It was still as pretty and polished looking as ever, but it also seemed like a real home, filled with real people, with real memories, with real love.

James cast the warming charms over them before they stepped outside, even though the exterior of the house was almost as warm as the inside. They mounted his broom on the cleared pathway to avoid trekking through the snow and James kicked off to hover a couple of feet off the ground, allowing Lily to get on comfortably.

She cast the disillusionment charms over them and the broom, put her wand away, and then wound her arms around his torso and held close to him. She took a deep breath as he pulled the broom higher into the air, inhaling his scent and closing her eyes.

A second later she looked down. They weren't terribly far up. She didn't really mind either way though, after the last two broom rides she had good faith in the fact that James wouldn't let her fall. At least not if he could help it anyway.

The snow sparkled beneath them, the sunlight reflecting off of the crystals to cause spots of light within the air. She could feel when they left the Potters property and she became grateful for the warming charm.

"So," James said, "shall I get us there in twenty minutes then?"

Lily paused. "There's no rush," she said. "Thirty minutes is fine by me. Take your time if you don't mind."

He grinned, her close proximity becoming something he was accustomed to. He liked that. "Not at all."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long. This story continues to take me in odd directions. I'd certainly thought I'd be done with it by now.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and everyone who has favourited and/or chosen to follow this. It all means a lot.

Please point out any mistakes within this, editing was only halfway thorough. Please review.

And out of curiosity, how old to you all think I am?

Anyways,

Scarlett


	15. Chapter 15

The thirty minutes it took to get from the Potters' home to Lily's passed much faster than they had previously. They talked about anything that came to mind, poking fun at each other and teasing good-naturedly. James was a little smug about how he could make her laugh, enjoying the sound. He was especially proud when he got her laughing to the point where it was with her whole body and he was forced to slow the broom down as she wrapped her arms tighter around him to keep herself seated safely.

He could tell she didn't want to dwell on the possibilities of what would happen when they finally arrived at their destination. So he just kept talking, so long as she wasn't, and entertaining her endlessly.

Eventually they were flying over her neighbourhood once again and James saw the familiar playground just ahead. "Where shall I land?" he asked.

He came to hover above the playground, waiting for further instruction.

The playground wasn't an option. It had a thin layer of snow coating the equipment, no children were playing on it, but there were a few children running about on their front lawns and close enough to the park to notice if two people appeared out of thin air. She didn't particularly feel like obliviating anyone more than the already unfortunate Vernon Dursley.

"Left," she said quietly, "that first street, sixth house."

James took the directions and came to a house that looked near identical to all the other houses on the street. He brought them around in a slow and wide spiral downwards and hovered just above the ground beside the brick of her house. Lily thought it ironic that he chose the exact spot that she had been whisked away from. In fact, she could see the wrapping paper that had covered the decoy present, soaked and peeking out from under the dusting of snow.

Her feet returned to the ground a little wobbly. James placed a hand at the small of her back while she regained her footing, tossing his broom up in his other hand and catching it to carry it comfortably. "Do I have to insist on walking you to the door?" James asked.

Lily removed the charms from them. "No," she said.

James grinned. "Thank Merlin, I'm really not in the mood," he said, propping his broom up against the side of the house and taking her hand. He began to walk with her around the house.

"I thought you weren't walking me," Lily said.

James gave her a funny look. "Of course I'm walking you to the door. I'm just not _insisting_ on walking you to the door."

"Oh."

They stood in front of the door. Lily was quiet.

"Should I ring the bell?" James asked.

"Just a moment," she said. She thought for a second, her tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip nervously. "I have my last question."

"Oh?" he asked. "What's that?"

Lily told herself that it was perfectly okay to ask. She made up her mind and started talking before she lost the nerve. "Why didn't you give up on me?" she rushed out.

James' brow furrowed. "Give up on you?"

"Why in the world did you continue to...pursue me? Why not move on to someone else?" She knew for a fact that there were at least a dozen of girls back at school that would have snatched him up without question if they were given the chance.

He beamed. "And here I thought it was going to be another impossible enquiry about my annoyances."

Lily looked confused. "Answer the question?" she prompted carefully.

James shook his head at her. "Because you're the only one who wanted me at my best," he said. "You're the only one who makes me _want_ to be my best. To be better."

She smiled, flattered as she blushed.

"You know, I spent a good amount of time trying not to like you last year," he confessed.

"A good amount of time?" she asked. "And how'd that go?"

He laughed. "Not so well. Lasted about four months though, a record, mind you. But you," he poked her side and she squirmed, "were such a nagging and constant thought in my head that I gave up."

"Should be I glad? Complimented even?"

James shrugged. "Couldn't get you out of my head." He winked and she shook her head at him.

She lifted herself to her toes and brushed her lips against his, then took his hand and rang the bell.

She could hear it chime inside the house and then footsteps approach as James squeezed her hand reassuringly and laced his fingers through hers.

The door opened and a man stood in front of them, average height with thick brown hair and rectangular glasses perched low on his nose. A book was held in his left hand, his finger marking his page.

His face pulled up in a smile as his eyes came to rest on his daughter.

Lily slipped her hand from James' and hugged her father tightly.

"Happy Christmas," she said quietly.

Her father laughed and pulled her closer. "Happy Christmas, sweetheart."

Lily let go of her dad and turned. "This is James," she presented. "James, this is my dad."

James held out a hand to her father and the older man shook it firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," James said. Lily was impressed.

"This is your friend?" Mr. Evans asked as he stepped aside and allowed them in.

Lily nodded.

"I see." Mr. Evans eyed James critically. "Violet!" he called.

The reply came from the second floor. "What is it? Did you get the door?"

"It's Lily," Mr. Evans replied loudly. "She's home."

Lily could hear the sound of music playing loudly upstairs as James came to stand beside her. He looked upstairs towards the music as well. She couldn't make out the song but it was no doubt coming from Petunia's room. This did not bode well.

"Lily!" Her mother came rushing down the stairs, sweeping Lily up in a hug. "Darling, don't you ever leave here like that ever again! You have no idea how we worried about you!"

Lily closed her eyes and sighed guiltily. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Goodness. I'm just glad you're back," she said. She spun around to see James. For a second she looked rather startled but she recovered quite quickly.

"Violet Evans," she introduced, holding out a hand.

"James Potter," he returned. Lily was right, her mother was beautiful. Her daughter's features didn't much resemble hers but they both had the same sweet look to them.

"Potter," Mrs. Evans repeated. "I believe you've sent post here, haven't you? By owl?"

James looked sheepish. "That would be me."

"Well, this is surprising then." She looked at her daughter. "You're alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Mum," Lily assured.

"She was staying at James' home," her dad chipped in. There was a tone to his voice that Lily registered as negative.

"Oh," her mum said. "Oh!" she exclaimed. Her eyes went wide and her expression changed. "Lily," she began, her voice disappointed and stern.

"Why? Because I stayed at a boys house?" Lily sighed. "His parent were home and I stayed in a guest room," she told them, offering the information quickly before they could ask for it.

Her dad merely hummed, or growled depending on how you interpreted it, in response.

"Can we get you something to eat?" Mrs. Evans offered. "Drink, perhaps?"

"A glass of pump-"

"Orange juice," Lily corrected.

James looked at her in confusion before it clicked. "Right," he said. "A glass of orange juice, if you have any, please."

Lily beat her mother in getting to the kitchen to retrieve it.

James faced her father. "How have the holidays been?" he asked conversationally.

"Fine," he replied. "Better now that Lily's back."

Mrs. Evans smiled, seeing her daughter home and turned to James. "Do you know why she left?" she asked quietly.

James hesitated. "I don't really know," he said.

"Is she really alright?" Mrs. Evans questioned worriedly. "I would never have known Lily to disappear like that. Especially on Christmas. It doesn't seem like her, not at all."

James scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I suppose she just felt overwhelmed," he offered.

"By what?" Violet asked.

James felt bad. Clearly, this woman felt slightly at fault, and she meant well in asking him to find out more, to find out what she could do to make things better. James didn't feel right in explaining the situation to Lily's parents though; it wasn't his place.

"I don't know," he told them, managing to meet her mother's eyes but not chancing a glance in her father's direction. "She wanted to come home though, so whatever it was, she's quite okay now I'm sure."

"Here you go," Lily sang. She handed him the glass of juice, her gaze swinging back and forth between the three people in front of her. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"No." Her dad told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her gently.

Violet smiled at her. "Oh," she said. "Your sister's been waiting for you as well. Petunia!" she called. "Petunia!" There was no response. Obviously the girl couldn't hear over the blaringly loud music.

Mrs. Evans threw her husband a look and he sighed, letting Lily go and stepping over to the bottom of the stairs. "Petunia!" he bellowed. "Downstairs please!"

The sound stopped abruptly. "What is it?" she called back.

"Come downstairs please," her mother repeated. "Lily's home."

"What?" There was a sigh before Petunia appeared at the top of the stairs.

If Lily had blinked a second too soon or too late she would have missed it. But it was there, she saw it as her sister's eyes met hers for the briefest of moments. Relief. It flickered over Petunia's face for a split second before being replaced by cold indifference. She'd seen it though and she swallowed thickly and held back a watery smile.

Her sister had been worried for her.

"If she's back, can I go Vernon's now?" Petunia asked. "I told Rita and Lisa that we'd have lunch."

"Petunia, your sister just-" Mrs. Evans began.

James couldn't see her from his place near the kitchen doorway, the wall was in the way. He was having a bit of fun conjuring up his own ideas of what the hag looked like however, so he didn't move quite yet. Besides, he was afraid the girl's demeanour would change once she realized she had an unfamiliar audience and he was too curious for his own good.

He drank the last of his orange juice quietly as he listened.

"Yeah," Petunia cut in, "and she just left, too, didn't she?"

Lily could hardly believe her ears. She wouldn't have really, but she knew Petunia. This was becoming oh so typical of her.

James was close to shouting and getting angry on Lily's behalf. In his opinion, she was being much too quiet. Not at all the fiery Lily Evans he knew and loved.

"Can I go?" Petunia asked again. She turned around and went back upstairs, returning with her bag slung on her shoulder and her eyebrows raised in question.

"Don't feel any obligation to stay because of me," Lily said. "Honest."

Petunia smiled insincerely. "Thanks."

"Petunia," Mrs. Evans said. She looked at Lily and James.

"What?" Petunia asked, and she really did sound casual about it. "Lily just said it's okay. Besides, if she has no obligation to stay, why should I?"

Lily shook her head. "It's really fine," she told her parents. "Tell Vernon I wish him a happy Christmas."

Her sister nodded stiffly and then made her way down the rest of the stairs. She was moving to put her shoes on when she noticed the stranger by the kitchen.

Her eyebrows rose considerably. "I don't believe we've met," she said, extending a hand. "Petunia Evans."

James took the hand and gave her a smile. "James Potter."

"Potter?" Petunia asked, extracting her hand. "Pot-ah. You're one of them."

"Them?" James asked innocently.

Petunia smiled thinly. "Magical folks," she said, "from that school, isn't it?"

James nodded, pushing the sleeves of his button down up. He watched as Petunia's eyes followed his hands and lingered on his forearms.

Lily's voice snapped her attention back. "Problem, Tuny?" she asked.

"Don't call me Tuny," her sister said. She brushed by her as she went into the kitchen and pocketed some money from the jar on the table. As she came back around to the door, she muttered, "Doesn't matter anyway. You're both freaks."

Lily gritted her teeth together. James touched Lily's fist, enclosing it in his larger hand and gently tightening his grip until he felt the muscles in her hand relax within his. He paid no attention to the noticing looks he got from her parents.

"Have fun," Lily said. "Happy Christmas."

Petunia gave her a look that was quite close to amused. "Happy Christmas," she replied. She shoved her feet into her shoes and then pulled the door open, calling a brief goodbye over her shoulder before she left.

Lily's mum looked crestfallen, her dad merely tired.

James could feel Mr. Evans' eyes slide over to him as he watched Lily. He ran the hand that wasn't holding Lily's through his hair. "Well, I'll just be heading home then," he said.

Lily nodded. "Right," she said, "I suppose Sirius and Remus will be waiting, won't they?"

"Yeah," James agreed. I don't have to go, he wanted to say. He was there for as long as she needed him and he hoped she realized that as he waited for some sort of sign from her. Something telling him she was okay.

She smiled at him.

James smiled back and then turned the expression to her parents. "Pleasure meeting you," he said.

"You won't stay for lunch?" Mrs. Evans asked politely.

He shook his head. "No," he said, "we've got company at home I should get back to."

"You have a way home?" Mr. Evans asked.

James nodded. "Yes, sir, thank you."

"Alright then."

Lily moved to the door with James as her parents nodded at him, told him to take care and then disappeared to the living room.

Lily opened the door and stepped outside with James, pulling it nearly entirely closed and moving them to the side and away from the living room's view. "Thank-"

His grinning lips swooped to hers before she could finish. "I'd tell you to stop doing that," he said, "but I do think I'm enjoying it."

"Likewise," she returned. "However, I do appreciate you bringing me home. And everything else."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

"So, I'll see you back at school, then," she said. "And happy new year."

"You're good?" James asked.

Lily shook her head at him. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You keep saying that," he noted.

"People keep asking," she said. "Besides, it's really starting to ring true."

James eyed Lily carefully. "Your sister is a real-"

Lily laughed. "Charming, isn't she?"

"My thoughts exactly."

She shrugged. "Petunia's...I suppose she just copes differently."

"Bitchily."

"James." Her tone may have been rebuking but her expression did nothing to hide her amusement. "She just doesn't understand," Lily said, thinking back to James' explanation.

He nodded.

"I should get back inside," Lily said. There was a pause and then Lily had wrapped her arms around his middle, her cheek pressed against his chest.

James' hand found the back of her head as he cradled her close. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in the scent of her hair.

Lily moved back and kissed him, long and lasting with every bit of her. His lips were soft against hers, moving warmly before his tongue swept out along her bottom lip. She granted him welcomed access and all but sighed as his mouth slid over hers. A strange feeling at first, it was nice; he certainly knew what he was doing.

"What was that for?" James asked.

"That was in place of a certain two words I'm apparently not allowed to say."

He smirked. "And with good reason."

Rolling her eyes, she steered him towards the side of the house. "Get yourself home in one piece," she instructed.

He grinned as he watched her pink tongue swipe along her now very red lip. "I'll try my best," he vowed.

She shook her head and kissed him once more, one last brief peck before sending him on his way, watching him with a smile as he rounded the house. A moment later a blur whipped around the brick wall, or at least Lily presumed so. It was hard to tell if she was just seeing it because she wanted to catch it so badly, or if she was seeing it because it was really there. Her quiet debate over this was short-lived as she felt a whoosh of air in front of her and then her hair tugged gently.

She laughed and swatted, her efforts rewarded with a mere pat on her head. She sighed huffily, annoyed that she couldn't see him.

James took pity on her and with a good reach he got her hand in his, though she jumped about ten metres high at his contact. She went to pull her hand away, probably to hit him, when he kissed her knuckles. She watched and complied as she allowed him to turn her hand over. He pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Alright, alright," she said. "Enough of that. My parents are going to wonder what we're up to out here."

She could feel the whisper run through her. "Bye, Lily."

"Bye, James."

A second later she was sure he was gone. She smiled and then turned and made her way back into the house.

"Lily?" her mum called from the living room.

"Yes, Mum?" Lily grinned.

"Darling, we thought we might watch a film, would you like to join us?"

"Definitely," Lily chirped. "Give me two minutes. I think I'll make some hot chocolate."

"We haven't opened our presents from you yet," her mother added. "And yours are here as well."

Lily hurried with the cocoa and then met her parents in the living room. She settled into the couch with her parents and handed them each a mug. Her father didn't make his usual comment on how he didn't want any; just accepted the mug with smile and took a sip along with his wife and daughter.

They opened presents. Lily thanked her parents for the scarf and stationary set they'd given her. Her mum was positively beaming at the poetry collection and her father, ever so practical, was very happy with his tool set.

They watched a film. Lily was utterly cosy as they sat together on the couch, a fleece blanket over their legs and her head on her father's shoulder. And when Petunia walked in and saw them, the opening scene of the second film they were watching lighting the screen and setting the room in a subdued glow, she didn't say a word. She set her bag down on floor and sat on the arm of the couch. After a minute or two of her watching with them, they all squished over and Petunia tucked herself onto the couch with them. She sat between the arm of the couch and her mother and Lily quietly thanked her for the mittens she'd received from her. Petunia acknowledged this was a nod, not even meeting her gaze but Lily couldn't even be bothered to care as she sat back and closed her eyes, her dad's arm around her shoulders.

And when credits rolled for a second time, her mum got up to fix a very late lunch and her father returned to his book. Petunia got a call from Lisa and announced that she was going to be sleeping over at the Fieldings. She packed an overnight bag and left.

And that was okay.

Lily wondered if it was that her parents didn't catch the fact that Vernon's parents were out of town and Petunia was going to stay at a friend's house, supposedly, or if it was that they chose to ignore it to prevent another fight. Lily didn't dwell on it and didn't ask questions. Leave well enough alone, she decided.

She had always thought she and Petunia would grow up and share everything. She still remembered Petunia's first crush, when she came home giddy and talked Lily's ear off for hours before they went to sleep. Lily had listened to every word, sharing in her sister's excitement. She could still recite the boy's favourite colour, his smart aleck answers in class, the games he played on the playground; she remembered it all.

And she remembered the mess of tissues in her room the day Petunia came home bitter and sad because some giggling girl got the valentine she'd been hoping for. Young and unsure, they did what it seemed society suggested as the best remedy to a hurting heart- they ate ice cream and chocolate until their mother caught them and confiscated the sweets on account of their then aching stomachs. Despite the tears that had been shed and how awfully sick Liky had felt after, she still looked back on it as a fond memory. But, fond as it was, it was merely a memory.

Those days were years gone.

At any rate, when everyone else dispersed, Lily was left to fold up the blanket and turn off the telly. Then she wandered her way upstairs and lay on her bed, considering whether or not she'd like to take a short nap.

She changed out of her jumper and got out of her jeans and into flannel pyjamas. A nap seemed like a brilliant idea.

As she went to fold her jeans, she remembered the book. Pulling it from the pocket of her trousers, she enlarged it to its original size and smiled.

She sat down and began to turn through the pages and see just how many stories were in there. Halfway through _Thumbelina, _she found a piece of parchment tucked into the pages.

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope I've managed to get this to you before Christmas. Although, if I have, that means that the brilliance of the portkey plan turned out well and for that I suppose I should apologize. Hopefully you aren't too mad. Or at least keep the hexing to a minimum. It'd be a shame if we couldn't have kids due to one little incident, don't you think?_

_If I haven't gotten this to you before Christmas, then I hope your holidays were good. _

_Don't think too much of the present. Honestly, it isn't much, but Remus, Sirius and Peter insisted it was the thought that counted. It did take me a while to think of this, so I'd say that balances out nicely. _

_Well, I'll see you around then. _

_Love,_

_James_

Lily felt her heart swell just a bit. So there may have been a line or two that she'd hit him for, and she probably would soon enough, but right then it didn't matter in the slightest.

She set the book aside and went to place the letter on her desk. Two unopened envelopes sat on top of the wood surface, and Lily was fairly certain that one or two half read notes were hidden away in the drawers. She collected them, finding another under her chair, and got comfortable on her bed.

She read all of them. They got progresively longer. Shaking her head and scowling, making mental notes to address certain issues with him, laughing and mouthing the words over and over until they fully sank in and she really _could _believe someone would say something like that. Or rather, James Potter would say something like that anyway. She read them and she wished that she had a way to reply to them, but she didn't, so she just picked up her book and continued her reading until her eyes wouldn't stay open anymore and she fell softly against her pillows into sleep.

She hoped he'd write her again soon.

The rest of the day passed serenely, quiet but for the questioning she endured over dinner about whether or not she was dating the boy who had brought home. For the sake of her father's heart she was quick to say that she and James were only friends. Her mind went wild trying to decipher if her statement was a lie to her own ears.

She refused to drive herself mad over the idea. Everything was content the way it was, why over think it?

Of course, the elation she felt the next morning when an owl arrived with post, messy scrawl just barely legibly addressing a letter to her, was kind of a hint to where her feelings could potentially lie. She opened the letter with a small smile.

A day late, sure, but it felt like Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: THE END. To all of you who thought the last chapter was the end, and for all of those who didn't as well for that matter, I hope this last chapter didn't fall short of any expectations. **

**Please review, lovely readers, it would make my week so immensely better. **

**Thank you all for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing! You are the people this is posted for and you really do make this entirely worthwhile to share. **

**Quick note to CaraLee: I'm not posting any sort of long response here so if you have an account it would be greatly appreciated if you signed in. I have many thanks to send your way. **

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


End file.
